Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)
by Petrichor JoI
Summary: Lee Sungmin memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari pernikahannya dan bersembunyi di Pulau Jeju. Namun, di sana dia justru bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang sangat dicintainya hingga saat ini. Apakah perasaan pria itu juga tak berubah terhadapnya? KyuMin/ YAOI/ Chaptered/ DLDR. END. Warning : NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story by : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungjin, Lee Chunhwa, Kang Kyeong Suk.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Prolog

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin mencengkeram tangan ayahnya saat mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong menuju altar. Dia sungguh tidak dapat melakukan semua ini. Mengapa dia bisa membiarkan semuanya terjadi hingga sejauh ini?

Lee Chunhwa meraih dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya. "Santai saja, tidak perlu segugup itu, Sungminnie," bisik ayahnya itu.

Santai saja? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa santai? Sungmin melirik sulur putih panjang yang membentang di hadapannya, pita putih satin di ujung bangku gereja, serta anyaman ranting tinggi yang dipenuhi kuncup bunga mawar berwarna merah muda dan putih. Bunga kesukaannya, yang entah mengapa saat ini justru tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali.

Saksi dari pihaknya dan kelima pengiringnya, semuanya mengenakan gaun bernuansa merah muda dan membawa buket bunga anyelir putih, berdiri di sana dan tampak jauh lebih bahagia dibanding dirinya. Mereka pasti tengah mengenang pernikahan mereka sendiri atau membayangkan pernikahan mereka kelak. Saudara laki-lakinya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungjin, berdiri di samping Zhoumi, bersama dua saudara laki-laki dan sepupu pria itu.

Mengapa dia bisa semudah itu termakan bujukan ayahnya untuk menjalani pernikahan ini? Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat ibunya duduk di deret terdepan, tampak bahagia sekaligus sedih.

Ayahnya meringis saat dia mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan pria paruh baya itu. Dalam beberapa langkah mereka sudah berada di depan altar. Harum bunga mawar seketika memenuhi indra penciumannya, namun sama sekali tidak bisa meredakan kegugupannya.

Ayahnya sedikit membungkuk dan mencium keningnya lalu menaruh tangannya, yang dingin dan gemetaran, di atas tangan Zhoumi. Merasa ditinggalkan, Sungmin memohon dalam hati kepada ayahnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum menenangkan, sebelum melangkah mundur. Seraya mendesah pasrah, Sungmin dengan enggan menghadap ke arah pendeta.

"Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral," ucap sang pastor memulai khotbahnya. "Dan tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah..."

Sungmin mencuri pandang ke arah Zhoumi. Pria keturunan Cina itu bertubuh jangkung, berambut merah cerah, dan tampan, dengan mata hitam, wajah tirus dan hidung mancung. Dia ambisius, selalu tenang, dan bahkan lebih kaya dari pada ayahnya. Tapi, apakah dia ingin menghabisakan sisa hidupnya bersama pria itu? Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keraguan ini tak lebih dari sekedar rasa gugup yang menyerangnya, rasa gugup yang justru hadir pada detik-detik terakhir. Tapi, dia sadar jika keraguannya ini lebih dari sekedar rasa gugup.

Zhoumi adalah pria yang selalu ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Pria itu memiliki ambisi besar dan ingin mencalonkan diri di kantor publik dalam satu atau dua tahun, tetapi bukan kehidupan rumah tangga semacam itu yang Sungmin inginkan. Dia hanyalah pria sederhana dengan mimpi tentang sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, yang dia inginkan adalah menikah dengan seseorang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya, dan hidup dengan seorang pria yang lebih mementingkan pendampingnya dibandingkan dengan karirnya.

Zhoumi telah membuatnya melupakan hal penting itu sejenak. Pria itu telah membuatnya terpesona kemudian terjebak ke dalam cinta semu yang pria itu tawarkan, meyakinkannya bahwa dia mencintai pria itu. Ya, Sungmin telah terjebak dalam permainan yang diciptakan oleh Zhoumi.

Dan mengapa dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya?

"Dia tak akan membuatmu bahagia, Sungminnie." Kang Kyeong Suk telah mengatakan hal itu dua puluh menit yang lalu, sebelum pemberkatan. "Belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran dan mencari cinta sejatimu, _eomma_ hanya merasa kebahagiaanmu bukan dengan Zhoumi."

"_Eomma_, apa yang _eomma_ katakan? Aku sudah memilihnya." Sungmin menatap ibunya di cermin, mencoba meyakinkannya lewat sorot matanya, saat wanita paruh baya itu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Belum terlambat katanya? Ada setumpuk kado pernikahan di rumahnya, sebuah BMW E60 yang sedang menunggunya di depan gereja untuk membawa mereka ke bandara ketika pemberkatan ini usai. Kamar pengantin di Hotel Plaza Athenee di Paris telah dipesan untuk menghabiskan bulan madu mereka. Sungmin mendesah pelan. Sungguh dia tidak ingin pergi berbulan madu ke Paris, tetapi pria itu telah menepis keberatannya, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bersenang-senang setelah urusan pekerjaannya di sana selesai. Pria itu bahkan masih memikirkan pekerjaannya saat mereka berbulan madu, sungguh mengenaskan. Sejujurnya Sungmin hanya ingin menghabiskan bulan madunya di Pulau Jeju, menikmati keindahan pantainya yang menenangkan.

Suara sang pastor kembali menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Dan apakah kau, Lee Sungmin, menerima Zhoumi..."

Lidah Sungmin terasa kelu, kerongkongannya tercekat, telapak tangannya terasa lembab akibat keringat dingin. Dia bisa mendengar gaung suara ibunya di benaknya. _'Apakah kau sangat mencintainya, Sungminnie, sehingga kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa dia?'_ Dan Sungmin tahu jawabannya adalah tidak.

Sungmin menatap lekat pria jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya dan untuk sesaat yang terasa aneh dia justru merasa melihat wajah pria lain. Wajah yang dibalut kulit putih pucat, garis wajah yang tidak terlalu tegas namun berkharisma, dan rambut sedikit ikal kecokelatan. Dan pria itu adalah alasan terbesarnya tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Tidak sekarang. Tidak selamanya. Dalam hidupnya hanya ada satu pria yang benar-benar membuat Sungmin tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dan itu bukan Zhoumi.

Rasa panik tiba-tiba menyergapnya, Sungmin menyentak tangan Zhoumi untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria itu. "Zhoumi... ma-maafkan aku, aku... aku tidak bisa melakukannya, melanjutkan ini semua, semua ini salah," bisiknya pelan. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Sungmin nyaris tersandung saat dengan tergesa melepaskan genggaman tangan Zhoumi, lalu berbalik dan berlari menyusuri lorong gereja secepat yang bisa dia lakukan, meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tertegun di belakang sana. Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan kekayaan Zhoumi, perlakuan mesra pria itu padanya, bahkan cincin kawin bermata berlian itu, menyingkirkan keraguan dan mempengaruhi keputusan yang harusnya dia ambil dari awal? Bagaimana dia bisa berpendapat akan menemukan kebahagiaan bersama Zhoumi jika pernikahaan ini lebih demi kebahagiaan ayahnya dibanding dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri? Tidak! Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini, karena dia sadar akan berakhir seperti apa rumah tangganya bersama Zhoumi kelak.

Sungmin berlari semakin cepat, matanya berkabut menahan tangis, dia seorang pria dan baginya pria pantang untuk menangis, meski kini dadanya terasa terhimpit oleh beban berat, oleh sebuah penyesalan. Dia mendorong pintu kayu ganda besar di hadapannya, dan bergegas menuruni tangga menuju BMW E60 yang sedang menunggu.

Pengemudi BMW E60 itu membukakan pintu belakang untuknya. Sungmin kemudian segera membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu masuk ke kursi belakang dan duduk di sana.

"Jalan!" perintah Sungmin. "Sekarang! Jalan! Cepat!" ucapnya lagi dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

Sang pengemudi mengangguk pelan, seolah salah seorang mempelai yang melarikan diri dari pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang biasa dalam pekerjaannya. Pria itu kemudian memasukan kunci kontak, meluncur pergi dari gereja itu, berasamaan dengan Zhoumi dan tamu undangan yang menghambur ke luar untuk menghentikannya.

"Kemana tujuan anda, Tuan?" tanya sang pengemudi.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Bandara Incheon, antarkan aku ke sana." Dia bergumam pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kulit mobil yang terasa lembut. "Dan bisakah kau mengemudi lebih cepat?!"

"Ya, Tuan," ucap sang pengemudi seraya melajukan kendaraannya lebih cepat, membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju bandara terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela, melihat pemandangan yang melintas di luar sana, raut wajahnya tampak sendu. Satu-satunya yang melintas di benaknya hanyalah Pulau Jeju. Tempat dimana dia bisa bersembunyi dan menenangkan diri. Tempat dimana dia tidak harus menjelasakan apa yang tengah dia lakukan dan mengapa dia melakukan hal senekat ini. Suatu tempat dimana tidak seorangpun mengenalnya bahkan menganggap penting keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Bandara Internasional Incheon setelah berkendara selama lima puluh menit.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan."

Ucapan pengemudi itu menyentak kesadaran Sungmin, dia bergegas turun, setelah sang pengemudi membukakan pintu untuknya. "Bisa tolong kau keluarkan barang-barangku dari bagasi, aku harus membawa barang-barang milikku, sisanya kau bisa hubungi Zhoumi. Dan tolong jangan beritahukan kemana aku pergi," ucap Sungmin, nada bicaranya sarat akan permohonan.

"Tentu, Tuan. Saya mengerti, anda membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini, semoga setelah ini anda bisa jauh lebih tenang." Sang pengemudi tersenyum tipis ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Jadi, yang mana barang milik anda?" tanya sang pengemudi seraya membuka pintu bagasi.

"Koper berwarna merah muda dan tas kulit kecil berwarna cokelat," jawab Sungmin, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali barang miliknya, meski ibunya lah yang membereskan semua barang-barang miliknya, termasuk ID card, kartu kredit, sedikit uang tunai, serta Pasport dan VISA miliknya, yang seharusnya dia bawa untuk keperluan bulan madunya di Paris.

"Semoga anda menemukan kebahagiaan anda," ucap sang pengemudi kemudian sedikit membungkuk kepada Sungmin.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibir Sungmin. Dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari sang pengemudi.

Sungmin kemudian menyeret kopernya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bandara Incheon. Hanya memikirkan kemana dia akan pergi saja, Sungmin langsung merasakan getaran semangat yang tidak dia harapkan mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Sungmin terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, apakah pergi ke sana adalah tindakan yang bijaksana. Dia tahu meski keluarganya akan mencarinya ke Pulau Jeju, namun tidak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang akan menyangka dia akan pergi ke tempat itu, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dia akan bertemu dengan pria itu di sana. Selama lima tahun terakhir, setiap kali dia tidak sengaja melihat pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut sedikit ikal berwarna kecokelatan, maka detik itu pula jantungnya akan berdetak penuh antisipasi.

Sungmin berharap pria itu kini berada di sana. Melihat pria itu lagi mungkin merupakan hal yang baik dan tepat, meski kebimbangan masih bercokol di sudut hatinya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, dia akan pergi ke sana, putusnya. Melihat sekali lagi pria itu dan mungkin setelahnya dia bisa benar-benar menyingkirkan pria itu selamanya dari hatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita ini asli milik '**Madeline Baker' **dengan judul yang sama yaitu **'Dude Ranch Bride'** atau dalam bahasa indonesia bisa diartikan **'Mempelai sang Peternak'. **

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungjin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul, Song Qian, Shim Changmin, Amber, Luna, Krystal, Sulli.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 1

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kantor peternakan. Sepertinya kali ini Heechul akan kembali kedatangan seorang tamu, turis yang mungkin seorang pemula, renungnya dalam hati. Biasanya sebagian besar tamu yang setiap tahunnya menghabiskan musim panas di peternakan ini akan memilih mengendarai mobil Van, atau bahkan SUV, dibandingkan datang dengan menggunakan jasa sebuah taksi.

Sang pengemudi taksi keluar dari kendaraan itu, lalu membuka pintu bagasi. Dan Kyuhyun nyaris terjungkal dari tangga saat melihat seorang pemuda manis melangkah keluar dari dalam taksi. Pemuda manis itu mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna putih, yang dia yakin jas itu lebih cocok dikenakan seorang mempelai pria disaat pesta pernikahan dibandingkan untuk berkunjung ke sebuah peternakan. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berbulan madu mungkin, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatapnya. Rambut pemuda manis itu berwarna hitam pekat dan terjatuh lembut menutupi dahinya. Pemuda manis itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya, hanya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter, tinggi rata-rata seorang pria Asia pada umumnya. Kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat lembut, seperti susu yang dihasilkan oleh sapi di perternakan, tubuhnya sedikit berisi namun justru menambah kesan sensual dengan lekukkan yang berada ditempat yang tepat, bahkan bokongnya terlihat padat dan kencang. Dari jarak sejauh ini, dia tidak bisa melihat mata pemuda manis itu, tapi dia tahu manik mata itu sejernih dan seindah mata air di Pulau Jeju.

Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. Sudah lima tahun dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda manis itu, tapi selama itu juga dia terus membawa bayangan pemuda manis itu di benak dan hatinya setiap hari. Pemuda manis itu selalu memesona dan kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam saat dia merasakan rasa panas menjalari dadanya, rasa cemburu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak untuk pria ataupun wanita yang cukup beruntung menikahi pemuda manis itu. Dia menunggu, ingin melihat seperti apa pilihan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu terlihat berbicara kepada supir taksi, lalu menyeret kopernya menuju kantor itu, jutaan helaian miliknya melambai lembut tertiup angin ketika dia berjalan dengan anggunnya. Sialan! Pemuda manis itu bahkan lebih dari sekedar memesona.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membalikkan badan, berpura-pura mengamati pengumuman yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Apa yang sebenaranya Sungmin lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa dia menghindari pemuda manis itu? Dia melirik sekali lagi ke arah taksi, bertanya-tanya dimana mempelai pria atau wanitanya. Bahkan ketika taksi itu melaju meninggalkan peternakan, tidak ada seorangpun yang turun bersama Sungmin.

Bel di atas pintu berdenting pelan saat pemuda manis itu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Menyadarkan pria tampan itu jika tidak ada mempelai pria maupun wanita? Dikuasai rasa ingin tahu, Kyuhyun tergoda untuk mengikuti pemuda manis itu masuk, tetapi dia baru saja kembali dari melakukan perjalanan berkuda yang jauh bersama belasan tamu penginapan dan dia lebih membutuhkan mandi air hangat, lalu meminum segelas _wine_ kesukaannya. Lagipula, dia pernah bersumpah tidak akan lagi berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin, tidak dalam kehidupan saat ini atau yang akan datang.

Sembari menggeleng-geleng, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pemuda manis itu dari benaknya dan pergi menuju ke kandang.

.

.

.

Sungmin melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur, kopernya dia biarkan di samping tempat tidur ganda di dalam pondoknya. Lalu seraya menghela napas, dia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Paradise Ranch di sinilah dia berada sekarang.

Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Meskipun bagian luar pondok terbuat dari gelondongan kayu, bagian dalamnya tampak cukup modern. Ada tempat tidur ganda, meja rias berikut cermin, kursi yang tampak nyaman dan berbantalan tebal yang menghadap ke arah satu perangkat televisi, kamar mandi, dan sepasang meja nakas dengan lampu bergaya _western_. Dia juga bisa melihat dapur kecil dan kulkas di ruangan sebelah.

Dia menatap koper di samping tempat tidur dan memikirkan nasib satu koper yang dia sengaja tinggalkan tadi, koper hitam yang ukurannya lebih besar itu berisi semua pakaian dan keperluan untuk acara resepsi di salah satu hotel yang telah Zhoumi pesan nanti. Sebuah jas soft pink yang rencananya akan dia kenakan malam ini saat acara berlangsung. Oh, _well_... dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ibunya pasti akan mengambil barang-barang itu nanti, dan tentu saja menunggunya saat dia pulang, meskipun dia tidak tahu apakah dia masih mau mengenakan sesuatu yang akan mengingatkannya pada kekacauan hari ini.

Sejenak Sungmin menatap permadani berwarna-warni yang menutupi lantai. Hidupku persis seperti itu, bathinnya, berbagai warna yang dirangkai jadi satu tanpa bentuk yang jelas. Apa yang akan dia katakan kepada orangtuanya? Apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Zhoumi? Bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai muka lagi untuk bertemu keluarga dan teman-temannya. Adiknya Lee Donghae tak akan pernah mau memberitahunya mengenai akhir semua kejadian ini, terutama adik bungsunya, Lee Sungjin. Mengapa dia bisa membiarkan semuanya berjalan sejauh ini?

Seraya menggeleng, Sungmin menendang sepatu pantofel berwarna putih miliknya. Ditilik dari sikap antusias pria yang berbicara di kantor tadi, sepertinya dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang datang ke peternakan ini dengan menggunakan jas pengantin, bagaimanapun ini adalah Pulau Jeju, salah satu tempat tujuan banyak pasangan yang baru saja menikah untuk berbulan madu, namun raut itu seketika berubah saat pria itu tidak menemukan seorang pria ataupun wanita di sisinya. Dan dia beruntung karena ada pembatalan pesanan pada detik-detik terakhir.

Sungmin melepaskan setelan jas miliknya dan meletakannya di atas ranjang. Sebelum membuka koper miliknya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana _jeans_ hitam serta kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan JOY di depannya. Jas ini indah, bathinnya. Setelan jas ini persis seperti apa yang dia impikan untuk dikenakan saat pernikahan. Berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis berwarna merah muda.

Dia menatap cincin di jarinya, dia merasakan dadanya kembali terhimpit. Perlahan dilepaskannya cincin itu dan diletakkan di dalam tas kecil miliknya. Mengapa dia bisa sebodoh itu dan mengapa dia bisa membiarkan Zhoumi yang mengambil semua keputusan?! Pria itu yang memutuskan kapan mereka menikah, memilih gereja, memutuskan tempat mereka akan mengadakan acara resepsi, serta kemana mereka akan pergi berbulan madu. Dan yang paling parah, pria itu telah meyakinkannya bahwa dia menginginkan pernikahan besar-besaran, resepsi besar-besaran di salah satu hotel berbintang di Seoul, dan bulan madu di Paris, meskipun yang sebenarnya Sungmin inginkan adalah pernikahan sederhana dan bulan madu di Pulau Jeju.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, lalu sedikit merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin. Bahkan Zhoumi mengatur soal tatanan rambutnya, meski dia tidak keberatan jika rambutnya dibiarkan terjatuh lembut menutupi dahinya. Oh, Tuhan! Dia benar-benar merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, dia adalah seorang pria, dan bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan dirinya dimanipulasi semudah itu?! Bagaimana dia membiarkannya begitu saja! Dia adalah pria yang cerdas. Dia menyandang gelar sarjana dibidang bisnis dan mempunyai pendapat sendiri, tetapi Zhoumi telah memasuki kehidupannya dan mengambil alih seolah pria itu memang berhak melakukannya. Dan bodohnya, dia telah membiarkannya! Tidak lagi! Dia sudah muak dengan pria-pria semacam itu, pria arogan yang suka mengatur dan seenaknya! Hyunmin, bibinya, tampak sangat bahagia hidup seorang diri dengan delapan ekor kucing, tiga anjing dan seekor burung kakatua yang meniru dialog didrama-drama Korea yang sering ditonton bibinya itu.

Sungmin tertawa sendiri memikirkannya. Yah, mungkin dia belum siap menjadi seorang pertapa yang dikelilingi hewan peliharaan. Tapi, perlu waktu lama baginya untuk melirik pria lagi kecuali dia punya suara seksi seperti Kim Jongwoon, mata seperti Choi Siwon, senyum ala Kim Kibum, dan tubuh bak para dewa Yunani. Serta rambut ikal kecokelatan seperti... astaga lupakan.

Dia menyingkirkan bayangan dan nama pria itu dari benaknya. Dia pernah bersumpah takkan memikirkan pria itu lagi, meski sepertinya dia melihat pria itu dimana-mana. Bahkan pria yang dia lihat di luar kantor tadi mengingatkannya akan sosok pria itu, tetapi mungkin itulah yang diharapkan, karena seorang anggota keluarganya pemilik peternakan ini. Dia seharusnya tidak datang ke tempat ini!

"Lupakan!" gumam Sungmin. "Aku harus melupakannya! Seperti dia yang aku yakin juga sudah melupakan semuanya."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah ruangan, melihat isi kulkas yang ternyata kosong. Pria di kantor tadi mengatakan bahwa setiap Senin keponakannya pergi ke kota untuk membeli persediaan, dan jika Sungmin mau, dia bisa ikut bersama keponakan pria itu untuk membeli beberapa persedian selama dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di sini.

.

.

.

Setelah mengenakan sandal kulit miliknya, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat ke luar. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat dia harus memberi kabar kepada orangtuanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi tidak sekarang. Saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah sendirian.

Sembari memasukkan kunci pondok ke dalam kantong celananya, Sungmin melangkah ke luar dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Tampaknya banyak orang dimana-mana, ada yang tengah duduk-duduk di tempat teduh, ada yang tengah bersantai di bawah matahari sore, ada yang tengah melihat seorang koboi yang tengah menunggangi kuda, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol santai sambil menikmati angin musim panas.

Sungmin sedang tidak ingin berkumpul dengan orang-orang atau terlibat dalam obrolan tanpa arah, atau yang lebih buruk lagi menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan di sini sendirian. Seraya memutari bagian belakang pondoknya, dia melihat jalan setapak yang menjauh dari halaman peternakan.

Pemandangannya indah, dan untuk sesaat dia melupakan segala sesuatu. Terpukau keindahan alam di sekitarnya, Sungmin mengikuti jalan setapak itu. Jalan itu bersisian dengan sungai kecil yang dangkal, berpagar pohon-pohon tinggi dengan daun keperakan yang dihembus angin musim panas yang sepoi-sepoi.

Saat dia berbelok di jalan setapak, terlihat sebuah pondok lagi. Seekor anjing terlihat sedang berbaring di beranda. Anjing itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata besarnya yang kekuningan, dan dia bisa melihat gigi putihnya yang terlihat tajam.

Kuda jantan besar berwarna keemasan dengan ekor dan surai berwarna hitam berjalan maju mundur di kandang yang terpisah, kadang-kadang berhenti untuk mengais tanah atau menggelengkan kepala. Sungmin tidak tahu banyak tentang kuda kecuali sedikit dia ingat dari pelajaran berkuda yang diperolehnya beberapa tahun silam, tetapi kuda ini bagus. Kulitnya berkilat laksana emas yang dipoles, surai ekornya bak sutra berwarna hitam. Kuda itu mendengus dan mengangkat telinganya saat dia mendekati kandang.

"Hei! Pergi dari situ!" teriak seseorang.

Sungmin berbalik dengan cepat dan merasakan darahnya tersedot dari wajahnya saat melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru pudar, celana _jeans_ biru yang tak kalah pudarnya, dan sepasang sandal kulit melangkah mendekatinya dari samping pondok. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, bahunya lebar, dadanya bidang, rambutnya sama seperti terakhir kali Sungmin lihat -sedikit ikal dengan warna kecokelatan, rahang yang tidak terlalu tegas, dan hidung yang mancung. Seluruh kulit pria itu halus berwarna putih pucat, semuanya sama persis seperti apa yang diingatnya. Sungmin merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering saat melihat tiga kancing kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu dibiarkan begitu saja, mempertontonkan leher jenjang dan sedikit kulit pucat dadanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seru Sungmin. Lalu dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia harus terkejut ketika melihat pria ini? Dia bahkan tahu jika salah satu anggota keluarga Kyuhyun memiliki tempat ini. Dalam hati, bukankah Sungmin berharap untuk bertemu dengan pria ini?

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Matanya berkilau bagai berlian hitam namun sorotnya tajam seperti mata elang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kasar.

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap, namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Tentu saja aku bekerja di sini, Tuan Lee. Kau pikir aku sekaya itu untuk membuang-buang waktu dengan berlibur."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh, berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya ini. "_Well_, aku tentu saja tidak tahu jika kau bekerja di sini."

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. Dia yakin akan hal itu. Sungmin tidak mungkin datang ke tempat ini jika tahu dia ada di sini.

Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti menatap pria itu. Kyuhyun sudah tampan saat berumur dua puluh tahun, dan sekarang, lima tahun berlalu, pria itu terlihat semakin tampan dan matang. Tubuhnya pun semakin terlihat tegap. Panas menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Dia merasakan dorongan tiba-tiba untuk mengusapkan tangannya ke dada bidang itu, untuk merasakan kulitnya yang halus dan sehangat matahari sore di bawah ujung-ujung jemarinya. Dan celana _jeans_ itu begitu pas melekat di kaki jenjang pria itu bak lapisan kulit kedua.

"Sudah cukup melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kurang ajar. "Atau apa aku harus melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin menegang dan segera memalingkan wajah. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan seperti itu, bathin Kyuhyun. Dia telah diajak berkencan oleh para wanita yang tak terhitung banyaknya selama dua tahun terakhir. Wanita kesepian, wanita yang sudah menikah namun tidak bahagia, wanita lajang, bahkan wanita kaya, dia sepertinya menarik perhatian mereka semua, meski satu-satunya pria dihidup Kyuhyun hanya Sungmin, karena memang hanya Sungmin yang sejujurnya dia inginkan. Satu-satunya orang yang sanggup menawan hatinya dan menolak untuk melepaskannya, bahkan saat pemuda manis itu sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya gelap, aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin sebisa mungkin mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar tenang, dan berlalu melewati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu juga tampak semakin memesona, setelah lima tahun berlalu, pikirnya. Dia mengenang setiap siang dan malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, waktu yang mereka lewatkan saat mereka berkencan. Saat dia bernyanyi, hanya untuk Sungmin. Saat setiap dia pulang ke rumah, tubuhnya tegang dan sakit, karena Sungmin adalah pemuda baik-baik.

"Hei, Sungmin-_ssi_!"

Sungmin berhenti ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun, meski dia tidak juga membalikan tubuhnya, menunggu apa yang akan pria itu katakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar atau kurang ajar padamu."

Sungmin perlahan berbalik, namun tidak benar-benar menatap pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengedikan dagunya ke arah kandang. "Dia masih liar, kuda itu baru saja ditangkap. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut tadi dan tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sembari mengangguk, Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak.

Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin sampai pemuda manis itu menghilang dari pandangan, mengagumi bagaimana bokong padat pemuda manis itu berayun, cara matahari sore yang berwarna jingga menerpa tubuh milik pemuda manis itu hingga sosoknya terlihat semakin bersinar. Mengapa dia perlu menjelaskan reaksinya? Mengapa dia masih peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda manis itu tentangnya? Rasionalitas, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak mungkin menyinggung perasaan para tamu, terutama orang-orang kaya yang terbiasa mengeluh bila tidak memperoleh apa yang diinginkan. Dia di sini siap menderita, tidak lebih. Tapi, itu bukan alasan sebenarnya, dan dia tahu itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sedih, dia sudah bersumpah untuk menjauhi orang-orang kaya manja. Namun, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengagumi pemandangan saat Sungmin berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kantor, detak jantungnya bertalu. Dari semua pria yang ada di dunia, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria terakhir yang ingin dia temui lagi. Meskipun, pria itu juga orang yang paling ingin dia jumpai.

Kyuhyun. Dia masih pria paling tampan yang pernah dia kenal. Sungmin pernah berharap seandainya dia bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, dia tidak akan merasakan apapun, membuktikan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Beberapa minggu pertama setelah mereka berpisah, dia tidur dengan menggunakan kaus milik pria itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mencucinya karena baunya yang seperti Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah beberapa bulan berlalu dan pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar, Sungmin membakar semua kenangannya bersama pria itu, kecuali satu. Tetapi rasa sakit itu masih ada dan sekarang, setelah melihat pria itu lagi, dia tahu perasaan ini tidak akan hilang, karena bagaimanapun dia masih mencintai pria itu. Seandainya dia cerdas, dia akan pergi dari tempat ini, sekarang, detik ini juga. Dan dia memang cerdas. Tapi, dia juga lapar.

Perutnya berbunyi keras, mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa dia belum mengisi perutnya itu sejak sarapan tadi pagi. Sembari memeriksa jadwal yang tertempel di luar kantor, Sungmin melihat bahwa hidangan makan malam di sajikan dari pukul 18:00 sampai 19:30. Jika bergegas, dia masih sempat makan.

Seraya berjalan ke pondok, Sungmin berpikir alasan mengapa dia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berpikir dia hanya anak orang kaya manja dan pria itu telah membuatnya ketakutan. Lagipula, dia selalu ingin mengunjungi peternakan. Dia sekarang berada di sini. Dan dia akan tinggal, masa bodoh dengan Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu luas dan persegi. Sebuah perapian besar memenuhi satu sisi dinding. Dua meja kayu panjang, masing-masing dengan kursi yang cukup untuk sekitar dua puluh empat orang, terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Setengah lusin meja persegi berderet di dinding. Beberapa orang terlihat masih duduk di salah satu meja panjang, berbicara dan tertawa mengenai Patbingsu dan Naengmyeon.

Merasa sedikit malu dan pada dasarnya dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk yang lebih kecil di samping jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian pria yang telah berbicara dengannya di kantor terburu-buru memasuki ruangan. Jika dia tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Kim Heechul. Pria itu tinggi dan kurus, rambutnya hitam dan agak sedikit panjang. Dan satu yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal adalah pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar cantik, meski terlihat sedikit angkuh.

"Sungmin-_ssi_," sapa Kim Heechul seraya tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Ayo kemari dan berkenalan dengan dengan keluarga Shim."

"Kurasa tidak, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku lebih baik makan sendiri saja," ucap Sungmin. Dia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, atau menjelaskan mengapa dia berada di sini.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi, lalu tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja. Kami menyajikan Samgyetang malam ini. Aku akan meminta Ryeowook untuk membawakannya. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Kau punya cokelat dingin?"

"Tentu!" Heechul menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Aku perlu mengurus sesuatu di kantor, tapi Ryeowook ada di dapur. Dia akan menolongmu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, minta saja ke dia."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Heechul-_ssi_."

Heechul balas tersenyum padanya. Pria cantik itu singgah sebentar untuk menyapa keluarga Shim, lalu menghilang di dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil yang mengenakan celemek bermotif jerapah membawakan Sungmin satu porsi Samgyetang, puding karamel dan segelas cokelat dingin.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook," kata pemuda mungil itu. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu teriak saja, oke."

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih, Ryeowook-_ssi_."

"Tak perlu sungkan, Sungmin-_ssi_. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun akan bernyanyi malam ini, jangan sampai melewatkannya atau kau akan menyesal. Suaranya benar-benar indah." Ryeowook memberitahunya, sebelum berbalik ke dapur.

Seraya mengangguk, Sungmin menatap makanan yang ada di atas mejanya, pikirannya di penuhi bayangan Kyuhyun yang tengah bernyanyi. Pria itu yang bernyanyi hanya untuknya di malam musim panas yang hangat, suaranya begitu indah dan menyejukan, suara angin yang bergesekan dengan daun seolah menjadi pengiring pria itu saat bernyanyi, dengan kulit bersinar diterpa cahaya samar bulan.

Pemuda manis itu menyingkirkan bayangan itu dan berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Aku tidak akan bisa makan sama sekali, pikir Sungmin seraya menyuap Samgyetangnya. Tetapi dia menghabiskannya. Ayamnya begitu lembut, dan rasanya sangat lezat. Puding karamelnya pun terasa lumer dalam mulutnya.

"Tinggalkan saja piringnya di situ," kata seorang wanita cantik, sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau orang baru di sini, bukan? Aku Song Qian, panggil saja aku Victoria, dan ini suamiku, Shim Changmin. Dan keempat anakku, Amber, Luna, Krystal, dan Sulli."

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Dia tersenyum kepada keempat gadis itu, yang perbedaan usianya pasti tidak lebih dari satu tahun. Mereka anak-anak yang cantik. Menurut Sungmin anak yang tertua mungkin berusia sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas tahun.

"Kami akan menonton pertunjukan musik," kata Victoria. "Kau ingin bergabung bersama kami, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu, baru akan menolak, tetapi bayangan Kyuhyun saat menyanyi terlalu menggoda untuk ditolak. "Ya, terima kasih."

Sembari berdiri Sungmin meletakan serbet di meja dan mengikuti keluarga Shim keluar ruang makan.

"Ada beberapa bentuk hiburan setiap malam," Victoria bercerita kepadanya. "Film, tarian tradisional Korea, pertunjukan musik tradisonal Korea, pertunjukan musik modern. Dan selalu ada permainan dan semacamnya di ruang bersantai di penginapan."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Wow, kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Ya, kau tidak akan menyesal menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu di sini."

Pertunjukan itu dilakukan di luar, di bawah cahaya samar bulan dan semilir angin musim panas yang sepoi-sepoi berhembus. Mereka menggabungkan diri dengan sejumlah orang yang berjalan menuju sebuah teater terbuka atau _amphitheater _yang luas. Di atas teater itu sudah terdapat berbagai alat musik, seperti gitar, piano, drum, dan bass. Api unggun menyala di lubang dangkal di tengah-tengah penonton, seolah tidak kalah oleh cahaya samar lampu di atas panggung. Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Victoria.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyanyi malam ini," gumam Victoria. "Kami sekeluarga menontonnya minggu lalu. Suaranya benar-benar indah."

"Dia benar-benar hebat," ujar salah satu anak Victoria seraya mendesah.

"Kurasa Lunaku yang cantik tertarik pada pria itu." Victoria tersenyum penuh sayang pada putrinya. "Saat kau melihatnya, kau akan tahu kenapa."

"_Eomma_ berhenti menggodaku." Luna mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai."

Penonton terdiam saat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, lalu duduk di kursi tinggi yang terletak di tengah panggung. Kyuhyun terlihat luar biasa tampan. Dengan kaus berwarna putih gading, jas sepanjang lutut berwarna putih dengan celana _jeans_ yang berwarna senada, serta sepatu boots kulit berwarna cokelat. Rambut ikal kecokelatannya dia biarkan berantakan. Suara piano mulai terdengar, seperti desahan angin di musim panas. Matanya yang kelam menatap sendu ke dalam temaram malam, lalu dia mulai bernyanyi.

_I don't know how many seasons have passed since i sent you away._

_The pain in my heart was as if i was dying it's become a little duller now. It's okay now._

_Even when i tried to fill my heart with someone else._

_No _matter_ who i met, because it wasn't you._

_The side of me that could throw myself fully into love was never there._

_The two of us, we laughed and cried a lot._

_My friends, who tried to help me drown everything in alcohol._

_I, who awkwardly put my head down and smile._

_Have we now already forgotten about that time?_

_I, who was like a fool. I, who was too young._

_I pushed you away, and thought i did it for you._

_If i had met you just a little latter maybe we wouldn't have broken up._

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, terpesona, teringat pada nyanyian di malam yang lain. Pria itu menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati, sehingga dia bisa merasakan bagiamana makna yang tersirat dari lagu tersebut. Lagu ini, Kyuhyun belum pernah menyanyikan lagu ini sebelumnya. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja, dia merasa lagu ini ditunjukan khusus untuknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, senyum pahit terlukis di bibirnya. Konyol sekali Lee Sungmin, pikirnya. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bernyanyi untuknya. Sungmin bahkan menunggu berbulan-bulan hanya untuk mendapatkan telepon atau surat dari pria di hadapannya itu, namun hanya harapan semu yang dia dapatkan. Kekosongan dan kesakitan yang teramat sangat melukainya. Dia menundukan kepalanya, saat pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke depan panggung, tatapan Kyuhyun seperti terarah kepadanya, sebelum pria itu melanjutkan lagunya.

_I, who was like a fool. I, who was too young._

_You, who smiled at me. You were a dream to me, you were everything to me._

_If i knew that being by your side would bring happines, i'd be there even if it hurts._

_Maybe we would't have broken up._

_Maybe we'd still be in love._

_(My Thoughts, Your Memories. Kyuhyun's Solo at Super Show 6. Translated by : kikiikyu)_

Suara Kyuhyun benar-benar indah. Magis. Menghanyutkan.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa ikut bertepuk tangan ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sempurna. Suara pria itu mampu menghipnotis semua yang berada di sini. Dan Sungmin langsung berpamitan pada keluarga Shim. Dia merasa tidak sanggup berada di sini dan ingin secepatnya pergi, bahkan untuk kembali mendengar suara dari pria itu, dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Bersyukur karena ternyata ada yang berminat dengan remake pertama saya ini. Dan saya merasa sedikit lega bahwa masih ada KMS yang setia mendukung KyuMin. Terima kasih banyak untuk kepercayaan kalian, terutama rasa percaya kalian kepada bias saya, Lee Sungmin. #HugTight

Untuk yang menanyakan kedua ff saya, saya sebenarnya sama seperti beberapa teman lainnya, saya ingin menenangkan diri dan berjanji setelah merasa lebih baik saya akan melanjutkannya. Saya ganti dulu dengan ff remake ini, semoga chinggudeul mengerti. Saya juga tidak sekuat yang chinggudeul kira, selama 2 hari saya habiskan dengan menangis saat berita ini naik ke permukaan, dan well, my tears falling down, again. Yah, saya menangis lagi ketika menulis lirik di atas. Astaga rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Kenapa saya tidak menjelaskan kekacauan di gereja ketika Sungmin kabur, karena point of view yang diberikan penulis asli aka Madeline Baker memang hanya ada di sudut pandang cast utama wanita. Jadi semuanya penejelasan tentang kegalauan sang cast utama wanita, tanpa memedulikan bagaimana kekacauan yang dia buat saat dia pergi.

Saya banyak merubah chapter ini, karena aslinya cast utama pria itu seorang pria indian, harusnya adegannya menari tradisional suku indian. Tapi, tidak mungkin saya tidak merubahnya. Jadi akhirnya saya mau tidak mau harus merubahnya, juga bebrapa ciri-ciri karakter saya sesuaikan dengan KyuMin juga dan cast lainnya. Semoga Madeline Baker tidak marah karyanya saya acak-acak seperti ini.

Saya memakai nama Paradise Ranch, seperti drama yang dimainkan Changmin. Karena jujur saya tertarik meremake novel ini justru setelah membaca sinopsis dari dramanya. Peternakannya seperti yang saya baca terletak di Pulau Jeju.

Dari bab 1, 2 dan 3 di bukunya memang belum terlalu banyak percakapan, mungkin maksud penulis ingin memperjelas diawal agar ke belakangnya tidak terlalu membingungkan. Dan saya hanya meremake jadi saya ikuti alur yang ada, meski banyak sekali perubahan di sana sini.

Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca dan mereview. Salam kenal bagi yang baru mampir ke ff saya, silakan nikmati dan tinggalkan jejak lagi jika berkenan, karena banyak pename baru yang saya baru kenal. Sisanya pename lama yang sudah saya hafal di luar kepala kekekeke.

Sekali lagi terima kasih karena tetap setia menudukung Kyumin, juga semua dukungannya untuk saya.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Sungjin, Lee Chunhwa, Kang Kyeong Suk, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 2

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa menuju pondoknya. Perasaannya mendadak tak menentu. Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari sanggup membuat hatinya sekacau ini. Dia membuka pintu pondoknya dengan tergesa, dan nyaris kasar menutup pintu pondoknya.

Sandalnya dia lepas asal, lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Sialan! Kau harus melupakannya, Lee Sungmin! Lupakan pria itu!" Rambutnya dia acak kasar. Seraya menghela nafas, Sungmin sadar dia tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. Dia meraih gagang telepon di atas nakas dan menelepon rumah.

**"**_**Kediaman keluarga Lee Chunhwa." **_

Adik laki-lakinya yang mengangkat telepon pada dering pertama. "Hai, Sungjin, ini aku Sungmin._ Eomma_ ada di rumah?" tanyanya.

**"**_**Sungmin hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Wow, pernikahan yang benar-benar bagus dan tak terlupakan."**_

Sungmin memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar kekehan dari adiknya itu. "Diam, Jinnie! Berikan teleponnya pada _eomma_, biarkan aku bicara padanya."

**"**_**Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur lagi, oke?!"**_

Ada keheningan sesaat, Sungmin menggerutu pelan ketika adiknya itu kembali mengejeknya. Lalu, dia mendengar suara ibunya.

**"**_**Sungminnie? Kau ada dimana, sayang? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ya, Tuhan kami begitu cemas. Kau tidak sakit atau apa, bukan?"**_

Senyum tipis tanpa sadar terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Sungguh. Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukan semua ini. Maaf membuat kalian cemas," ucapnya menyesal. Dia bisa mendengar suara ayahnya di latar belakang.

**"**_**Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja. Ayahmu ingin tahu apa kau ingin dia menjemputmu."**_

"Tidak sekarang. Aku masih butuh waktu sendiri."

**"**_**Baiklah, eomma mengerti. Kau sudah berbicara dengan Zhoumi?"**_

"Belum." Sungmin berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Zhoumi."

**"**_**Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Eomma sudah bicara dengan eomma Zhoumi sore tadi. Zhoumi dan adiknya saat ini berada di Paris."**_

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Yakin Zhoumi pasti akan terus maju apapun yang terjadi. Bisnis selalu nomor satu bagi pria itu. Zhoumi tidak akan membiarkan hal kecil seperti mempelainya yang melarikan diri menghalangi jalannya. "Aku harap mereka bersenang-senang di sana."

**"**_**Ya, Sungminnie, kau ada dimana, sayang?"**_

"Paradise Ranch." Sungmin terdiam sebentar, "_eomma_, jangan bilang pada _appa_ dimana aku berada sekarang. Kalau _appa_ bertanya, bilang saja _eomma_ tidak tahu, ya?"

**"**_**Baiklah. Eomma tidak akan memberitahu appamu, tapi ada alasan mengapa kau merasa seperti itu?"**_

"Aku cukup yakin Zhoumi tidak akan menelepon untuk menanyakanku, tapi siapa tahu dia menelepon, aku tidak ingin dia tahu dimana aku berada. _Eomma _mengerti, kan?"

**"**_**Ya, eomma sangat mengerti."**_

Sungmin tersenyum lega ketika mendengar nada netral dari suara ibunya. "Terima kasih, _eomma_. Aku sungguh menyesal karena tidak mendengar nasihatmu."

**"**_**Karena kau keras kepala, sama seperti appamu. Berapa lama kau berencana untuk tinggal di sana?"**_

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Pasti _appa_ sangat marah, bukan?"

**"**_**Ya, sangat."**_

Dia bisa mendengar ibunya menarik nafas, oh sepertinya ayahnya memang benar-benar marah. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Hidup dengan seseorang yang akan selalu mengatur apa yang aku lakukan, bahkan mungkin mengatur kaus kaki yang akan aku kenakan."

**"**_**Kau melakukan hal yang tepat. Jangan khawatir. Eomma justru senang, kau akhirnya menggunakan akal sehatmu, sebelum terlambat. Dan jangan khawatir soal appamu. Dia akan sadar, lihat saja nanti."**_

Sungmin merasa dadanya sedikit ringan ketika mendengar perkataan lembut ibunya. "Aku harap begitu." Namun, rasa itu dengan cepat menguap ketika dia mendengar suara ayahnya di latar belakang lebih keras dan gelisah. Lalu suaranya terdengar bergemuruh di telepon.

**"**_**Kau baik-baik saja, Lee Sungmin?"**_

"Ya, _appa_. Maaf jika aku_—_"

**"**_**Appa menginginkan pernikahan ini! Zhoumi baik untukmu dan kau juga baik untuknya. Dia pria yang cerdas dan kau akan**__**—"**_

Sungmin segera memotong perkataan ayahnya, masa bodoh dengan nada suara ayahnya yang terdengar sangat marah. "_Appa_, aku tidak mencintai Zhoumi! Tidak pernah! Aku begitu bodoh karena dengan mudahnya terbujuk oleh kalian berdua untuk melakukan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak aku inginkan," ujarnya tegas.

_**"Lee Sungmin..."**_

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanku, _appa_, tidak lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini dan nanti. Ini hidupku dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Suaranya kini melembut. Dia dapat merasakan kebekuan tercipta di ujung telepon.

_**"Baiklah. Eommamu ingin mengucapkan selamat malam."**_

"Ya, _appa_. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ada keheningan sebentar sebelum suara ibunya terdengar lagi di telepon.

_**"Sering-seringlah menelepon ke rumah. Kau mengerti, Sungminnie?"**_

"Ya." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku menyayangimu."

_**"Aku juga, sayang. Selamat malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."**_

"Selamat malam, _eomma_."

Sungmin mematikan teleponnya, dia kembali memejamkan mata dan menghela nafasnya. Lalu dia bangkit dari atas ranjang dan memutuskan untuk mandi, mungkin berendam bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.

Air hangat dan sabun beraroma _vanilla_ cukup membuat perasaan Sungmin lebih tenang. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, pikirannya kini kembali dipenuhi oleh bayangan pria tampan dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan yang tengah bernyanyi dengan indahnya di bawah cahaya bulan.

.

.

_._

Sungmin sedang sarapan keesokan paginya ketika Heechul menghampirinya. "Kalau kau masih membutuhkan tumpangan ke kota, keponakanku sedang bersiap untuk pergi," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya, masih. Terima kasih, Heechul-_ssi,_" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dia akan berangkat dalam beberapa menit lagi. Kau akan menemukannya di luar, di truk peternakan."

"Oke, bisakah dia menungguku sebentar? Aku harus mengambil dompetku di pondok."

"Tentu, aku sudah mengatakan jika ada yang ikut menumpang dengannya ke kota."

Sembari mengangguk, Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan. Dia mampir sebentar ke pondoknya untuk mengambil tas kecil miliknya.

Truk itu, truk bak terbuka berwarna hitam, sedang menunggu di depan kantor. Tulisan 'Paradise Ranch' berwarna putih tercetak rapi di badan truk. Seraya membuka pintu penumpang, Sungmin naik memasukinya. "Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku," gumamnya, "aku..." suaranya mendadak hilang ketika pengemudi truk itu menoleh ke arahnya. Frekuensi debaran di dadanya mendadak meningkat. "Oh, kau rupanya."

"Ada masalah dengan itu, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Suatu emosi yang tidak dia kenal berpendar di dalam mata pria itu, namun menghilang dengan cepat. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak tahu jika kau keponakan Heechul-_ssi_."

"Jadi, kau siap untuk pergi atau berubah pikiran?"

Sungmin menutup pintu dengan kekuatan yang sedikit berlebihan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, lalu dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Berapa lama perjalanan ke kota?"

"Sekitar satu jam."

Satu jam. Berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerang dalam hati. Dan jangan lupakan satu jam lagi ketika pulang. Sebelum dia sempat berkata bahwa dia berubah pikiran, pria itu menyalakan mesin truknya dan keluar meninggalkan pekarangan. Mereka berpapasan dengan setengah lusin tamu yang baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan pagi. Victoria dan suaminya tampak di antara mereka. Sungmin melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ketika melewati mereka.

Hari itu indah, di luar hangat dan cerah. Berbanding dengan keadaan di dalam truk, dingin dan beku. Sungmin menjaga tatapannya agar terfokus ke pemandangan hijau yang tersaji di luar ketika keheningan di antara mereka terasa kental. Keheningan kental yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Ekor mata Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun ketika mereka berbelok meninggalkan peternakan menuju jalan bebas hambatan. Pria itu mengenakan celana _jeans_ ketat, kaus hitam, dan sandal kulit. Dia punya profil yang cukup kokoh, meski badannya tidak terlalu berotot. Selalu ada sesuatu dari pria ini, semacam pesona yang Sungmin tidak pernah rasakan terdapat pada orang lain. Dan sekarang ada sesuatu yang lebih, seolah pria itu tengah membangun dinding di antara mereka. Tatapan pria itu lurus ke jalan, seolah tidak memedulikan eksistensinya.

Gerakan Sungmin tak luput dari mata tajam Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tatapannya lurus ke jalan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?"

"Maaf, apa katamu?"

"Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini, di peternakan?"

Sungmin ragu sesaat. "Aku sedang liburan, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu?"

"Lupakan." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kau sepertinya cukup dekat dengan keluarga Shim?"

"_Well_... mereka keluarga yang baik dan ramah. Putri mereka juga cantik dan sopan. Aku juga kagum dengan mereka berdua karena bisa mengurus dengan baik empat anak perempuan dengan jarak umur yang sepertinya kurang dari satu tahun."

"Amber dan Luna memang berjarak kurang lebih satu tahun sedangkan Krystal dan Sulli mereka kembar dan jaraknya sekitar dua tahun dari Luna."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal mereka?"

"Mereka hampir setiap tahun menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas di sini, kau sendiri datang sendirian? Sepertinya kekasih berubah pikiran pada detik-detik terakhir." Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk bertanya perihal itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak melihat hal itu sebagai urusanmu. Tapi, dia tidak berubah pikiran. Aku hanya mencari perubahan suasana."

Senyum mengejek terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Dalam jas pengantin."

Sungmin balas menyeringai. "Kau sepertinya begitu penasaran, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu sebaliknya akulah yang berubah pikiran."

Kyuhyun sekilas melirik Sungmin, rasa geli tampak menari-nari di sorot matanya. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada menunggu sampai detik-detik terakhir."

Pemuda manis itu kembali mendengus pelan. Kyuhyun bahkan pernah menuduhnya tidak lebih dari pemuda kaya manja. Sungmin memilih menatap lagi ke luar jendela. Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Dia memang manja, namun itu dulu. Lagipula, bukan kesalahannya mempunyai orang tua kaya yang memanjakannya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tahu jika waktu mampu merubahnya. Meski tidak mampu merubah perasaannya kepada pria itu.

Tubuh Sungmin berjengit kaget ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh pundaknya, dan melirik pria itu.

"Lihat," ucap Kyuhyun. Dia memperlambat laju truknya, lalu menunjuk ke luar jendela di sisinya.

Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap melewati Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat puluhan domba yang tengah merumput. "Oh, lucu sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Sungmin tidak berubah, sorot mata pemuda manis itu berbinar ketika melihat suatu hal yang tampak menggemaskan untuknya dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di bibir mungilnya. "Ya." Lucu sepertimu, lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Andai aku bisa memelihara satu di rumah."

Pria tampan itu nyaris tergelak, Sungmin tidak kehilangan sisi polosnya meski lima tahun telah berlalu, tapi dia memilih menahan diri dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jalanan. Aku seharusnya menyuruh orang lain mengantar Sungmin ke kota, bathin Kyuhyun. Perjalanan ini benar-benar suatu malapetaka.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu memarkirkan truknya di area parkir di dekat pusat kota. "Aku perlu mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk peternakan. Kira-kira berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah." Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Dua jam mungkin."

Kyuhyun meringis. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu lagi di sini tengah hari nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Oke."

Pemuda manis itu keluar dari truk, menutup pintu, dan melangkah menuju trotoar, dia menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sungmin mendengar truk itu menjauh dari tepi jalan saat dia memasuki toko pertama yang dilihatnya. Ketika yakin Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Sungmin keluar lagi dan mulai berjalan.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai berbelanja. Meskipun ada saat dimana dia merayakan saat-saat bahagia ataupun melarikan diri dari saat-saat buruk dengan melakukannya atau saat terdesak seperti ini. Dia justru lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain golf, atau pergi ketempat yang tenang seperti pantai. Lagipula, dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai yang disesaki oleh banyak orang.

Sungmin melewati beberapa toko cinderamata satu per satu sampai tiba di sebuah toko serbaada yang cukup besar. Setiba di dalam, Sungmin mencoba untuk masuk ke beberapa toko, lalu mencoba beberapa baju serta celana jeans. Dia akhirnya membeli empat kemeja bergaya_ western_, dua celana _jeans _berwarna hitam dan biru, dan setengah lusin kaus. Dia juga memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dalam, baju tidur, sebuah kacamata berwarna hitam dan cokelat, dan dua buah sepatu boots koboi. Selain itu dia juga memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa jenis buah-buahan, minuman ringan, serta makanan ringan.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Kyuhyun saat melewati sebuah toko yang menjual topi koboi. Sungmin sedang mencoba topi itu di depan cermin, dengan beberapa tas belanja yang berserakan di kakinya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengangkat tangan dan menepuk-nepukkan telunjuknya ke arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau terlambat," ucapnya dingin.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Oh, maaf. Ternyata begitu banyak barang yang harus aku beli. Menurutmu topi mana yang cocok untukku? Yang berwarna putih atau cokelat?"

Yang manapun pasti cocok untukmu Sungmin, bathin Kyuhyun. "Yang cokelat. Warna putih tidak praktis di sini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pilih yang cokelat."

Sungmin mengambil tas-tas belanjannya dan membawa semuanya beserta topi itu ke kasir, seraya menyadari Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya bak awan mendung hitam. Dia membayar topi itu, lalu menyusul pria itu yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Kau ingin makan siang dulu sebelum kembali ke peternakan, Sungmin-_ssi_? Ini sudah lewat waktu makan siang dan aku merasa lapar." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu menanyakan itu kepada Sungmin.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah merasa lapar," jawab Sungmin.

"Taruh belanjaanmu di truk, lalu kita bisa mencari makan."

Sungmin melakukan apa yang pria itu sarankan, mengamati bahwa bak belakang truk sudah dipenuhi beberapa dus dan karung. Dia menutup dan mengunci pintu, lalu bergegas mengejar Kyuhyun, yang berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar.

"Kita mau makan dimana, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" ucapnya, seraya berjalan di samping pria itu.

"Di salah satu c_afe_ di dekat sini."

Saat di ujung blok, mereka menyeberang jalan dan memasuki sebuah _cafe._ _Cafe_ itu kecil, tidak terlalu ramai karena memang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Ada sebuah meja panjang di seberang pintu, bilik-bilik berjajar di ketiga sisi temboknya.

Seraya mengagumi celana _jeans_ Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu pas memeluk pinggang hingga kaki pria itu, Sungmin mengikuti pria itu ke bilik di bagian belakang di dekat jendela dan duduk di hadapan pria itu.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan daftar menu kepada Sungmin dan mengambil sebuah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mengamati daftar menu, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa makan, bahkan hanya satu gigitan, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya. Semua kenangan yang telah susah payah telah dia coba untuk singkirkan dari benaknya kembali bermunculan sejernih kristal, seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

_Sungmin berumur dua puluh dua tahun saat pertama kali menonton Kyuhyun menyanyi. Peristiwa itu terjadi saat ada acara pekan raya, dia datang ke sana bersama dengan sahabatnya. Mereka pergi ke arena pekan raya seraya bergurau, membayangkan akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Sahabatnya dengan cepat menjadi bosan, sementara Sungmin meski dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, namun begitu terpesona melihat banyak hiasan serta lampu beraneka warna, dan stand-stand yang terlihat menarik untuk dikunjungi._

_Dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal meski sahabatnya harus pulang terlebih dulu, hingga Sungmin memilih memutuskan untuk berkeliling, melihat-lihat berbagai macam barang dan makanan yang dijual di stand-stand yang berdiri di sana. Sungmin akhirnya membeli sebuah gantungan kelinci, sebuah gelang tangan, serta beberapa buah Bungeoppang. _

_Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan area pekan raya, setelah lelah berkeliling saat bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Pria itu hampir membuatnya terjatuh, untung saja dia mempunyai refleks yang bagus, meski dia harus rela kehilangan Bungeoppangnya, selama beberapa saat dia merasa lidahnya terasa kelu. Kyuhyun begitu tampan. Bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, rambut ikal kecokelatan, terkesan sedikit dingin dan misterius, dan matanya tajam berwarna hitam cemerlang, pria itu mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam dengan jas senada._

_"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Suara pria itu bahkan terdengar indah di telinganya. _

_"Tapi, Bungeoppangnya?"_

_Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti." _

_"Ah, baiklah terima kasih."_

_Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dia masih menatap Kyuhyun bahkan saat pria itu berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah panggung. Pria itu terlihat paling menonjol diantara kerumunan orang, membuat Sungmin mudah untuk mengikutinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukkan, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin pergi, putusnya. Tidak sampai dia mencari tahu._

_Sungmin mendapat tempat duduk di bangku paling ujung di dekat pintu masuk arena panggung. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat pria yang tadi diikutinya kini berdiri di atas panggung. Rasa tidak nyaman akan keramaian segera terlupakan oleh Sungmin begitu mendengar pria itu bernyanyi. Suara pria itu benar-benar mengagumkan, nyaris ajaib. Pria itu menyanyikan lagu ballad yang begitu pas untuk warna suaranya. Dan dia hanya bisa bertepuk tangan ketika Kyuhyun selesai menyanyi. Pria itu menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan senyuman itu menyambarnya bak halilintar. Mematikan. Menghancurkan. Sangat menarik._

_Pemuda manis itu tetap berada di sana sampai pertunjukan menyanyi itu selesai, lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat parkir, kemudian teringat jika sahabatnya sudah pulang lebih dulu dan sekarang dia tidak punya tumpangan, lebih parahnya lagi dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Seraya mendesah, dia berbalik dan kembali menuju arena pekan raya untuk mencari telepon. Dan dia kembali bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya._

_"Ini pasti takdir." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, seraya menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya._

_"Mungkin." Kyuhyun tampak seksi meski jasnya telah ditanggalkan hingga menyisakan celana jeans dan kaus berwarna hitam. "Kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan telepon? Aku lupa membawa ponselku." tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun._

_"Di sebelah sana, dekat kamar kecil."_

_"Terima kasih."_

_"Aku baru saja akan pergi mencari makanan, kau ingin bergabung denganku? Anggap saja sebagai ganti Bungeoppang tadi. Bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin terkesiap, pria itu mengajaknya makan, dia tidak mempercayai hal itu. "Apa tidak merepotkan?_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."_

_Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Oke, tapi aku harus menelepon ayahku untuk datang menjemputku."_

_"Sebenarnya pekerjaanku sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang setelah kita makan, itu jika kau tidak keberatan."_

_Biasanya Sungmin tidak pernah mau diantar pulang oleh orang asing, namun entah mengapa dia begitu tertarik pada pria di hadapannya, dia juga yakin jika pria itu pria baik-baik yang tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. "Baiklah. Jika tidak merepotkan."_

"Hei!" Kyuhyun menjangkau ke seberang meja dan menepuk pundak Sungmin, membawa pemuda manis itu kembali ke saat ini. "Kau sudah siap memesan?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan. "Apa? Oh ya. Aku ingin memesan Jjolmyeon serta _chocolate shake_, dan Nokca Patbingsu."

"Aku pesan Naengmyoen dan _iced coffee_," ujarnya kepada pelayan.

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman merebak diantara mereka saat pelayan itu pergi untuk menyerahkan pesanan mereka. Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak meloncat keluar dari truk begitu melihat Kyuhyun berada di balik kemudi.

Seraya bersandar di tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin. Sejujurnya dia menyadari jika terlibat dengan pemuda manis itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi, ada sesuatu mengenai Sungmin, cara Sungmin menatapnya, cara Sungmin membuatnya merasakan sesuatu, yang tidak bisa dia lawan.

Dia mengajak pemuda manis itu makan malam saat malam pertama mereka bertemu, dan semua yang diceritakan pemuda manis itu kepadanya semakin membuktikan bahwa naluri pertamanya benar. Pemuda manis itu akan menjadi masalah. Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin lebih muda darinya, dan dia nyaris tersedak minumannya saat pemuda manis itu berkata bahwa dia sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun, lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ungkapan pria polos langsung terlintas di benaknya, tapi jarak dua tahun yang memisahkan mereka terasa tidak terlalu jauh. Kenyataan bahwa pemuda manis itu kaya dan tinggal di kawasan elite di Distrik Gangnam menjadi kejutan lain baginya. Hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar mengantar Sungmin pulang, mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan meninggalkannya di sana, tidak akan pernah berniat untuk menemuinya lagi.

Seminggu kemudian, Kyuhyun melihat jika Sungmin datang kembali ke acara pekan raya. Dia menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati sore itu, selalu menyadari bahwa pemuda manis itu selalu mengamatinya dan memperhatikannya. Itu menjadi hari terbaiknya, dia bahkan memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi yang diikutinya. Dia berencana untuk berbincang dengan Sungmin, tetapi pada saat jeda, dia justru mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak berurusan dengan pemuda manis itu lagi dan bertanya apa Sungmin mau makan malam bersamanya setelah dia selesai menyanyi. Dan hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui, mereka duduk-duduk di dalam mobilnya seraya berpelukan, bahkan sesekali berbagi ciuman.

"Naengmyoen dan _iced coffee_?"

Ketika pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kenangannya, merasa senang atas gangguan itu.

"Jjolmyeon, _chocolate shake_, dan Nokca Patbingsu? Silakan panggil saya lagi jika butuh sesuatu."

Kyuhyun meraih gelas _iced coffee_nya dan meminum isinya. "Jadi, berapa lama kau akan tinggal di peternakan?" ucapnya.

"Entahlah." Sungmin mengaduk Jjolmyeonnya. "Sampai aku siap untuk pulang ke rumah mungkin."

Pria tampan itu mendesah pelan, ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan orangtua Sungmin mengenai putra mereka yang melarikan diri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di peternakan itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sekitar empat tahun."

"Kurasa kau pasti menyukainya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Ini cuma pekerjaan." Dan lebih baik dari penjara, bathinnya.

Sungmin melirik diam-diam ke tangan kiri Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Ya ampun, tidak."

Pemuda manis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terkejut dengan jawaban kasar Kyuhyun. "Kudengar kau... ah sudahlah."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kalau kau sudah bertunangan."

Kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Kau mendengar kabar itu dari siapa?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

Pria tampan itu tampak benar-benar terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau dan Hyukjae berteman."

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. "Kami masih bertukar kabar sesekali." Akunya enggan. "Lagi pula, ada yang salah jika aku berteman dengannya?"

"Tidak," ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun telah mengenalkannya dengan Hyukjae saat mereka bertemu di arena pekan raya, saat itu Hyukjae tengah mengikuti kompetisi menari. Hyukjae bisa dibilang sahabat Kyuhyun. Pria itu merupakan orang yang tepat untuk dihubungi saat Sungmin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kabar itu benar?"

"Benar apa?"

"Kau sudah bertunangan."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat sorot mata Sungmin yang memancarkan kesedihan. "Tidak!"

Sungmin mendesah lega. "Tapi pernah?"

"Ya, pernah," sahut Kyuhyun, dengan nada bicara yang sama kesalnya seperti dirinya. Putusnya hubungan mereka memang kesalahan Sungmin, meskipun tidak mungkin pemuda manis itu tahu. "Apa lagi yang Hyukjae katakan padamu?"

Sungmin meminum _chocolate shake_nya, berharap mereka tidak pernah memulai percakapan ini. "Dia bilang kau punya masalah dengan hukum beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih. Sungmin juga menjadi penyebab masalah itu, bathinnya.

Manik mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi, benar kalau begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, sorot matanya sebeku ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin meletakkan minumannya, merasa tidak berselera menghabiskannya.

"Kau sudah selesai dan siap untuk pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan _iced coffee_nya, memanggil kembali pelayan untuk membayar, lalu mereka keluar dari bilik.

Seraya menghela napas, Sungmin mengikuti pria itu keluar. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun mengapa pria itu tidak pernah membalas bahkan mengangkat teleponnya, tetapi dia merasa belum siap untuk mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk kembali memunculkan masa lalu yang berusaha dia lupakan.

Perjalanan kembali ke peternakan bahkan lebih beku dari sebelumnya, terasa sangat lama dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih bagi yang masih berkenan membaca dan mereview.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR.


	4. Chapter 4

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Sungjin, Victoria, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon, and Others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 3

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di depan pondoknya saat mereka pulang ke peternakan, lalu dia kembali ke penginapan untuk menurunkan barang-barang persediaan. Dari semua nasib yang menyedihkan, nasibku pasti yang paling buruk, bathin Kyuhyun. Mengapa pemuda manis itu muncul di sini? Dari semua tempat yang ada? Sungmin tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda polos saat Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu dengannya, meski usianya sudah dua puluh dua tahun, sementara dia sendiri berumur dua puluh tahun, lebih muda dua tahun dari Sungmin. Tetapi, Sungmin kini telah matang dan dewasa, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan usia yang seharusnya.

Setelah selesai membongkar muatan dari truk, dia mengendarai truknya kembali ke pondoknya. Dia memarkirkan truknya di samping pondoknya, mematikan mesin, dan bergegas membuka pintu truknya. Ali mendekat saat Kyuhyun melangkah keluar, dan pria itu menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat untuk menggaruk-garuk telinga anjing itu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengganti kausnya, mengambil topi dan memakai sepatu boots. Dia memandang jam dinding, menyadari dia masih punya waktu dua puluh menit sebelum jadwalnya mengantar sebuah kelompok untuk berkuda.

Memasuki dapur, dia menyambar sekaleng bir dari kulkas, lalu melangkah ke beranda dan duduk di tangga. Ali berbaring di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya, lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa Sungmin harus datang ke sini?" gumamnya. Ali menggeram sebagai balasan, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan tuannya.

"Sial!" Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melempar kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Harapan satu-satunya adalah pemuda manis itu akan segera bosan, lalu kembali ke tempatnya berada, kembali ke ayahnya yang kaya, ke rumahnya yang besar dan nyaman, dan ke mobilnya yang mewah.

Kyuhyun pernah mengantar pemuda manis itu pulang ke rumahnya pada suatu malam tidak lama setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Rumah? Bangunan itu merupakan _mansion_ berlantai tiga, dikelilingi pagar besi tempa dengan penjaga berseragam di pintu gerbang. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan tempat itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tetapi, melihatnya malam itu, membuat dirinya menyadari saat itu juga bahwa mereka tidak punya masa depan bersama.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang orangtua Sungmin akan katakan jika pemuda manis itu mengajaknya makan malam pada hari Minggu. Dan saat hal itu terjadi satu bulan kemudian, makan malam itu menjadi malapetaka paling buruk yang pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan. Ayah Sungmin, Lee Chunhwa menatap dirinya seolah pemuda manis itu membawa pulang seorang gelandangan dan berencana untuk membantunya. Sementara ibu Sungmin, Kang Kyeong Suk hanya tersenyum canggung dan terlihat gugup saat melihatnya.

Di meja makan, ayah dan ibu Sungmin berbicara dengan sopan mengenai cuaca, bertanya mengenai keluarganya, jelas-jelas terkejut saat dirinya mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia berkerja sebagai penyanyi serabutan. Saat dia berpamitan, Kyuhyun tidak diundang untuk datang lagi. Lee Chunhwa menawarkan perpisahan yang tegas, nada bicara dan ekspresinya jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan diterima lagi di rumah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju penginapan. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain yang lebih buruk dari pada pertemuan dengan Kang Kyeong Suk dan Lee Chunhwa itu, sampai dia tiba di kandang dan mendapati Sungmin sedang menunggu di sana bersama enam tamu lainnya. Youngwoon sudah menyiapkan beberapa ekor kuda. Kuda-kuda itu terikat di pagar kandang dengan ekor yang mengibas malas.

Mata Sungmin membelalak begitu melihatnya, dan Kyuhyun tahu pemuda manis itu tidak berada di sini karena ingin melihatnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya." Kyuhyun mengangguk ke arah para penunggang kuda. Perjalanan berkuda ini khusus ditunjukkan bagi orang dewasa. Pasangan paling muda berusia di pertengahan dua puluhan, pasangan paling tua berusia sekitar enam puluhan. Sungmin satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Apakah ada diantara kalian yang sudah tahu cara berkuda?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan dibalas oleh gelengan. "Tidak ada? _Well_... tidak apa-apa, begitu hari ini berakhir, kalian semua akan menjadi mahir. Pertama-tama kita akan belajar bagaimana memasang pelana. Dan jangan khawatir mengenai kuda-kuda ini. Ini kuda-kuda terlatih, saya bisa pastikan itu."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memasang-masangkan kuda dengan penunggangnya, menyisakan kuda favoritnya untuk Sungmin. Tetapi, ketika dia sampai pada pemuda manis itu, Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berkuda hari ini."

Seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa lega, namun anehnya dia justru merasa sebaliknya. "Takut berkuda denganku? Atau takut berduaan denganku, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin mengangkat dagunya angkuh dan meluruskan bahunya. "Tentu saja tidak! Tidak keduanya. Aku hanya mengira kau sudah cukup bertemu denganku dalam satu hari ini."

"Sayang," ujar Kyuhyun, suaranya rendah sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh Sungmin, "kau selalu tidak pernah cukup bagiku."

Kata-kata pria itu menciptakan rasa hangat yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuh pemuda manis itu, sebelum kendali dirinya kembali. "Wow, aku merasa tersanjung," ucapnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Jadi, siap berkuda denganku siang ini? Atau kau akan melarikan diri lagi?" Sorot matanya mengejek.

"Aku tidak pernah_—_" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku akan berkuda denganmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Pria itu patut diberi pujian karena tidak menampakan rasa puas diri. Sembari mengambil selimut dan meletakkannya di atas pelana, Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Baiklah, para _cowboy_ dan juga _cowgirl_. Begini cara kita memasang pelana kuda. Selimut terlebih dahulu..." Dia meletakan selimut itu di punggung kuda yang dipilihnya untuk Sungmin. "Pastikan untuk meratakannya. Sebuah kerutan di selimut akan tidak nyaman bagi kuda dan dapat menyebabkan luka."

Kyuhyun menyusuri barisan, memastikan semua orang melakukannya dengan benar, sebelum kembali ke kuda tunggangan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya adalah pelana. Pastikan pelana diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah, lalu ikat dengan kencang. Dan tepuk-tepuk perut kuda kalian hingga ikatannya benar-benar kencang." Pria itu mengikat pelana di kuda tunggangan Sungmin, melakukannya dengan perlahan sehingga yang lain bisa mengikuti. Setelah itu, sekali lagi Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri barisan, memastikan semua ikatan telah dikencangkan dengan benar.

"Baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya, pegang tali kekang, letakkan kaki kiri kalian di sanggurdi dan angkat tubuh kalian ke atas pelana. Berpeganglah di ujung pelana jika perlu," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya, dia harus memastikan semuanya dilakukan dengan benar. "Ya, benar begitu."

Ketika mereka semua sudah berada di punggung kuda, Kyuhyun menaiki kudanya sendiri, yaitu seekor _appalossa_ yang kurus dengan surai yang dipotong pendek dan ekor yang tebal. Kuda itu tidak kelihatan bagus, tapi kuda itu adalah kuda jelajah terbaik di peternakan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke balik punggungnya untuk memastikan semua orang sudah siap. "Kalau kalian ingin berbelok ke kanan, tarik tali kekang ke sebelah kanan dan jika kalian ingin berbelok ke kiri, tarik tali kekang ke sebelah kiri. Tarik kedua sisi tali kekang pada saat bersamaan bila ingin berhenti. Jangan mengentak tali kekang. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Apakah kita akan melihat hewan liar?" pertanyaan itu datang dari seorang pria paruh baya dengan kamera tergantung di lehernya.

Pria tampan itu meringis. Hewan liar di sini? Yang benar saja, bathinnya. "Itu tergantung pada jenis hewan liarnya, jika beruntung kita bisa melihat beberapa ekor rusa pada saat-saat seperti ini."

"Apakah kudaku punya nama?" pertanyaan itu datang dari pasangan wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluhan.

"Namanya Ari," jawab Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ari. Terima kasih."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Baiklah semua sudah siap?"

Para penunggang menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan beberapa seruan. Seraya melirik Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kyuhyun mengetukkan kakinya pada kudanya dan kuda besar itu melangkah. Seorang koboi lain, Kim Youngwoon, mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

Jalur untuk penunggang pemula terbilang mudah. Jalur itu menyusuri aliran sungai kecil kurang lebih satu setengah kilometer, lalu tiba di sebuah percabangan. Aliran sebelah kiri menuju ke arah hutan. Aliran sebelah kanan membuat putaran menuju kembali ke penginapan. Sekitar satu mil di depan percabangan, jalur itu menanjak landai menuju ke punggung bukit yang datar. Kyuhyun biasanya berhenti di puncak itu sehingga penunggang lainnya bisa memandang peternakan dan pedesaan. Dari sana, mereka menuruni lembah dan berkuda melewati padang rumput ke sebidang hutan. Di sinilah mereka bisa melihat puluhan domba merumput dan terkadang bisa melihat rusa jika sudah berada di hutan. Tupai seringkali terlihat berlarian di atas pohon di sepanjang jalur yang mereka tempuh. Burung-burung berkicau dan terbang dari dahan pohon bahkan elang kadang terlihat melayang mengikuti arus angin.

Kyuhyun merasakan sebagian ketegangannya hilang saat mereka meninggalkan peternakan. Hanya di sinilah tempat yang jauh dari peradaban, namun entah mengapa justru dia merasa sangat nyaman di sini, rasanya sama seperti di rumah. Dia mengingat hari-harinya yang dia habiskan di balik jeruji besi. Dia mungkin masih berada di sana jika Heechul tidak menolongnya. Pamannya itu telah mengeluarkan uang untuk menebusnya keluar dari penjara, memberinya pekerjaan, dan meyakinkan para penegak hukum jika peristiwa semacam itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Hari-hari yang dia habiskan di penjara adalah hari-hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Dia segera menepis kenangan buruk itu dari benaknya. Di puncak bukit, dia bertukar posisi dengan Youngwoon. Menjadi penjaga di belakang adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sungmin adalah penunggang terakhir dan Kyuhyun tak kuasa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin terlihat berkuda dengan santai di atas pelana, bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kuda. Pemuda manis itu duduk dengan santai dan rasanya menyenangkan menatap pemuda manis itu, bahkan dari belakang. Rambutnya kini lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun ingat. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengelus helaian lembut sepekat malam itu dengan jemarinya, sesekali menciumnya dan menghirup aroma lembut dari sana.

Sial! Kyuhyun merenggut pikirannya dari Sungmin. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan pemuda manis itu, harus berhenti menyiksa dirinya dengan masa lalu. Semua ini sudah berakhir dan sudah terjadi, dan tidak mungkin kembali. Dulu dia tidak cukup baik bagi pemuda manis itu dan tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya perasaannya yang tidak berubah.

"Lihat!" seseorang berteriak kegirangan. "Seekor rusa."

Youngwoon menarik tali kekang kudanya dan penunggang yang lain berhenti di belakangnya. Pria yang membawa kamera tadi langsung memotret. Telinga rusa itu bergerak-gerak, tubuhnya bersiap untuk lari. Hingga salah satu penunggang kuda yang lainnya tidak sengaja bersuara dan rusa itu menghilang secepat kilat.

.

.

.

Sungmin berharap seandainya tadi dia membeli kamera di toko cinderamata. Pemandangannya begitu memesona, kaki bukit Odaesan, aliran sungai yang berkelok-kelok, danau Samjeongho, serta padang rumput yang menghijau dengan beberapa domba yang tengah merumput. Dan di atas semua itu langit begitu luas dan begitu biru, nyaris menyilaukan begitu memandangnya.

Dan Kyuhyun. Pernahkah ada pria yang terlihat setampan Kyuhyun saat menunggang kuda? Pria tampan itu duduk dengan tegak dan santai di atas pelana, topinya dipasang rendah, siaga sekaligus waspada saat menunjuk seekor rusa di kejauhan.

Rasanya menyakitkan berada di dekat pria itu. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Bahkan saat ini, dia tidak yakin apa yang salah. Mereka mengalami perselisihan konyol yang entah mengapa berkembang menjadi pertengkaran besar. Dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia katakan, sesuatu yang dia sesali, meskipun dia tidak ingat lagi apa sebenarnya penyebab dari pertengkaran mereka, kecuali bahwa hal itu berkaitan dengan pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke Busan. Sungmin menyadari betapa tololnya dia saat itu karena bertengkar mengenai sesuatu yang begitu sepele.

Bernyanyi adalah mata pencaharian Kyuhyun. Tapi, saat itu dia masih begitu polos dan jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada pria itu. Dia tidak suka berpisah dengan pria itu lebih dari beberapa jam, sendirian dalam beberapa hari. Kyuhyun menuduhnya manja dan egois, sementara dia menuduh Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan tidak perhatian.

Apa yang diingatnya adalah keheningan yang sangat terasa diantara mereka saat Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang malam itu. Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di gerbang depan. Sungmin hanya duduk di situ, raut wajahnya datar, berharap Kyuhyun mau meminta maaf dan membatalkan rencananya. Tetapi, pria itu hanya berkata 'Aku akan meneleponmu.' dan dia hanya menyahut 'Tidak Perlu.' Sungmin sungguh menyesal setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tetapi dia terlalu keras kepala dan angkuh untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Dia turun dengan tergesa dari mobil Kyuhyun, menutup pintu mobil pria itu dengan kasar, menekan dengan keras kode untuk membuka pintu gerbang, dan nyaris berlari menyusuri jalan berliku menuju rumahnya tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang.

Dia bahkan menangis keesokan harinya, lalu dengan menyingkirkan sifat keras kepala serta keangkuhannya, dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun, yang mengangkat teleponnya justru ibu pria itu, Kim Hanna. Ibu pria itu berkata jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke Busan pagi-pagi sekali.

Sungmin merasakan kekecewaan yang luar biasa, dia merasa Kyuhyun begitu ingin menghindarinya hingga pergi ke Busan sehari lebih awal dari yang direncanakan pria itu. Dia akan bergegas pulang jika sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah berharap pria itu sekedar menelepon atau meninggalkan pesan untuknya, tapi pria itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Ponsel milik pria itu bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. Setelah seminggu bermuram durja di rumah, orangtuanya memutuskan bahwa dia butuh perubahan suasana. Hingga saat liburan musim panas, mereka membawanya ke Amerika mengunjungi Cyepress Point Club di Pebble Beach, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain golf dan menikmati keindahan pantai yang tersaji di sana.

Sungmin segera menelepon Lee Hyukjae, setelah tiba kembali di rumahnya. Menanyakan kabar temannya itu sekaligus ingin mencari tahu apakah Hyukjae medengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun. Dan saat Hyukjae mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan, Sungmin merasa mual. Bertekad untuk menyingkirkan pria itu dari pikirannya bahkan hidupnya.

Hingga dia bertemu Zhoumi saat dia mengambil salah satu mata kuliah yang sama dengan pria itu. Mereka berada di tingkat yang sama. Pria itu hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Dengan cepat dia menjadi akrab dengan Zhoumi dan membawa pria itu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya saat liburan Natal. Zhoumi juga begitu cepat mengambil hati ayahnya. Mereka berbicara banyak tentang dunia bisnis. Menengok kembali ke belakang Sungmin menyadari jika Zhoumi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya dibanding dengan dirinya. Aneh, hal itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Tentu saja ayahnya sangat senang ketika dia dan Zhoumi mengumumkan pertunangan mereka. Zhoumi adalah segala sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Kyuhyun.

Dan itulah, pikir Sungmin, alasan sebenarnya dia melarikan diri.

Sambil menatap ke depan, Sungmin melihat seekor kelinci yang melompat di antara semak-semak. Melihat kelinci itu mengingatkannya kepada sebuah boneka kelinci dengan bulu seputih salju yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya pada saat mereka berkencan di pekan raya. Pria itu memberikannya kerena pria itu merasa hewan itu mirip dengannya, lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia biasanya marah jika Sungjin mengejeknya _cute_, manis atau bahkan cantik. Bagaimanapun dia seorang pria dan menguasai _matrial arts_. Namun, entah mengapa dia justru merasa tersanjung ketika pria itu yang mengatakannya. Dan boneka itu satu-satunya benda yang diberikan pria itu yang tidak dibuangnya.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Terkejut, Sungmin mendongak, tidak menyadari jika dia mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan lantang. Untuk sesaat dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah pria itu, lalu mengucapkan hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya. "Kenapa kau sampai dipenjara?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi datar dan dingin. "Apa pengaruhnya untukmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu."

"Kau seperti seorang gadis yang selalu ingin tahu." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku seorang pria!"

"Ya, kau memang seorang pria, tapi tetap mau tahu sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu," jawab Kyuhyun, dan mendesak kudanya untuk segera berlari.

Sungmin menatap kepergian pria itu, bersedih atas apa yang hilang diantara mereka, berharap mempunyai keberanian untuk bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, mengapa pria itu tidak pernah menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyanyi lagi malam itu. Victoria mengundangnya untuk pergi bersama dengan wanita itu dan keluarganya, tetapi dia menolak. Berada di dekat Kyuhyun, melihat pria itu, berbicara dengannya, memunculkan begitu banyak kenangan_, _kenangan menyenangkan yang menyakitkan untuk diingat karena mengingatkan betapa dia merindukan pria itu.

Saat kuliah, Sungmin menghabiskan begitu banyak malam untuk memikirkan Kyuhyun, ingin mengetahui siapa yang pria itu kencani atau apakah pria itu sudah menikah. Dia sangat cemburu kepada sosok wanita maupun pria yang tidak dia kenal, sosok yang mungkin tidak pernah ada. Tapi, di pikirannya, Sungmin membayangkan sosok yang melihat Kyuhyun menyanyi, pergi ke bioskop bersama pria itu, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Dan selalu, di dalam benaknya, dia tahu sosok itu bisa jadi adalah dirinya sendiri seandainya dia tidak begitu keras kepala dan egois.

Sembari berdiri di luar pondok penginapannya, menatap bintang-bintang, Sungmin mendengar alunan musik mulai mengalir. Dengan mata terpejam, dia bisa merasakan alunan musik itu menyelubunginya, merasuk ke jiwanya.

Seraya mendesah, Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang. _Star light, star bright, first star i see tonight, i wish i may, i wish i might, have the wish i wish tonight._ Cepat atau lambat dia harus pulang dan menghadapi orangtua serta teman-temannya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang lebih buruk, tinggal di sini dan tersiksa akibat berada berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, atau pulang ke rumah dan mencoba menjelaskan mengapa dia meninggalkan Zhoumi di altar.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar merambat di udara, dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana Sungmin mendapati dirinya berlari menyeberangi halaman menuju _amphitheater_. Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, dia berhenti di depan pintu masuk dan menemukan tempat duduk di bagian belakang, tempat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Saat melihat pria itu, penonton seolah menghilang di kejauhan, dan Sungmin hanya menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan sensasi kegembiraan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Penampilan pria itu terkesan _casual_, namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pesonanya di mata Sungmin.

Jantungnya seakan berdetak seirama dengan alunan musik yang mengalun saat mendengar pria itu menyanyi. Pria itu sudah setengah jalan menuju lagunya, saat jeda, tatapannya mencari-cari diantara penonton. Sungmin sadar saat Kyuhyun melihatnya, merasakan aliran listrik mengalir diantara mereka, vital dan hidup. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mulai kembali menyanyi, pria itu lebih menghayati dan menjiwai lagunya, dan Sungmin menyadari pria itu menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati hanya untuknya, seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan di masa lalu.

Begitu pria itu selesai menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya, Sungmin bergegas keluar dari a_mphitheater_ dan kembali ke pondok. Begitu berada di dalam, dia justru berjalan mondar-mandir dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, lalu karena terlalu gelisah untuk tidur, dia memutuskan pergi ke luar. Sejenak dia hanya berdiri di luar, ragu-ragu, lalu berbalik dan menyusuri jalur sepanjang sungai, menuju ke arah berlawanan dari podok Kyuhyun.

Malam itu begitu indah dan cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus diantara pepohonan. Jangkrik berderik. Dia mendengar kuda meringkik di kejauhan, suara samar lagu _trot_ dari salah satu pondok. Seraya melewati tempat itu, Sungmin menengok ke jendela. Beberapa pasangan tengah menari dan bernyanyi. Dia mendesah, lalu berjalan pergi. Sungmin merasa tidak pantas berada di sini. Semua orang mengajak keluarga atau pasangan, kecuali dirinya.

Dia berjalan sampai lampu penginapan berada jauh di belakangnya, lalu menyusuri pinggir sungai dan duduk di sebuah batu. Cahaya bulan berkerlip dan berkilauan di permukaan air. Sungmin menatap aliran sungai yang pelan, berharap seandainya dia bisa memutar balik waktu, berharap seandainya dia bisa menarik kata-kata kasar yang pernah dia ucapkan. Tetapi, dia menyadari semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun lebih awal setelah malam yang gelisah. Dia buru-buru mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan kaus berwarna hitam, memakai boots dan topi lalu menuju penginapan. Ruang makan belum dibuka, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara dari dapur, dan ketika mengintip ke dalam, dia melihat Ryeowook tengah memasak untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook-_ssi_," sapa Sungmin ramah.

Ryeowook mendongak, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiraan Sungmin. "Oh, selamat pagi, Sungmin-ssi," balasnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Bisakah aku meminta secangkir kopi dan roti bundar manis untuk bekal di jalan nanti?"

Pemuda mungil itu mengusapkan tangannya di celemeknya yang bermotif jerapah. "Tidak masalah. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin meninggalkan penginapan. Dia menuruni jalan setapak menuju jalur di sepanjang sungai. Kopinya kental dan enak, sementara rotinya masih hangat. Setelah melempar cangkir plastik itu ke tempat sampah, dia baru saja akan melanjutkan perjalanaan menyusuri jalur ketika mendengar ringkik kuda. Berbelok meninggalkan jalur tadi, dia berjalan menuju kandang.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaus bertuliskan 'Paradise Ranch' terlihat sedang memasang pelana pada sederetan kuda.

"_Anyeonghaseo_," sapa Sungmin.

"_Anyeonghaseo_," sahut pemuda itu. "Anda bangun pagi-pagi sekali, Tuan."

"Aku ingin berkeliling pagi ini. Apa aku boleh membawa salah satu kuda sebentar saja?" tanya Sungmin.

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu. "Saya tidak bisa menemani anda, sebelum Youngwoon _hyung_ atau Kyuhyun _hyung_ berada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling di sekitar penginapan. Kurasa aku tidak akan tersesat."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana, ya..."

Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi jauh."

"Baiklah. Anda bisa membawa Hyaku. Dia tidak kelihatan terlalu bagus, tapi dia santai dan gaya berjalannya nyaman," ucapnya seraya mengelus tubuh seekor kuda.

Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Sama-sama."

Pemuda itu benar. Hyaku tidak kelihatan terlalu bagus. Kuda betina itu memiliki kulit berwarna cokelat dengan surai dan bulu ekor yang kasar, tapi Hyaku punya mata yang cerdas, gaya berjalan yang santai dan mulut yang lembut.

Kemarin adalah kali pertama Sungmin berkuda lagi, setelah sekian lama. Sejujurnya dia suka berkuda, dan karena orangtuanya jarang sekali menolak permintaannya, mereka secara khusus memberinya pelajaran berkuda.

Dia menunggangi kuda betina itu untuk berjalan-jalan dan berderap di bagian luar halaman peternakan, tapi dengan cepat dia merasa bosan. Dia baru saja akan kembali ke kandang saat melihat tanda menuju jalur yang mereka lewati kemarin. Sejauh yang dia ingat, itu jalur yang mudah, jalurnya lebar dan tampak jelas. Sungmin ragu-ragu sesaat, lalu menghela Hyaku maju. Pasti takkan berbahaya berkuda dalam jarak yang tidak jauh dari peternakan. Lagi pula, jalur itu memang ditunjukan untuk pemula.

Pagi itu tenang, damai, tanpa terdengar suara apapun selain suara burung berkicau dan suara kaki kuda betina yang mengais-ngais memecah keheningan. Sejenak dia memikirkan rumahnya, tapi memikirkan semua yang menunggunya di sana membuatnya tertekan, jadi dia menyingkirkan hal itu dari pikirannya, bertekad untuk menikmati perjalanannya. Langit terlihat berwarna biru, serta udara yang terasa masih begitu segar dan bersih.

Dia tersenyum ketika melihat seekor tupai yang dia jumpai, menghela Hyaku untuk melakukan lompatan saat melihat seekor kelinci di pinggiran jalur. Ketika sampai di percabangan jalan, Sungmin berhenti. Kemarin, mereka pergi ke arah kanan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyaku?" tanyanya, lalu dia memutuskan untuk menghela kuda itu ke arah kiri. "Apa kita akan pergi melihat sesuatu yang baru?"

Terus berjalan, Sungmin lupa waktu, pikirannya menjauh dari segala sesuatu kecuali keindahan alam di sekelilingnya dan goyangan kuda tunggangannya itu. Jalur itu berkelak-kelok, menembus hutan, mendaki bukit kecil, melintasi sungai, lalu lurus dan menanjak dengan tajam.

Lama-kelamaan, sosok Kyuhyun memasuki pikirannya. Sungmin berharap seandainya dia menanyakan lebih banyak informasi kepada Hyukjae mengenai apa yang pria itu lakukan beberapa tahun lalu, tetapi ketika Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa pria itu sudah bertunangan, itu membuatnya sangat terkejut sehingga dia hanya bisa menggumamkan terima kasih dengan terburu-buru dan memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menikah sekarang bukan berarti bahwa pria itu belum pernah menikah. Hanya memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya merasa cemburu. Namun, jika Kyuhyun memang pernah menikah, pria itu pasti akan mengatakannya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin juga tidak. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalunya. Sungmin jadi bertanya-tanya lagi mengapa pria itu sampai pernah masuk penjara.

Dengan sedikit terkejut, Sungmin menyadari hari mulai gelap. Aku tidak mungkin pergi selama ini, bathinnya. Dia mendongak ke atas, terlihat awan kelabu gelap bergulung-gulung di langit, mendengar bunyi guntur di kejauhan. Kilat menyambar di langit, diikuti dentuman guntur, lebih keras kali ini.

Sungmin baru saja akan memutar arah Hyaku kembali ke peternakan saat menyadari bahwa selama dia melamunkan Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana dia telah keluar jalur. Seraya menghela kudanya untuk berhenti, pemuda manis itu melihat ke sekitarnya, mencari tanda-tanda yang dia kenal, akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar telah tersesat.

Awan bergulung-gulung di atas kepalanya, tampak semakin gelap, lalu langit mencurahkan guyuran air hujan. Kurang dari semenit, Sungmin sudah basah kuyup.

Kilat yang menyilaukan membelah angkasa. Tercium aroma air hujan, lalu sebuah pohon berderak keras dan nyaris tumbang. Hyaku mengangkat kaki depannya dan mulai berlari. Sungmin menarik tali kekang, tetapi Hyaku terlihat ketakutan dan terus berlari dengan kencang.

Kaki-kakinya menjepit erat kedua sisi tubuh kudanya, Sungmin mencengkeram erat ujung pelana, berdoa agar Hyaku tidak terpeleset di rumput yang basah atau menginjak lubang.

Sungmin mencoba menarik tali kekang lagi, namun sia-sia. Hyaku sangat ketakutan dan tidak ingin berhenti. Sungmin berpegangan erat pada ujung pelana seolah itu adalah tali penolongnya. Sungmin hanya mampu bertahan dan berdoa semoga Hyaku tahu jalan pulang dan mereka akan sampai di sana dengan selamat.

Padang rumput itu berujung pada lereng berpohon. Ketika kuda betina itu kehilangan pijakan, Sungmin menjerit dan terlempar ke samping dari pelana, mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya terbentur dahan yang patah. Kuda itu terpeleset di lereng berlumpur, berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Sungmin terletang di sana sejenak, terlalu shock untuk bergerak, dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Perlahan-lahan dia menyadari rasa nyeri yang tajam di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Merasa mual, Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk. Dia menyentuh sisi kepalanya dan melihat jika jari-jarinya berlumuran darah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolongnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Sepertinya masih ada yang bingung tentang status KyuMin. Mereka itu mantan kekasih yang setelah lima tahun dipertemukan kembali. Tapi, mereka masih menyimpan rasa cinta untuk satu sama lain. Dan semoga takdir menyatukan keduanya kembali.

Saengil chukae hamnida buat uri Mochi aka Henry.

Memang terdapat beberapa bab yang saya rasa cukup membosankan dan bertele-tele.

Bagi chinggudeul, saya harap terus dukung para author KyuMin yang masih bertahan, entah yang sudah lama menjadi penghuni situs ini ataupun yang baru menjadi penghuni di situs ini. Kita lewati semuanya bersama.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih berkenan membaca dan mereview. Review kalian semangat untuk saya.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon, Hyuna, Choi Minho, and Others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 4

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidur larut malam dan terbangun dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Dia mengenakan celana _jeans_, kaus berwarna biru pudar, sepatu _moccasin_ kulit, serta menaruh topi di kepalanya. Sembari berjalan menuju dapur, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu memutuskan pergi ke penginapan untuk meminum secangkir kopi buatan Ryeowook.

Dia mengangguk ke arah segelintir tamu yang juga menuju ke penginapan. Akan terjadi badai. Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau hujan di udara. "Cuacanya benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hatiku," gumamnya. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk duduk dibagian belakang, dekat dengan jendela ketika dia sampai di ruang makan.

Hyuna menghampiri mejanya. "Kami punya _honey pancake_ dan _omlet _untuk sarapan." Wanita itu menuangkan secangkir kopi untuknya. Hyuna itu wanita yang cantik, rambutnya hitam lurus, sorot matanya menggoda, serta senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi bibir merahnya. Wanita itu telah bekerja di peternakan kurang lebih delapan bulan, dan tidak menyembunyikan sedikitpun rasa tertariknya kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi, hingga saat ini Kyuhyun selalu mengelak untuk mengajak wanita itu berkencan. Dia pernah terbakar sekali, jadi lebih baik untuknya jika menghindar.

Setelah memesan sarapan, Kyuhyun meraih cangkir kopi dan menyesap isinya. Bertentangan dengan kehendak hatinya, dia menyadari dirinya kini tengah memikirkan Sungmin. Dia ingin tahu ada dimana pemuda manis itu sekarang dan apa yang tengah pemuda manis itu lakukan. Kyuhun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari pemuda manis itu. Apakah Sungmin sudah sarapan? Bathinnya. Mengalihkan tatapan ke luar ruangan, dia melihat langit mulai gelap, kilat menyambar di kejauhan. Sepertinya dia harus membatalkan acara berkudanya siang ini.

"Kau terlambat," ujar Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mau bergabung denganku, _hyung_?" ajaknya.

Heechul tersenyum seraya duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul malas. "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menyesap kopinya perlahan. Pandangannya kembali ke luar sana, hujan perlahan turun, tetes-tetesnya memerciki jendela, menghiasi kaca jendela itu dengan titik-titik air.

Heechul menggeleng. Pria yang kecantikannya tetap terjaga itu memilih untuk mengelola peternakan ini seorang diri, semenjak kematian ayahnya yang mewariskan perternakan itu untuknya. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku sudah mengenalmu seumur hidupmu. Jadi kau tidak bisa merahasiakan apapun dariku. Sekarang katakan apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun lekat saat pria di hadapannya itu tak jua menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ah, hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa kau terlihat seperti ini," gumamnya seraya merenung. "Jika bukan masalah uang pasti masalah cinta. Salah satu tebakanku pasti benar."

Kyuhyun mendengus samar. Pamannya itu seperti cenayang yang tahu segalanya.

Hyuna meletakkan pesanannya, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan pamannya itu. Wanita cantik itu memandang Heechul. "Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Heechul-_ssi_?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Hyuna." Heechul menunggu hingga Hyuna meninggalkan meja, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Sekarang sudah saatnya kau melupakan masa lalu. Kau terlalu fokus bekerja, berkencanlah sesekali. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajak Hyuna? Sangat jelas terlihat dia menaruh hati padamu. Lagi pula, dia sangat cantik dan kalian berdua terlihat cocok."

"_Hyung_..."

"Kau keluargaku, Kyuhyun-_ah_," sela Heechul, "aku punya hak untuk ikut campur urusan asmaramu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terlalu sering menyendiri dan terlalu fokus bekerja. Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan Hyuna, kenapa tidak mendekati Tuan Lee yang manis itu. Dia sangat cantik dan _sexy_ untuk ukuran seorang pria, terutama bokongnya yang terlihat padat dan kencang."

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut-sebut, Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak _pancake_nya. "Aku ti..."

"Aku tahu dia berada di sini hanya sebentar," sela Heechul kembali, "tapi, tidak ada salahnya mengajak dia untuk makan malam atau sekedar menonton film."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "_Hyung_ sudahlah..." Dia menyesap kembali kopinya yang mulai dingin. "Tapi, apa kau sudah melihat Sungmin-_ssi_ pagi ini?"

"Tidak, aku belum melihatnya," ucap pria cantik itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dia mungkin tidur terlalu larut tadi malam. Kau tahu? Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti suka menonton film. Kau cobalah untuk mengajak dia."

Kyuhyun mendesah jengkel. "Aku tidak tertarik." Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak membutuhkan mak comblang saat ini. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Heechul _hyung_," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Heechul.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan lebat sekarang. Kyuhyun membungkukkan bahunya dan berlari melintasi halaman menuju deretan pondok, memikirkan alasan apa yang bisa dia sampaikan kepada Sungmin saat tiba di pondok pemuda manis itu. Sungmin dengan jelas sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya, sementara dia sendiri sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan pemuda manis itu. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang tengah dia lakukan, berdiri di depan pintu pondok Sungmin dalam guyuran hujan, lalu mengetuk pintu pondok pemuda manis itu?

Kyuhyun menunggu sejenak, lalu mengetuk lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sungmin pastinya sudah terbangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Lagi pula, dia tahu kebiasaan tidur pemuda manis itu.

Pria tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum memutuskan untuk memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. "Ceroboh sekali, dia bahkan lupa mengunci pintunya," gerutunya pelan. Setelah pintu terbuka, dia melongok melalui ambang pintu. "Sungmin?"

Bahkan saat memanggil nama pemuda manis itu, dia sudah tahu pondok itu kosong. Dia selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran pemuda manis itu dan saat ini Sungmin tidak ada di sini. Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang bersantai. Tempat itu dipadati tamu yang tengah menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu hujan reda. Dia melihat anak-anak yang tengah bermain atau sekedar menonton film kartun, orang dewasa yang tengah membaca atau mengobrol satu sama lain, namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Sungmin.

Dia memeriksa semua tempat di penginapan, lalu kembali ke pondok pemuda manis itu, berharap Sungmin sudah kembali ke pondoknya. Namun, dia tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan pemuda manis itu, hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kandang. Di sana dia bisa melihat Youngwoon yang tengah menyikat ekor kuda.

"Youngwoon _hyung_?"

Youngwoon menengadah dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Hai, Kyuhyun. Kurasa kita takkan berkuda hari ini. Cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. _Hyung_ apa kau melihat Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Tidak sejak kemarin. Hai, Minho, apa kau melihat Tuan Lee?"

Pemuda yang Heechul pekerjakan selama musim panas itu melongok dari ruang perlengkapan dibagian belakang kandang. "Saya tidak tahu namanya. Tapi, seorang pria datang kemari tadi pagi dan pergi membawa seekor kuda."

Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman menelusup ke dadanya. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

Minho tersenyum. "Pria itu sangat manis, bahkan cantik, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dengan mata bulat serta tubuh yang..."

"Dan kau membiarkannya pergi sendiri?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam.

"_Well_, dia bilang hanya akan berkuda di sekitar halaman penginapan, jadi saya..."

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?"

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak salah sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. "Kuda apa yang dia bawa?"

"Saya memberikan Hyaku kepadanya."

Kyuhyun melihat sekilas ke kandang Hyaku dan menemukan kandang itu kosong.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, meski tidak mengurangi ketegangan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Apakah menurutmu Sungmin-_ssi_ dalam kesulitan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Youngwoon.

"Entahlah, aku harap ti..." suara Kyuhyun menghilang saat dia mendengar suara dengusan kuda. Melihat melewati Youngwoon, dia kembali mengumpat ketika melihat Hyaku berderap memasuki kandang.

Kyuhyun menyambar tali kekang kuda betina itu. "Tenang, Hyaku." Tatapannya bergerak cepat menyusuri kuda itu, memeriksa tanda-tanda adanya luka.

"Dia sepertinya tidak terluka," ujar Youngwoon.

"Tidak. Youngwoon _hyung_, pergilah ke penginapan dan bilang pada Hyuna untuk membungkus makanan sebagai bekal. Cukup untuk satu atau dua hari. Dan kau Minho, tolong ambilkan aku dua selimut dan kotak P3K. Dan jangan bilang apapun kepada Heechul _hyung_. Jangan sampai membuatnya cemas sampai kita tahu ada sesuatu yang perlu untuk dicemaskan."

Minho mengangguk, lalu bergegas keluar dari kandang.

"Apakah menurutmu Tuan Lee sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Dia menyodorkan tali kekang Hyaku kepada Youngwoon. "Aku akan kembali ke pondokku untuk mengambil beberapa sarung tangan serta jaket. Kalau kau kembali ke sini lebih dulu dari aku, taruh saja makanannya di kantong pelana. Dan tolong jaga Hyaku sampai aku kembali."

"Baiklah," gumam Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seklias, sebelum berjalan menuju kandang Dakota. Dia memasang pelana pada kuda itu, lalu berkuda menuju pondoknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengenakan jaket kulit domba yang berat, mengganti _moccasin_nya dengan sepatu _boots,_ mengambil sepasang sarung tangan kulit berbulu, sebuah senter, korek api, pakaian ganti dan senapannya. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu setelah yakin membawa segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan, dia bergegas keluar dari pondoknya.

Dia menyelipkan senapannya ke balik pelana kemudian melompat ke punggung Dakota. Ali menggeram pelan. "Ayo, Ali," serunya mengajak anjing kesayangannya.

Youngwoon dan Minho sedang menunggunya saat dia kembali ke kandang. Youngwoon telah menyiapkan tas pelananya. Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya, kemudian memeriksa isi tas tersebut, lalu mengamankannya di belakang pelana. "Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu."

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian menggunakan sarung tangannya, melompat kembali ke atas pelana, lalu meninggalkan kandang.

Kyuhyun mampir ke satu tempat lagi, sebelum meninggalkan peternakan. Dia pergi ke pondok Sungmin, menemukan salah satu kaus pemuda manis itu dan membiarkan Ali mengendusnya.

"Temukan dia untukku, Ali," ucap Kyuhyun kepada anjingnya. Menyerah pada godaan, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada kaus milik Sungmin, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda manis itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah, lembut dan manis. "Kumohon, semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin," gumamnya, kemudian menyelipkan kaus itu ke balik jaketnya dan bergegas meninggalkan pondok itu.

Dia kembali melompat menaiki Dakota dan memegang tali kekang kuda itu. Dakota mengeleng-geleng menepis angin yang bertambah kencang, lalu mulai berderap pelan. Ali berlari di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih saat kilat terlihat membelah langit. Dia sungguh sangat berharap bertemu Sungmin di jalur itu, sedang berjalan kembali ke perternakan dan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tapi, harapan itu lambat laun menghilang seiring dengan jarak tempuh yang semakin jauh dari peternakan.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dia bisa merasakan jauh di lubuk hatinya. Apa sih yang tengah merasuki pemuda manis itu sehingga dia berani-beraninya berkuda sendirian? Dia berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda manis itu punya lebih banyak akal sehat untuk tidak berkuda terlalu jauh dari peternakan di tengah hujan badai.

Dengan setiap meter yang dia tempuh, ketakutan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Apapun bisa terjadi pada seseorang yang nekat berkuda sendirian di luar sini. Sungmin bisa saja terlempar, bisa saja jatuh ke jurang dan mengalami patah leher, bahkan pemuda manis itu bisa saja digigit oleh ular, di terkam serigala di dalam hutan ini.

Kyuhyun merasakan hawa dingin semakin membekukan tubuhnya ketika dia melihat topi Sungmin tergeletak di padang rumput, rata akibat air hujan. Ini merupakan sebuah pertanda. Pertanda buruk.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon, tangannya dengan ringan memijat pergelangan kakinya. Dia benar-benar basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Dia mencoba berjalan sebentar, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan. Justru kemungkinan untuk menambah cedera di pergelangan kakinya menjadi semakin parah karena tergelincir di lumpur yang licin semakin bertambah besar, jika dia memaksakan diri untuk kembali berjalan. Lagi pula, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah dia berjalan ke arah yang benar atau justru semakin membuatnya tersesat.

Sungmin ingat pernah membaca sebuah buku bahwa jika kita tersesat di dalam hutan, kita harus tetap duduk dan menunggu hingga seseorang datang menolong. Dan saat ini, dengan kepala berdentum dan pergelangan kaki berdenyut, sepertinya itu merupakan saran yang bagus.

Andai saja hujan berhenti, bathinnya. Sungmin menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar tidak terkendali sementara badai mengamuk di sekitarnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu kedinginan, sendirian dan merana seumur hidupnya atau begitu ketakutan. Bagaimana jika tidak ada orang yang mencarinya? Dia segera menepis pikiran itu secepat kemunculannya. Tentu saja seseorang akan datang mencarinya... Kyuhyun pasti datang. Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu, seyakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar tersesat.

Dia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama dia pergi dan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi seseorang merasa kehilangan dirinya? Sejam? Dua jam? Sungmin menatap langit. Beberapa tahun lalu Kyuhyun pernah mengajarinya untuk mengetahui waktu dari matahari, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan dia sekarang. Jam berapa sekarang? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menyadari jika dia menghilang dari peternakan? Bayangan menghabiskan malam di alam terbuka, dalam kegelapan, membuat rasa dingin merambat di punggungnya. Meskipun zaman sudah modern, namun masih banyak hewan liar di hutan ini, seperti serigala dan ular.

Sungmin menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Hyaku pasti pulang ke peternakan dan seseorang pasti datang mencarinya. Kepalanya tersentak saat dia mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti suara lolongan serigala. Anehnya dia punya firasat jika Kyuhyun kini berada di dekatnya, mencarinya. Dengan mata menyipit, Sungmin melihat diantara derai hujan dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tampak berada di sana, berkuda ke arahnya dengan seekor anjing berlari di sebelah pria itu.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun sudah melompat ke atas tanah dan berlari ke arah pemuda manis itu bahkan sebelum kuda yang ditungganginya berhenti.

Sungmin tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia bertemu dengan siapapun seumur hidupnya. "Kyuhyun..." lirihnya.

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Sungmin. "Ya, Tuhan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk, air mata kelegaan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. "Ayo." Dia menyambar lengan Sungmin dan mengangkatnya berdiri. "Ayo, kita harus bergegas pergi dari sini."

Sungmin menjerit begitu menumpukan beban tubuhnya di kaki kanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, alisnya terangkat menyiaratkan kekhawatiran.

"Pergelangan kakiku sakit. Kurasa kakiku terkilir ketika Hyaku melemparku."

"Astaga, kau terlempar?!" tatapan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyusuri tubuh Sungmin. "Bagian tubuh mana lagi yang terluka?"

"Kepalaku. Di sini."

Jari-jari Kyuhyun perlahan menggantikan tangan Sungmin, memeriksa benjolan sebesar telur dibagian belakang kepala pemuda manis itu. Pria itu memeluk Sungmin, lalu membopongnya dan mengangkatnya ke punggung kuda, sebelum melompat naik di belakang pemuda manis itu. Seraya meraih tali kekang, Kyuhyun berdecak memberi isyarat pada Dakota untuk berjalan.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, kepalanya bersandar di bahu pria itu. Kyuhyun telah datang mencarinya dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan selama dia bersama dengan pria itu. Bahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya terasa sedikit berkurang, karena sekarang pria itu berada di sini bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin setengah tertidur saat Kyuhyun menghentikan kudanya. Seraya membuka matanya, dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Kita ada dimana, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya, lalu melepas kantong pelana lewat bagian belakang pelana, bersama dua selimut yang digulung di dalam plastik. Pria itu meletakkannya di pundaknya, lalu berbalik untuk mengangkat Sungmin. "Kita akan berteduh di sini sampai badai berlalu."

"Di sini. Dimana?" tanya Sungmin, lalu dia melihatnya, sebuah bangunan persegi kecil yang disamarkan dengan rapi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang dan semak-semak.

Kyuhyun menaiki dua undakan sekaligus menuju beranda. Pintunya berderak keras saat dia membukanya. "Ali, tunggu di sini."

Anjing itu menggeram pelan, lalu berbaring di beranda. Sambil membawa Sungmin ke dalam Kyuhyun menutup pintu.

"Apakah anjingmu tidak apa-apa berada di luar sana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah terbiasa."

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kyuhyun, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat ini milik peternakan. Kami biasa menggunakannya selama musim berburu."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di tempat tidur lipat di sudut ruangan, sebelum menyalakan api di perapian. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu yang basah."

Meskipun kebasahan dan kedinginan, Sungmin tidak mau telanjang di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Tapi..."

"Ini. Pakailah." Kyuhyun meraih ke balik jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kaus untuk Sungmin, lalu menarik kemeja flanel hangat dari dalam kantong pelana, bersamaan dengan sepasang kaus kaki wol tebal. "Kau bisa mengganti semua pakaianmu dengan ini."

Sungmin hanya menatap pria itu, tetap bergeming.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa berganti pakaian selama aku mengurus kudaku di luar." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar.

Dakota berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, punggungnya melawan angin. Sambil mengambil tali kekang, Kyuhyun menggiring kuda itu ke tempat berteduh di belakang pondok. Ali mengekor di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengikat kuda itu pada sebuah tiang dengan tali yang dia temukan tergantung pada sebuah pasak, lalu melepaskan ikatan kuda itu dan meletakkannya di samping. Dengan menggunakan handuk yang dia temukkan di sana, dia mengeringkan kuda itu sebaik mungkin. Lalu melepas pelana, tali kekang, serta selimut yang dia bawa masuk ke pondok.

Bagaikan bayangan, Ali mengikutinya kembali ke pondok, lalu berbaring di samping pintu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, sebelum membuka pintu pondok dan masuk ke dalam. Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian, pemuda manis itu duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan sebagian tubuh yang bersandar di dinding, selimut disampirkan di bahunya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat menarik duduk di situ, dengan kaki telanjangnya yang mengintip di balik selimut. Dia melihat pakaian basah milik Sungmin telah disampirkan di punggung kursi yang berada di depan perapian.

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket kulit dombanya dan menyampirkannya ke punggung kursi yang lain. Dia sadar Sungmin tengah mengamatinya. Dia melepaskan sepatu dan kausnya, tetapi tetap mengenakan celana _jeans_nya. Sembari melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya, dia nyaris terbahak ketika melihat kelegaan di wajah pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun membuka kantong pelana dan mengeluarkan sebuah termos berisi teh madu, menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir dan menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima cangkir tersebut. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungilnya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas pria itu yang tidak tertutupi apapun dari jarak sedekat ini. "Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya menyesap teh itu perlahan. Dia merasakan rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya aku periksa pergelangan kakimu," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau juga seorang dokter?"

"Aku terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini, terkadang penunggang pemula tidak sengaja terjatuh dari atas kudanya." Senyum lemah terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Kyuhyun memeriksa kaki dan pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku memang bukan ahlinya, tapi syukurlah menurutku kakimu tidak patah, hanya terkilir, dan ada pembengkakkan dibagian itu."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemarinya ke kepala Sungmin. Dia bisa merasakan lembutnya helaian milik pemuda manis itu. "Kau mungkin mengalami gegar otak."

Pemuda manis itu meringis saat Kyuhyun mengusap pelan jemarinya ke benjolan di kepalanya. "Rasanya sakit sekali," gumam Sungmin.

"Aku tidak heran." Kyuhyun kembali merogoh ke dalam tas pelananya lagi, dia mengeluarkan kotak P3K, menggeledah isinya dan menemukan sebotol aspirin di sana. Dia membuka botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan dua butir tablet ke telapak tangan Sungmin. Kemudian dia mengambil sebotol air minum dan menyodorkannya untuk pemuda manis itu. "Minumlah. Ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, lalu menelan obat itu. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah membebat pergelangan kakinya dengan kain elastis. Pria itu tetap terlihat tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah membebat pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan. "Iya aku lapar."

Kyuhyun mengelurkan kotak makanan dari kantong pelananya. "Kita punya _sandwich_ isi telur, keju dan daging. Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak makan tersebut.

"Yang isi daging saja."

Pria tampan itu menyodorkan kotak makan itu kepada Sungmin. "Kau bisa makan sendiri, bukan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanlah." Kyuhyun merutuki pertanyaannya. Yang terluka itu kakinya bodoh bukan tangannya, umpatnya dalam hati.

Sungmin mengambil _sandwich_ itu, lalu memakannya perlahan. Matanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang memilih makan di depan perapian. Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Pemuda manis itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihat. Selain tempat tidur, ada kursi tempat Kyuhyun duduk, sebuah meja persegi kecil, dua kursi tempat mereka menyampirkan pakaian mereka, sebuah kompor, serta sebuah lemari. Setelah selesai makan, dia nyaris tidak bisa membuka matanya.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau tidak tidur," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus tidur. Aku merasa sangat lelah." Sungmin berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Sebentar saja..."

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut yang lain, lalu menarik kursinya mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. Dia menatap lekat wajah Sungmin dan membelai lembut rambut pemuda manis itu. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin lebih daripada yang ingin dia akui. Dia juga khawatir jika benjolan di kepala Sungmin lebih parah dari yang diduganya.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak ke arah jendela, berlama-lama menatap wajah Sungmin membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan. Dia menatap ke dalam kumpulan kegelapan, sejenak dia mempertimbangkan apakah bijaksana mencoba untuk pulang ke peternakan, tapi kemudian dia menyingkirkan gagasan itu. Saat ini masih hujan deras. Jalur berkuda akan berbahaya pada saat seperti ini, terutama di penyeberangan sungai pertama, yang kemungkinan besar banjir.

Seraya mendengus pelan, Kyuhyun menjauh dari jendela. Mereka lebih baik tetap di sini, setidaknya untuk sementara. Pondok ini hangat dan kering, dan untungnya mereka punya persedian makanan untuk dua hari jika diperlukan.

Kyuhyun duduk lagi di kursi, tatapannya kembali ke wajah Sungmin. Sial, Sungmin bahkan terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada yang terakhir kali dia ingat. Sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dia mengguncang pelan pundak pemuda manis itu. "Sungmin. Bangun."

Kelopak mata Sungmin bergetar pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Apa?"

"Namamu siapa?"

Pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan ke kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ayolah... jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun malas. "Namaku Sungmin. Aku tinggal di Seoul tepatnya di Distrik Gangnam. Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan saat ini tengah bertingkah konyol."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, lalu menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. "Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku. Ketika kita menyangka seseorang mengalami gegar otak maka kita harus membangunkan orang itu setiap jam."

"Setiap jam?!" kata Sungmin sembari mengerang. "Kau pasti bercanda."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu menumpangkan tangannya ke dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu pria itu hanya ingin memeriksa apakah dia demam, tetapi kesadaran mengalir deras ke sekujur tubuhnya, yang dipicu kedekatan pria itu dan sentuhan tangannya. "Kenapa kau kabur darinya?"

"Dari siapa? Oh, Zhoumi." Sungmin mendesah keras. "Karena dia terlalu kaya. Terlalu mengatur. Terlalu mirip ayahku." Dan dia bukan kau, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu soal yang terlalu kaya," gumam Kyuhyun. "Tapi, aku tahu semua mengenai terlalu miskin." Sorot matanya berubah menyelidik. "Jadi, kau benar-benar meninggalkannya di altar?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku membiarkan segalanya sampai sejauh ini. Tidak ada pembenaran untuk semua itu, sungguh." Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meletakkan bantal dibalik punggungnya. "Kurasa lebih mudah membiarkan pria itu mengambil alih."

"Kudengar kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu?"

"Tentu," jawab Sungmin, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. "Hyukjae pasti pernah menyebut-nyebut soal itu."

"Kau berbicara pada Hyukjae tentang aku?" tanya Sungmin senang.

"Kadang-kadang," ujarnya seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kami juga membicarakanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hyukjae pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu berbicara di telepon."

"Ya. Sepertinya." Hyukjae tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin menanyakan soal dirinya. Mengapa Hyukjae tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal itu? Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia tahu?

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Kita pernah mengalami saat-saat menyenangkan. Ya, kan?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lekat-lekat. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyusuri kembali masa lalu, bathinnya pilu. Tidak di sini, tidak sekarang, saat mereka hanya berduaan dan dalam keadaan rapuh. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kau ingat saat Hyukjae mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena lupa membawa kunci?"

"Ya." Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Dan kau punya ide cemerlang, kalau kau bisa memanjat teralis di luar kamar tidurnya dan melompat masuk lewat jendela."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tapi, aku berhasil, ya, kan?"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Kau nyaris mematahkan teralis dan lehermu."

"_Well_... aku berhasil membantunya masuk ke kamar dan orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu."

"Pahlawanku." Nada bicara Sungmin terdengar ringan, meskipun sorot matanya sarat akan emosi.

Apakah Sungmin tengah mengingat kembali saat pertama kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dan menemukan seekor kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon. Sungmin menyebut dia pahlawannya saat dia berhasil menurunkan kucing itu dari atas pohon itu.

Sekali lagi kesadaran mendengung diantara mereka. Untung saja Sungmin sedang terluka, bathin Kyuhyun. Atau dia akan sangat tergoda untuk merangkak ke sisi pemuda manis itu. Ketertarikan diantara mereka selalu sangat kuat, dan tidak bisa disangkal. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu dalam hubungan mereka. Sungmin selalu mencari sisi terbaik dalam dirinya, dan selalu membuatnya dapat melihat sisi terbaik di dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit." Sungmin menguap di balik tangannya.

"Tidurlah kembali."

"Kurasa begitu." Sungmin kembali menyelinap di balik selimut. "Kau juga harus tidur, Kyuhyun."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Tidurlah."

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa lama. Sungmin ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal apapun selain untuk mengkhawatirkan pria itu, memikirkannya, memimpikannya selama lima tahun terakhir, tetapi dia tidak yakin apakah itu bijaksana, atau apakah Kyuhyun mau mendengarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ingin menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun, meski dia bisa merasakan pria itu masih menatapnya, seperti seekor serigala yang mengincar kelinci. Dia sudah lama tertidur, namun bahkan saat tidur pun dia tidak bisa menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Mimpi-mimpinya sarat akan seorang pria tampan yang tengah bernyanyi di bawah sinar bulan.

.

.

.

TBC

Insya Allah saya akan menyelesaikan ff ini sebelum tanggal 13 Desember nanti jika memungkinkan. Untuk Swan dan MIB saya putuskan discontinue. Maaf. Tapi, bukan tidak mungkin jika saya sudah bisa mengatur perasaan saya dengan baik, saya akan melanjutkannya. Meski, rasanya benar-benar sangat sulit dan berbeda.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. saya menyayangi kalian.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T – M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Lee Hyukjae, and Others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 5

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus-menerus mengawasi Sungmin sepanjang malam, membangunkan pemuda manis itu setiap kurang lebih satu jam, memeriksa bola matanya. Meskipun jengkel karena tidurnya terganggu, Sungmin merasa senang. Kyuhyun baru saja memeriksanya satu jam yang lalu. Dia telah meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan akhirnya berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah mengamati Kyuhyun yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kasur berukuran sempit. Hanya dengan menatap pria itu membuat jantungnya berdebar aneh. Kyuhyunlah yang telah memberikannya ciuman pertama, telah menjadi orang pertama yang membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta. Seandainya jika bukan karena kehormatan dan kesopanan Kyuhyun, dia mungkin telah kehilangan kepolosannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sungmin merona, dia mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua nyaris lepas kendali, meski saat itu dia merasa menyesal, namun untuk saat ini dia justru bersyukur karena mereka masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya. Dan perkataan Kyuhyun masih terngiang hingga saat ini, 'Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin memilikimu saat kita telah sah dan terikat di hadapan Tuhan.' meski kenyatannya Tuhan mungkin tidak menakdirkan mereka untuk bersama.

Bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak pernah takut pada apa pun, bahkan pada ayahnya. Saat ayahnya melarangnya bertemu Kyuhyun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berani menentangnya. Orangtuanya cukup bijaksana untuk menyadari bahwa menghukumnya hanya akan membuatnya menentang lebih keras lagi, jadi mereka setuju membiarkannya berkencan dengan Kyuhyun, selama pria itu menjemputnya di depan pintu dan mengantarnya pulang pada waktu yang pantas.

Lambat laun, ibunya entah bagaimana mulai menyukai Kyuhyun, dan meskipun Sungmin ragu ibunya akan sepenuhnya setuju jika putranya berkencan dengan pria sederhana seperti Kyuhyun, namun ibunya –Kyeongsuk- telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasa diterima. Ibunyalah yang berusaha menghibur dirinya saat dia putus dengan Kyuhyun, meyakinkannya jika dia akan menemukan pria yang tepat dan jauh lebih baik dari Kyuhyun bila saatnya tiba nanti.

Sungmin pernah beranggapan jika Zhoumi adalah pria yang 'tepat' itu, sampai dia berdiri di samping pria itu di altar dan menyadari segala kebodohannya. Seraya mendesah Sungmin mengumpulkan pakaiannya dari depan perapian. Dengan punggung menghadap tempat tidur, dia melepas kaus milik Kyuhyun dan mengenakan celana jins dan kausnya sendiri.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Sungmin melintasi ruangan, lalu menuangkan secangkir teh madu dari termos. Berkat perawatan Kyuhyun, bengkak di pergelangan kakinya telah hilang dan nyaris tidak terasa sakit lagi. Dia merogoh kantung pelana, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Dia mengeluarkan roti bulat manis, lalu duduk di kursi dan memakannya, namun tatapannya tertuju ke wajah Kyuhyun. Lama Sungmin duduk di situ sambil menatap Kyuhyun, mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak ke arah jendela, di luar masih hujan meski tidak sederas tadi, lalu kembali menatap wajah tertidur Kyuhyun.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ada seseorang yang mencari mereka. Mungkin tidak, putusnya. Siapa pun yang mengenal Kyuhyun pasti tahu jika pria itu mampu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dan mendapati Sungmin tengah duduk menatapnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis dengan ekspresi geli.

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilihat di sini."

Seraya duduk, Kyuhyun melirik termos yang berada di atas meja. "Masih ada teh?"

"Aku rasa masih, tapi tidak banyak."

Ketika Sungmin mulai berdiri, Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar pemuda manis itu tetap ditempatnya. "Biar aku sendiri yang mengambilnya. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu banyak bergerak dengan keadaan kaki yang seperti itu."

Sungmin tersenyum manis, merasa senang dengan perhatian kecil Kyuhyun kepadanya. "Baiklah," ucapnya lembut.

Kyuhyun membuka termos dan menuangkan teh terakhir ke dalam cangkir. Seraya beranjak ke jendela, dia menatap ke luar. Di luar masih hujan, tapi awan mulai menipis. "Mungkin kita bisa pulang besok pagi," ucapnya sambil menghirup tehnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benarkah kita bisa pulang besok pagi?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat pantulan Sungmin yang tengah menatap dirinya di kaca jendela. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, jika kita beruntung badai akan reda sore nanti dan besok pagi kita bisa pulang ke peternakan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sungmin mendesah lega, dia bersyukur bisa pulang ke peternakan dengan selamat, namun sebagian dari dirinya tidak rela jika dia harus kembali ke peternakan dan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun mereka masih bisa bertemu, namun tidak mungkin mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam satu pondok.

"Ya, syukurlah," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada pantulan Sungmin di kaca.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis dengan sorot mata lembut. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Terima kasih sudah datang dan menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak datang menolongku."

"Kau adalah salah satu tamu kami. Wajar jika aku melakukannya."

Sorot mata Sungmin berubah sendu. "_Araseo_, tapi aku merasa harus tetap berterima kasih padamu. Bagaimanapun kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Hmm..." Semuanya sukar dipercaya olehnya, setelah sekian lama, setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, dia masih begitu menginginkan pemuda manis itu. Berengsek, mungkin ini semua hanya karena hormon sialannya. Masih menyakitkan baginya saat Sungmin menolak menjawab teleponnya, dan tidak membalas semua suratnya. Dia tidak percaya Sungmin begitu marah padanya sehingga pemuda manis itu menyingkirkannya dari kehidupannya. Ketika dia kembali dari Busan, yang pertama kali dia lakukan adalah pergi menemui Sungmin, hanya untuk mengetahui jika keluarga Lee Chunhwa tengah pergi ke USA untuk liburan panjang.

Sembari menaruh cangkir di birai jendela, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Mungkin tidak terlalu sulit dipahami, saat itu Sungmin masih begitu lugu dan polos, meski pemuda manis itu lebih tua darinya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu sejak awal jika terlibat dengan pemuda manis itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Tapi, dia begitu terjerat akan sosok Sungmin, terpesona akan kepolosannya, dan kekaguman pemuda manis itu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun percaya bahwa segala sesuatu bisa menjadi kenyataan, membuat dia percaya akan kebahagiaan abadi. Lalu, saat untuk pertama kalinya dia harus meninggalkan pemuda manis itu karena urusan pekerjaan, Sungmin marah besar dan semudah itu mencampakannya. Mungkin hal itu juga sudah bisa diduga, Sungmin adalah putra kesayangan ayahnya, terbiasa memperoleh apapun yang dia inginkan. Orangtua Sungmin selalu memberikan apapun yang pemuda manis itu minta. Mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik, dia dan Sungmin berpisah. Bahkan bila hubungan mereka berhasil, Kyuhyun takkan pernah mampu untuk memberikan kehidupan yang biasa dijalani oleh pemuda manis itu, takkan pernah cukup baik untuk Sungmin. Bahkan dia tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa ditawarkan kepada pemuda manis itu selain cintanya. Dia memang tidak pernah dan takkan pernah punya apapun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Aku telah begitu bodoh karena percaya bahwa Sungmin mencintaiku, bathinnya. Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena percaya bahwa mereka berdua bisa membereskan semua masalah. Dia hanyalah seorang pria miskin, sedangkan Sungmin adalah anak kesayangan ayahnya. Sungmin mempunyai segalanya, sedangkan dia tidak. Sungmin menyelesaikan kuliahnya, sedangkan dia masuk penjara.

Tetapi, mungkin dia terlalu merendahkan diri. Bisnis di peternakan semakin berkembang sejak dia ada di sini. Dengan kerja kerasnya dia berhasil untuk membuat tempat itu semakin menarik untuk didatangi para wisatawan.

Seraya berusaha menyingkirkan kenangan itu, Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah menuju meja, mengambil kantong pelana, mengeluarkan sekaleng tuna dan dua roti Prancis bundar.

Sungmin perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri!"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar nada dingin dari suara Kyuhyun. Semalam pria itu memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut sehingga dia nyaris percaya jika pria itu masih peduli padanya, namun sepertinya pria itu memang sudah benar-benar melupakannya.

"Lebih baik kau duduk, Sungmin."

Sungmin menghela napas pelan, terlalu bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Mungkin memang lebih baik dia tidak perlu berharap terlalu jauh. "Hah.._. araseo_."

Kyuhyun membuat dua_ sandwich _tuna. Memberikan satu untuknya beserta segelas air. Saat Sungmin mengambilnya, jari-jari milik Kyuhyun tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jari miliknya, mengirimkan getaran kesadaran yang merambat disepanjang lengannya.

.

.

.

Kecanggungan diantara mereka semakin nyata ketika hari semakin siang. Kyuhyun mondar-mandir, gelisah layaknya hewan yang terkurung, sementara Sungmin berpura-pura melupakan keberadaan pria itu, meskipun dia sangat menyadari setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, bahkan setiap helaan nafas pria itu.

Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada dan bertelanjang kaki hanya membuat situasi semakin memburuk. Sungmin begitu ingin menyentuh pria itu, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak memiliki ABS di perutnya, namun jalinan otot padat di lengannya membuat jemarinya terasa gatal utuk menyusuri setiap jengkalnya, dia ingin mengusapkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang pria itu, menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut semi ikal berwarna kecokelatan itu, dan merasakan tubuh pria itu memeluknya erat.

Suara hujan yang biasanya menenangkan menjadi semakin menjengkelkan. Saat tengah hari, badai sudah berlalu dan matahari mulai menampakan diri. Itu juga membuat Sungmin jengkel, itu berarti mereka akan segera pergi, bahwa waktu yang dia habiskan hanya berdua bersama Kyuhyun akan segera berakhir.

Terlalu gelisah untuk duduk lebih lama lagi, Sungmin berdiri, bermaksud untuk mengambil segelas air di atas meja. Kyuhyun masih saja berjalan mondar-mandir. Pria itu berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera meraih tubuh Sungmin dan menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Hal berikutnya yang Sungmin sadari adalah bahwa dia sudah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan pria itu sedang menciumnya.

Bibir penuh pria itu menyesap bibirnya seolah bibir mungilnya adalah kolam air yang berkilauan dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengembara yang sekarat karena kehausan.

Awalnya Sungmin terlalu terkejut untuk menolak. Lalu, Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya, dan semua pertahanan dirinya pun menguap. Sungmin bersandar pada pria itu, tangannya meregang di punggung Kyuhyun yang lebar, jari-jarinya meremas otot-otot di sana. Dadanya terhimpit di dada Kyuhyun, tubuhnya menempel erat dengan pria itu. Api gairah kecil menyala di dalam dirinya, bara api menggeliat, meregang, meliputinya.

Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun menangkup tengkuk Sungmin, sementara tangan yang lain menangkup bokong padatnya, menarik pemuda manis itu mendekat, membiarkan Sungmin merasakan bukti gairahnya yang mengeras.

Sungmin mengerang lirih, bingung dengan responsnya yang cepat terhadap seorang pria yang membuatnya bersumpah akan dibenci dan diabaikan seumur hidupnya. Tapi, tidak mungkin mengabaikan ciuman panas Kyuhyun, atau kerinduan hatinya sendiri. Tahun-tahun itu seolah menghilang, dan dia kembali merasakan seperti dicium oleh seorang pria untuk pertama kalinya. Oleh pria yang sama.

Napas Sungmin tersengal, jantungnya berdentum kencang, setelah akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya. "Kyuhyun..." lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, tampak sama terguncangnya seperti dirinya. "Kenapa, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serak. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Membalas surat-suratku?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Telepon apa? Surat-surat apa? Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dan mundur selangkah. "Jangan berpura-pura di depanku! Aku meneleponmu siang dan malam selama seminggu. Aku menulis puluhan surat untukmu. Surat-surat itu kembali tanpa dibuka."

Sungmin mengerjap ke arah pria itu. Menatapnya bingung. "Tidak ada surat atau telepon."

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Sialan, jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak berbohong! Aku menelepon ibumu sehari setelah pertengkaran kita. Dia bilang kau sudah pergi ke Busan. Aku terus berharap kau akan membalas teleponku, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya." Manik Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin, ingin tahu apakah Sungmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya tidak pernah memberitahunya mengenai telepon Sungmin, meskipun dia bisa menduganya. Ibunya juga tidak terlalu senang mendengar dia mengencani anak kaya raya seperti Sungmin.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara ketika menelepon?" tanya Sungmin.

"Biasanya dengan pelayan. Ayahmu menjawab beberapa kali. Dia bilang kalau kau tidak mau berbicara denganku dan juga kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi, Sungmin."

Pemuda manis itu mengenang seminggu sebelum mereka pergi ke USA. Mengenang desakan ayahnya agar ibunya membawanya supaya dia menemani ibunya berbelanja untuk persiapan perjalanan mereka. Mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan seringkali belum pulang sebelum malam. Apakah ayahnya sengaja merencanakan hal itu sehingga dia tidak bisa menjawab telepon dan menerima surat dari Kyuhyun? Sungmin tidak ingin berpikir seperti itu, tetapi mengenang ke belakang lagi, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas keterlibatan ayahnya.

Ayahnya bersikap begitu simpatik, begitu penuh pengertian. Saat itu Sungmin begitu sakit hati untuk mempertanyakan perubahan sikap ayahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Apakah semua itu tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan untuk membuat dia berpendapat bahwa ayahnya peduli, padahal sebenarnya itu merupakan cara untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari hidupnya untuk selamanya?

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng pelan, terlalu terkejut memikirkan hal tersebut. "_Appa _tidak mungkin melakukannya," lirihnya pelan. "Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Tidak, dia pasti tidak melakukannya!" Meski jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tahu ayahnya memang telah melakukan hal itu.

"_Well_, ayahmu melakukan hal itu, jika semua yang kau katakan padaku itu benar."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu?" ujarnya sarkatis.

"Entahlah." Seraya berjalan ke arah jendela, Kyuhyun menerawang ke kejauhan. Dia telah membangun dinding di sekeliling hatinya, menolak siapapun masuk. Sungmin telah melukai hatinya. Kyuhyun telah membiarkan pemuda manis itu menyakiti hatinya hingga separah ini, dan dia telah bersumpah takkan pernah lagi memberikan kekuatan kepada orang lain untuk menyakiti hatinya seperti itu lagi. Tetapi sekarang... dia merenungkan apa yang baru saja pemuda manis itu katakan. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk berbohong sekarang. Sungmin tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun atau kehilangan apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan Zhoumi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Pria tampan itu berbalik menatap Sungmin, dengan sorot matanya yang menyelidik. "Apa kau pernah tidur seranjang dengannya?"

Sungmin terpana, terkejut bahwa pria itu sampai hati melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu. "Apakah itu penting bagimu? Apakah penting jika aku telah melakukannya?" ucapnya datar.

"Sebaiknya kau percaya itu." Kyuhyun menyadari jika pemuda manis itu tersingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya, meski bukan berarti itu menjadi urusanmu, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah tergoda untuk bercinta dengan Zhoumi. Ketika Zhoumi memaksanya, mengatakan bahwa zaman sekarang hampir semua pasangan kekasih melakukan hal semacam itu. Dan dia berkata kepada pria itu jika dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang pasangan lain lakukan. Ibunya mengajarkan bahwa kehormatan adalah hadiah paling berharga yang harus dia berikan kepada pria yang dia cintai. Dan pria itu adalah –dan masih tetap- Cho Kyuhyun. "Tetapi, mengapa hal itu menjadi penting untukmu sekarang?"

Seraya menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, Kyuhyun menyahut. "Itu penting untukku, Sungmin."

Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun cemburu? Kedengarannya memang begitu. Sebuah harapan seketika mencairkan es di sekeliling hatinya. Apakah pria itu masih peduli padanya? Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun...?

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun maju selangkah ke arah Sungmin, tetapi berhenti tiba-tiba saat pintu pondok terbuka dan Youngwoon menghambur masuk.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Kami sudah mencari kalian berdua kemana-mana!" Youngwoon menatap mereka berdua. "Sepertinya keadaanmu tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kami baik-baik saja, _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun. "Hyaku melempar Tuan Lee. Tapi, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka serius, hanya bengkak di pergelangan kaki dan benjol di kepala. Lagi pula, kami tidak mungkin langsung kembali ke peternakan di tengah badai," tambahnya kemudian.

Youngwoon mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku membawa kuda ekstra. Jika kalian sudah siap kita bisa segera pulang ke peternakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, bersyukur karena Sungmin akan berkuda meninggalkan pondok dengan duduk di pelana, bukannya tergeletak di atasnya.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk mengumpulkan perlengkapan mereka. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk yang terakhir kali, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Lalu, mengikuti Youngwoon dan Sungmin ke luar pondok.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang ke peternakan berlangsung lambat. Jalur yang licin akibat lumpur, ada beberapa tempat yang tampak berbahaya, dan betul-betul hanyut ditempat lain. Ali berjalan mondar-mandir di depan mereka, hidungnya menciumi tanah.

Dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ketegangan mencari jalur, dan berbagai hal yang belum terselesaikan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin begitu kelelahan begitu tiba di peternakan.

"Youngwoon_ hyung_ tolong beritahu Heechul _hyung _bahwa kami pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan mengantar Tuan Lee ke pondoknya dan mengurus kudanya."

Seraya mengangguk, Youngwoon berkuda menuju ke kantor.

Saat mereka tiba di pondok Sungmin, Kyuhyun turun dari kuda dan mambantu menurunkan Sungmin dari pelana. "Sungmin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Mandi dan beristirahatlah."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kita akan bicarakan hal itu nanti," sela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan pria itu saat ini, yang sangat dia butuhkan saat ini adalah berendam air hangat, makan makanan yang lezat, lalu tertidur dengan nyenyak di pondoknya yang hangat. "Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah datang mencariku, Kyuhyun."

"Sama-sama." Kyuhyun kemudian melompat ke punggung kuda, lalu memegang tali kekang kuda Sungmin. "Hati-hati dengan pergelangan kakimu. Aku akan meminta salah satu pelayan untuk membawakan makanan untukmu. Setelah itu segeralah beristirahat."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh terima kasih, kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "_Ara_.." Maniknya mengawasi kepergian Kyuhyun sampai pria tampan itu tidak terlihat lagi, sebelum dia masuk ke pondoknya.

Dibandingkan dengan pondok berburu itu, pondoknya terasa bagai kamar di Hotel Ritz. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi, mengisi _bathtub _dengan air hangat, menambahkan sabun beraroma vanila kesukaannya, lalu melepaskan semua pakaiannya untuk berendam.

Dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin membayangkan kembali percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya melakukan sesuatu yang begitu tercela? Tahun-tahun yang seharusnya dia lewatkan bersama Kyuhyun terbuang percuma. Dia membandingkan semua pria ataupun wanita yang pernah dia kencani dengan Kyuhyun, dan mereka semua kalah telak. Bahkan Zhoumi, meskipun dia menolak untuk mengakui hal itu pada dirinya sendiri sampai saat dia berdiri di samping pria itu di altar. Syukurlah dia menemukan kembali akal sehatnya, sebelum semuanya terlalu terlambat.

Sambil berbaring dan terbenam dalam air berbusa beraroma vanila itu, Sungmin menerka-nerka hatinya, dan menyadari dirinya nyaris jatuh cinta sekali lagi kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kandang kuda, seraya menumpangkan sebelah lengannya di susuran paling atas pagar. Dia tidak sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menunggangi kuda itu, tetapi pada pemuda manis berambut hitam dengan manik mata sebening oase. Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu masih begitu polos saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Mungkin dia sudah tahu, saat itu juga, bahwa hubungan mereka pasti takkan berhasil. Tetapi sekarang... ya, Tuhan. Sungmin sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa, sudah berkembang dengan sempurna, semanis dan selucu yang dia ingat. Hanya memikirkan pemuda manis itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan celana jinsnya terlalu sempit.

Dan jika Sungmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka tunangan pemuda manis itu sudah keluar dari kehidupannya. Untuk selamanya. Sial. Kyuhyun telah menerima takdirnya untuk menjalani hidup tanpa pemuda manis itu, tapi sekarang... sekarang Sungmin berada di sini, dalam jangkauannya. Meski tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah. Sama sekali tidak ada. Dia masih miskin dan tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa dia tawarkan untuk Sungmin, sementara Sungmin tetap anak kaya raya yang memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan atau dibutuhkan.

Kyuhyun menghujamkan tinjunya pada susuran pagar. Suara itu membuat kuda jantan itu berlari ke sisi terjauh kandang. Seraya mengumpat, Kyuhyun masuk melalui sela-sela susuran kandang. "Hei, tenang." Dia mengeluarkan wortel dari kantong dan menyodorkannya. "Ayo. Kemarilah, _boy_."

Kuda jantan itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat, telinganya bergerak-gerak, lalu mendekat dengan hati-hati ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dia menggaruk-garuk telinga kuda jantan itu sementara hewan itu mengunyah wortel, lalu dia memasang tali kekang di kepala kuda dan menuntunnya mengelilingi kandang. Kuda berwarna cokelat itu mengikutinya dengan cukup jinak.

Tapi, bahkan saat membawa kuda itu berjalan-jalan, dia tetap memikirkan Sungmin. Dia akan menyanyi malam ini. Apakah Sungmin akan berada diantara penonton? Apa lagi yang akan mereka katakan seandainya Youngwoon tidak menghambur memasuki pondok? Mungkin dia telah bersikap berlebihan dalam memahami apa yang telah dikatakan Sungmin. Dia berusaha mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri hanya karena Sungmin tidak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud memutuskan hubungan dengannya lima tahun lalu, bukan berarti pemuda manis itu menginginkannya sekarang. Tetapi, Sungmin telah membalas ciumannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Pikiran itu terpatri di benaknya bak sepotong logam dalam selimut pelana sepanjang sisa hari itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akan menyanyi. Sungmin berkata kepada dirinya sendiri jika itu bukan alasan dia berhenti di penginapan untuk membaca papan pengumuman, meskipun itulah alasannya. Dia telah memikirkan pria itu sepanjang malam, mengingat waktu yang telah mereka lewatkan bersama di pondok berburu itu. Sungmin belum bertemu Kyuhyun sejak tadi pagi, ketika pria itu singgah untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia harus memutuskan apakah dia harus mengikuti kata hatinya dan menonton pria itu menyanyi, atau bersembunyi di dalam pondok dan melihat apakah pria itu akan datang mencarinya.

Sedikit getaran rasa senang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya setiap kali Sungmin mengingat apa yang telah Kyuhyun ucapkan tempo hari. Pria itu pernah meneleponnya. Pria itu pernah mengirim surat kepadanya. Pria itu pernah bertanya kepada Hyukjae mengenai dirinya. Tetapi, semua itu terjadi di masa lalu. Bagaimana perasaan pria itu sekarang? Apakah dia masih peduli, ataukah dia telah berlebihan mengartikan ucapan dan ciuman itu?

Sungmin mengamati penampilannya dengan cermat malam itu. Dia bahkan terlalu gelisah sepanjang waktu makan malam, terlalu bersemangat untuk makan banyak, terlalu gugup untuk diam.

Victoria dan keluarganya yang kebetulan satu meja dengannya tentu saja menyadari hal itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin?" tanya wanita itu. Dengan nada bicara sarat akan kepedulian seorang ibu.

"Ya," sahut Sungmin.

"Kami mendengar tentang penderitaan kecilmu. Kau beruntung tidak terluka parah."

"Ya, sangat beruntung." Sungmin tersenyum, mengenang waktu yang telah dia lewatkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ akan menyanyi malam ini. Apa _oppa_ akan menonton pertunjukannya?" tanya Luna dengan suara yang menerawang.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawab Sungmin dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bukankah dia luar biasa?" tanya gadis itu kembali. "Maksudku Kyuhyun _oppa_ begitu seksi dan suaranya begitu menghanyutkan."

"Luna!" seru Victoria.

"Oh_, eomma_, sudahlah. Kau tahu semua yang aku katakan itu benar."

Victoria menatap Sungmin, dan keduanya tertawa.

Selesai makan malam, Changmin mengajak keempat anaknya untuk menonton film di penginapan, sementara dia, Victoria dan Luna bergegas menuju _amphitheater_.

Mereka datang lebih awal dan mendapat tempat duduk di deret terdepan. Sungmin tidak yakin apakah itu gagasan yang bagus. Dia bahkan tidak yakin apakah dirinya ingin berada di sini. Bagaimana jika dia ternyata membiarkan dirinya berharap hanya untuk dikecewakan lagi? Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpisah. Hanya karena mereka berbagi beberapa ciuman bukan berarti pria itu ingin menghabiskan sisi hidupnya bersama dirinya.

Sekujur tubuhnya bersenandung penuh antisipasi saat pria itu naik ke atas panggung, dengan tubuh tinggi namun luwes, dan penampilan pria itu seperti biasanya –menawan.

"Lagu pertama saya malam ini berjudul At Gwanghwamun," ujar Kyuhyun kepada para penonton, meski tatapannya hanya tertuju kepada Sungmin. "Lagu ini menceritakan tentang penyesalan seorang pria yang karena kebodohannya harus rela kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Semoga anda sekalian bisa menikmatinya."

Suara musik yang mengalun lembut mulai terdengar di latar belakang. Kyuhyun mulai menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Berulang kali tatapan pria itu tertuju kepadanya dan dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menyanyi untuknya, seperti halnya Kyuhyun yang pernah memintanya untuk menyanyi hanya untuk pria itu. '_Suatu hari nanti... suatu hari nanti ketika kau merasa aman di dalam_ _cintaku, kau akan menyanyi, hanya untukku, Sungmin.'_

Tubuh Sungmin menghangat di bawah tatapan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa merasakan panas menjalar ke pipinya saat memandang pria itu, membayangkan dirinya terlilit dengan pria itu, tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah pria itu, dan bibirnya menyanyikan desahan bersama Kyuhyun dalam balutan gairah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan_ amphitheather_ menuju pondok, setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukannya, dia membawakan tiga buah lagu tadi. Saat mulai menyanyi untuk pertama kalinya di peternakan, dia mengungkapkan keraguannya kepada pamannya tentang apakah suaranya cukup mumpuni untuk menghibur para tamu yang hadir. Tetapi, pamannya – Kim Heechul- mengingatkan bahwa itu kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk terus mengembangkan bakatnya sekaligus untuk memperoleh penghasilan tambahan. Dan pamannya benar. Dia tidak membuang bakat yang telah Tuhan anugerahkan untuknya dan dia bisa lebih percaya diri ketika menyanyi di hadapan orang banyak.

Ali menyambut dengan geraman pelan saat dia menaiki undakan beranda. Kyuhyun berjongkok lalu menggaruk-garuk telinga anjing itu sebelum masuk ke dalam pondoknya untuk mengambil sekaleng bir di dalam kulkas.

"Lalu," katanya, seraya meneguk birnya. "Sekarang apa?"

Sungmin tadi berada di sana, di barisan paling depan. Setiap kali dia melihat ke arah pemuda manis itu, dia pasti sedang menatapnya, tatapan pemuda manis itu seolah terpaku ke arahnya, sementara manik matanya tampak berbinar.

Kekaguman Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dipenuhi kegembiraan yang meluap-luap dan dia telah mencurahkan seluruh hati dan jiwanya dalam setiap nyanyiannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Sekarang apa? Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" ulangnya kemudian.

Dia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai pengecut. Dia selama ini telah bertahan. Tetapi, satu pemuda mungil nan manis itu punya kemampuan untuk membuatnya merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya. Dia tidak yakin dirinya memiliki keteguhan untuk menyerahkan hatinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Tetapi, meskipun keraguan memenuhi benaknya, Kyuhyun kembali mengecek penampilannya. Dia merasa seperti seorang bocah remaja ingusan yang gugup saat kencan pertamanya, lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pondoknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melirik ke luar jendela, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke buku yang tengah dia baca. Dia menghela napas pelan. "Bahkan aku sudah lupa pada deretan kata yang baru saja aku baca. Buku ini benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Kyuhyun pasti datang, kan?" tanyanya pada keheningan. Sungmin tengah menunggu, menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun. Meski dia menyadari mungkin itu hanya sebatas harapannya saja.

Dia nyaris terlonjak dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Itu Kyuhyun, bathinnya bersorak. Itu pasti Kyuhyun.

Seraya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia menyingkirkan bukunya dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Memang benar itu Kyuhyun, yang nampak jauh lebih tampan ketika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Hai," sapa Kyuhyun.

"Oh... Hai," balas Sungmin sambil berusaha meredam kegugupan dalam suaranya. "Silakan masuk." Jantung Sungmin seolah jungkir-balik di dadanya saat dia mengundang pria itu masuk.

"Tidak usah. Malam ini cerah. Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini denganku?"

"Tentu saja." Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Lagi pula, tidak bijaksana jika mereka hanya berduaan di dalam pondok.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri tepian sungai, kecanggungan sangat terasa di antara mereka. Sungmin sangat menyadari kedekatan Kyuhyun. Pria itu begitu tampan dan begitu maskulin, dan seperti biasanya, berada bersama pria itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kegembiraan berdesir di dalam dirinya saat tangan pria itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau tadi datang menontonku?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat suka mendengar suaramu, apalagi ketika kau sedang menyanyi. Kau tahu itu." Dia sedikit menengadah menatap pria itu. "Tetapi, entah mengapa malam ini ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin. Pokoknya ada yang terasa berbeda tadi. Kau terlihat berbeda. Kau seperti..."

"Lanjutkan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Seperti lebih hidup. Sangat hidup. Maksudku... penampilanmu lebih hidup, seolah kau benar-benar menyanyi dengan segenap jiwa tadi. Bukan berarti penampilanmu yang sebelumnya tidak bagus, hanya saja tadi kau terlihat mencurahkan segalanya, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin benar-benar merasakannya. Pemuda manis itu masih peduli padanya.

Sungmin berhenti di sebelahnya, seraya tersenyum kikuk ke arah pria itu. "Aku terdengar konyol, ya?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyadari bahwa lidahnya akan kelu jika dia tidak memberitahu Sungmin apa yang tadi dia rasakan.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mengulurkan tangan yang terlihat sedikit gemetar saat dia menumpangkannya di lengan Kyuhyun. "Apakah ada kesempatan untuk kita berdua?"

"Sungmin."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku atas apa yang terjadi." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin, seakan pemuda manis itu takut bahwa jika dia tidak cepat-cepat mengatakannya, kata-kata itu takkan pernah terucap. "Waktu itu aku masih begitu polos. Begitu bodoh. Aku tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, tapi aku terlalu angkuh untuk menariknya kembali dan aku... kurasa aku ingin membuatmu kembali padaku dan meminta maaf. Sekarang aku menyadari betapa kelirunya aku. Aku pasti akan membalas suratmu seandainya aku memang menerimanya dan juga menerima semua teleponmu. Kau harus percaya padaku..."

"Ssst, sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padamu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggengam dan mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin yang semula berada di lengannya.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa mencobanya lagi?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

Itu adalah kesempatan yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun kira dapat diperolehnya kembali. Hidup terasa seperti neraka tanpa Sungmin. Apakah dia sanggup jika dia kembali kehilangan pemuda manis itu lagi? Apakah dia bisa menerima seandainya dia tidak mengambil kesempatan ini? Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin dengan jemarinya.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, menunggu jawaban.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "Sungmin..." bisiknya lembut. "Kau yakin?" Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil itu, "yakin semua sudah berakhir antara kau dan tunanganmu itu?"

"Aku yakin!" Sungmin menengadah berusaha menatap Kyuhyun. "Apakah itu berarti ada harapan untuk kita?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku hidup dengan bergantung pada harapan itu selama lima tahun," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada parau. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

Seraya mendesah, Sungmin menyandarkan pipinya di dada Kyuhyun. "Kita akan membuatnya berhasil kali ini," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak mengatakan kepadanya bahwa pria itu mencintainya, tetapi Kyuhyun akan mengatakannya, bathinnya. Pria itu memang sangat sulit mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap Kyuhyun yang lebih berhati-hati saat ini. Tetapi, betapa dia rindu mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lalu menggenggam tangannya, dan mereka berjalan bergandengan di bawah cahaya bulan. Kadang-kadang kembali berhenti untuk kembali berciuman. Begitu banyak yang harus diungkapkan, begitu banyak yang ingin diucapkan, namun untuk saat ini, sudah cukup bahwa mereka kembali bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

Khusus bagi kalian yang masih bertahan. ^^

Dari awal saya menulis sebagai bentuk kencintaan saya akan KyuMin.

Maaf karena tidak sesuai rencana, ada satu dua hal yang menghambat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan silakan review lagi bagi yang masih berkenan. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih ^^

Sorry for Typo(s).

RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T – M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, Choi Minho, Victoria, Shim Changmin, Luna and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 6

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Malam itu Sungmin berbaring nyalang di atas tempat tidurnya, memikirkan hidupnya. Rasanya menyenangkan mempunyai orangtua yang kaya, tidak pernah kekurangan, tidak perlu mencemaskan soal tempat untuk berteduh atau soal makanan untuk disantap. Meski begitu semua yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya tidak pernah bisa membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Kenyataan itu benar-benar terlihat dengan gamblang saat dia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia memandang kosong langit-langit kamar pondoknya dan menyadari betapa tidak berartinya semua yang selama ini dia miliki jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disisinya.

Ketika mereka berkencan sebelumnya, Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun merasa dirinya jauh di luar jangkauan pria itu. Pada lebih dari satu kesempatan, Kyuhyun menyuarakan dengan lantang kekhawatirannya bahwa dia takkan bisa menghidupi Sungmin seperti apa yang ayah pemuda manis itu lakukan. Pria itu telah menanyakan berulang kali mengenai perasaannya seandainya mereka menikah dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu memberikan segala yang Sungmin butuhkan, bukan segala yang pemuda manis itu inginkan. Dia telah memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa itu sama sekali bukan masalah, tapi pria itu tidak pernah benar-benar percaya, dan saat itu, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah dia percaya.

Zhoumi telah memberinya berbagai macam barang dan semua itu tidak membuatnya bahagia, dan tiba-tiba Sungmin menyadari mungkin itulah yang ibunya maksud ketika memperingatkannya bahwa Zhoumi tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tidak lama setelah pikiran itu terlintas, dia merasa penasaran apakah ibunya benar-benar bahagia hidup bersama ayahnya. Menengok kembali ke belakang, dia ingat beberapa komentar singkat ibunya saat ibunya meminta ayahnya pulang lebih awal agar bisa melewatkan waktu bersama mereka. Waktu. Itulah anugerah terbaik, satu hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Sembari mendesah, Sungmin berbaring menyamping. Dia berada di sini begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, dan mereka memiliki semua waktu di dunia ini untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, tetapi ketukan di pintu terus berlanjut. Sambil mengerang pelan, dia turun dari tempat tidur, dan melangkah dengan bertelanjang kaki. Siapa sih yang membangunkannya pada jam segini? Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun? Bathinnya. Hanya memikirkan pria itu membuat dia tersenyum saat membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Min."

Sungmin menatap pria yang berdiri di serambi depan. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang, jins dengan lipatan yang cukup tajam, dan sepasang sepatu bot yang super mengkilap. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejanak, yakin dirinya sedang bermimpi. Tetapi, begitu dia membuka matanya lagi, pria itu masih berada di situ.

"Zhoumi! Apa yang kau lakukkan di sini? Dari sekian banyak tempat mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin kaget bercampur heran.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengundangku masuk?"

"Apa? Oh, tentu." Sungmin mundur selangkah. "Masuklah."

Seraya menutup pintu, Sungmin menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu duduk di sofa, memberi isyarat kepada Zhoumi untuk bergabung dengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang aku lakukan di sini?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku datang untuk mengajakmu pulang, tentu saja. Sudah waktunya kau kembali pada akal sehatmu."

"Aku belum siap untuk pulang."

Zhoumi tersenyum sabar. "Aku sudah mengira kau akan berkata seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyewa salah satu kamar di sini."

Tubuh Sungmin terkesiap. "Kau akan menginap di sini?"

"Ya," jawab Zhoumi singkat.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Zhoumi bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku di sini?"

"Aku menelepon ayahmu."

"Ayahku?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Lagi pula, cukup mudah untuk melacak keberadaanmu."

"Huh?"

Selulas senyum terlukis di wajah Zhoumi, tampak puas pada dirinya sendiri. "Kartu kreditmu menunjukan keberadaanmu. Jadi..." Zhoumi menampar lututnya, "bagaimana kalau kau berganti pakaian dan aku akan mengajakmu sarapan. _Well_, kita perlu bicara, Sungmin." Dia melirik tangan kiri Sungmin. "Dan dimana cincinmu?"

"Aku melepaskannya. Aku baru saja akan mengirimkannya kembali padamu."

"Oh, begitu."

Tidak salah lagi tersirat rasa tersinggung di sorot mata pria itu, atau di dalam nada suaranya. "Maafkan aku, Zhoumi. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya terjadi hingga sejauh ini."

"Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya mengungkit masa lalu. Kau jelas-jelas telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku memaafkanmu. Ayo, sekarang kita keluar mencari makanan."

Zhoumi tidak mendengarkannya, renung Sungmin. Tapi, pria itu memang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan. Memutuskan bahwa cara tercepat untuk menyingkirkan Zhoumi adalah dengan melakukan apa yang pria itu inginkan. "Baiklah kau tunggu sebentar di sini." Pemuda manis itu pergi ke kamar tidur untuk berganti pakaian. Tetapi, merasakan hal sebaliknya, Sungmin malah memutuskan untuk mandi lebih lama, meski pada akhirnya dia harus keluar dan menghadapi pria itu.

Zhoumi berdiri saat Sungmin kembali menghampirinya. "Siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan pria itu mengikutinya ke luar. Saat mereka berjalan, Zhoumi menggandengnya, seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan.

Sungmin melirik ke kanan dan kiri sementara mereka berjalan menuju jalan setapak menuju penginapan, berharap tidak berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang tidak berminat untuk menjelaskan kehadiran Zhoumi, dan dia tidak yakin saat ini Kyuhyun akan percaya kepadanya. Dia telah memberitahu pria itu bahwa hubungannya dengan tunangannya sudah berakhir, namun Zhoumi malah berada di sini, bersikap seolah memang pria itu berhak.

Pemuda manis itu baru saja menghela napas lega saat melihat Kyuhyun ke luar dari penginapan. Pria itu menuruni undakan, namun menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba begitu melihat Sungmin. Tatapan pria itu beralih dari wajah Sungmin ke genggaman Zhoumi yang posesif, lalu kembali ke wajah Sungmin. Kemudian dengan sengaja pria itu memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun, berdoa semoga pria itu memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan semua sumpah serapah yang dia tahu seraya meninggalkan penginapan. Mengapa dia mau begitu saja percaya bahwa hubungan Sungmin dan pacar kayanya itu telah berakhir? Iya yakin pria itu Zhoumi, yang berjalan di samping Sungmin, tidak diragukan lagi pria itu datang untuk mengajak pulang mempelainya yang melarikan diri ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Berengsek! Dia harusnya tahu jika Sungmin akan kembali ke akal sehatnya dan menelepon rumah. Mengapa dia membiarkan dirinya percaya bahwa masih ada harapan bagi mereka berdua? Pemuda manis itu seperti matahari, begitu cemerlang dan tak terjangkau. Sementara dirinya hanya seorang pria miskin yang ditakdirkan untuk menganggumi pemuda manis itu dari kejauhan.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih. Setidaknya dia belum mengatakan kepada Sungmin bahwa dia masih mencintai pemuda manis itu. Setidaknya dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Seraya berhenti di depan kandang, dia meminta Youngwoon untuk mengambil alih acara berkuda pagi ini. "_Hyung_. Bisakah kau gantikan aku sebagai pemandu pagi ini?"

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk mengatur para pemula itu. Jadi, bisakah kau mengantikanku, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah," sahut Youngwoon. "Biar Minho dan aku yang mengurus para penunggang pemula itu."

"Terima kasih, _hyung._ Aku akan membawa kelompok kedua untukmu sore ini."

Youngwoon mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Oke. Tidak masalah buatku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu berlari kecil menyusuri jalan sepanjang sungai menuju pondoknya. Dia menarik tali laso dari tiang pagar, melaso kuda liar itu, lalu mengikatnya pada tonggak di tengah kandang. Dia berdiri sebentar di sana, berbicara dengan lembut pada kuda jantan itu, mengusap-usap lehernya sampai kuda itu menjadi tenang. Bergerak dengan cepat dan efisien, Kyuhyun memasang _hackamore _di kepala kuda, merapikan selimut dan mengikat pelana dengan kencang. Sambil melepaskan ikatan, dia mengambil tali kekang dan melompat ke pelana.

Kuda itu berdiri di situ sejenak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, sebelum kuda itu berlari melintasi kandang, melawan. Kuda itu berputar cepat beberapa saat, nyaris melempar Kyuhyun dari pelana, sebelum berlari kembali melintasi kandang, melawan dan melompat-lompat.

Kyuhyun melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, pekik kemenangan semakin meningkat di tenggorokannya saat kuda liar itu mulai berderap dan lama-kelamaan melangkah pelan.

Sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun menepuk leher kuda itu. "Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, kawan."

"_Daebak!_"

Kyuhyun menoleh lewat bahunya dan melihat Sungmin bertengger di susuran pagar paling atas kandang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tertohok mendengar nada bicara dan sorot menuduh yang terpancar dari manik sewarna berlian hitam yang tengah menatapnya dalam itu. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Dimana pria kaya itu?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Dia sedang menelepon beberapa orang."

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan seraya berkuda ke arah Sungmin. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Desahan pelan terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. "Kyuhyun. Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini."

Salah satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Jangan menghindariku. Aku tidak tahan."

"Kau bilang hubungan kalian sudah berakhir, tapi dia ada di sini. Apa kau akan bilang padaku jika ini hanya kebetulan," ucap Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah jika dia datang mencariku."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Kembalilah padanya. Itu yang terbaik untukmu. Lagi pula, tidak ada apa-apa untukmu di sini."

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh!" serunya. "Tidak setelah tadi malam..."

"Sungmin, lupakanlah. Aku tidak layak untukmu. Tidak pernah layak. Semalam, berada begitu dekat denganmu, aku..." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil dan kau tahu itu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar!"

"Benarkah? Tatap aku baik-baik. Aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa aku tawarkan kepadamu."

Sungmin bergeming, menatap Kyuhyun seraya membisu. Setelah semalam mengapa Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun mempercayainya.

Kepedihan di mata bening Sungmin mengoyak-oyak perasaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu terlalu dekat. Akan sangat mudah untuk meraihnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas pelana. Lalu setelah itu apa? Bathinnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan diri agar tidak meraih Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin bersama dengan pria yang seharusnya menjadi mantan kekasih pemuda manis itu membuat segalanya tampak lebih gamblang dari sebelumnya. Bahwa dia tidak cukup baik untuk pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin dan pria itu seolah tercipta untuk saling melengkapi, seolah mereka diciptakan untuk bersama, sementara dirinya... dia tidak akan pernah cocok untuk bersanding dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Sialan!" umpatnya. "Aku bahkan tidak punya mobil sendiri."

"Kau boleh mengambil salah satu mobilku." Itu adalah kata-kata yang salah. Sungmin langsung menyadarinya begitu kata-kata itu terlontar, tetapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menariknya kembali.

"Pulanglah, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuhyun aku tidak..."

"Pulanglah!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya dia memohon kepada pria itu untuk mempertimbangkan kembali, ingin rasanya dia memukulkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu dan mengatakan jika dia mencintainya dan tidak ada pria lain, bahwa Kyuhyun juga takkan menemukan seorangpun yang mencintai pria itu seperti dirinya. Tetapi, harga diri, harga diri sialan yang pernah memisahkan mereka sebelumnya, memerangkap kata-kata itu di tenggorokannya. Dia telah berkata kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia ingin hidup bersama pria itu, tapi apa pengaruhnya?

Sembari menyelubungi dirinya dengan harga diri layaknya jubah, Sungmin turun dari susuran pagar dengan dagu terangkat dan bahu tegap. Dia berjalan menuju jalur sepanjang sungai. Baru setelah Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, Sungmin membiarkan setetes _liquid_ bening jatuh mengotori pipinya.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan menggenggam erat tali kekang, Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin, takut dia baru saja membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Membiarkan pemuda manis itu pergi terasa amat sangat menyakitkan, namun lebih baik dilakukan sekarang dari pada nanti. Oh, tentu saja, Sungmin pasti mengira dirinya masih mencintai Kyuhyun, dan itu mungkin memang benar. Tetapi, setelah satu atau dua tahun tinggal bersamanya dan hidup dengan gajinya yang sangat kecil, Sungmin akan kembali pada akal sehatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu memberikan Sungmin rumah besar atau pelayan. Dia tidak mampu memberinya rekening tidak terbatas atau liburan ke luar negeri. Dan sudah pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin membiayai hidupnya! Tidak, lebih baik mengakhiri semuanya sekarang sebelum semua itu terjadi. Lambat laun Sungmin akan menyadari bahwa dialah yang benar. Dan mungkin pemuda manis itu bahkan akan berterima kasih kepadanya.

Seraya turun dari atas kuda, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelana dan menyikat kuda itu. Berengsek! Mengapa dia membiarkan Sungmin pergi? Pemuda manis itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tetapi apa yang bisa dia tawarkan kepada pemuda manis itu? Kehidupan di peternakan, di dalam pondok yang bukan miliknya sendiri? Catatan penjara? Ya, melepaskan Sungmin adalah pilihan terbaik, pilihan satu-satunya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah," gumam Zhoumi. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tidak menelepon lagi?" sahut Sungmin dengan sedikit nada sinis. Dia telah kembali ke pondoknya dan mendapati Zhoumi tengah menunggunya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana pria itu bisa masuk, tapi Zhoumi membuat dirinya seolah tengah berada di rumahnya sendiri; televisi dinyalakan dan ada secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Tidak, aku sepenuhnya milikmu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membayangkan betapa bahagia dirinya seandainya mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Zhoumi ini tidak akan berhasil, sungguh. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Begini, Min..."

"Dengarkan aku! Bisakah sekali saja kau mendengarkan aku?! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!" serunya tegas.

Zhoumi tampak terkejut sejenak, lalu tersenyum dengan sabar. "Min, kau tahu kau tidak sedang bersungguh-sungguh."

Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan ayahku, bathin Sungmin. Seperti Zhoumi, ayahnya Lee Chunhwa hanya mendengar apa yang ingin pria itu dengar. Dia menyambar topinya, rasanya percuma berbicara dengan Zhoumi saat ini. "Aku akan berkuda."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Terserah!" Ini pasti bagus, setahu Sungmin, Zhoumi tidak pernah menunggang kuda. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak akan berada di sana untuk melihat Zhoumi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Begitu mereka tiba di kandang, para koboi sudah membantu para penunggang kuda untuk menaiki kuda masing-masing. "Kau masih punya kuda untuk dua orang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, Tuan."

Sungmin tersenyum saat Minho menuntun sepasang kuda dari kandang. Dengan cepat pemuda itu memasang pelana, membantu Sungmin menaiki kuda betina cantik berwarna kecokelatan, lalu pergi untuk menolong Zhoumi.

"Baiklah, saudara-saudara sekalian, inilah pemandu kalian."

Sungmin berbalik, berharap melihat Youngwoon, lalu perutnya serasa bergejolak saat melihat Kyuhyun muncul. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Hawa panas mendesis diantara mereka. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya bersamaku, pikir Sungmin getir, tetapi pria itu menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkannya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin. Matanya menyipit tidak senang saat melihat Zhoumi di sisi pemuda manis itu, lalu dia mengambil posisi di depan kelompok berkuda itu.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun. "Semoga hari ini semua akan membaik, semakin bertambah baik dan terus membaik," gumamnya sambil menghela kuda betina itu, dan mengambil posisi nyaris paling belakang.

.

.

.

Setan jahat telah berbisik kepada Kyuhyun agar memilih salah satu jalur sulit melalui hutan. Dia membiarkan temannya memimpin di depan, sementara dia mengikuti di belakang. Selama lima menit pertama, Kyuhyun menyadari jika kekasih Sungmin yang kaya raya itu belum pernah berkuda. Mendengar bisikan setan jahat yang sama, Kyuhyun menyuruh untuk berderap. Bisa dilihatnya si Tuan Kaya Raya seketika terlihat terlonjak-lonjak di atas pelana. Tetapi, Sungmin lah yang paling sering menarik perhatiannya, pemuda manis itu berkuda dengan posisi duduk alami dan melatih tunggangannya. Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. Kekasih Sungmin akan kesakitan disekujur tubuhnya begitu selesai berkuda.

Sungmin merasakan amarahnya memuncak begitu mereka menyeberangi sungai dan mulai menyusuri jalur yang panjang dan berliku. Ini bukan jalur mudah yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Ini pasti gara-gara Kyuhyun, dia yakin itu.

Berharap bisa membuat Kyuhyun cemburu, Sungmin meraih dan menyentuh tangan Zhoumi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lemah. "Y-ya. Jalannya agak... bergelombang, ya?"

Sungmin menarik tali kekangnya, memerintahkan kudanya untuk berjalan lambat. Kuda Zhoumi juga melambat. Dalam beberapa menit, anggota kelompok lainnya sudah tidak terlihat dibelokan jalur itu.

"Permisi, Tuan Lee," sapa sebuah suara yang dalam di belakang mereka. "Kau dan temanmu harus mengejar yang lainnya."

Seraya berpura-pura tersenyum manis, Sungmin berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku," katanya. "Tapi, aku sepertinya tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah mereka." Dia berdiri dari sanggurdi dan mengusap bokongnya. "Aku begitu kesakitan."

Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Sungmin, tahu jika Sungmin hanya berbohong.

Sungmin balas memelototinya, menantang pria itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian bersiul, memberi isyarat bagi yang lainnya agar mereka memperlambat langkah mereka sampai semua anggota kelompok menyusul.

Sungmin tersenyum puas, lalu duduk kembali di pelana dan berdecak menghela kudanya. Dia menyadari tatapan marah Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Mereka berhasil menyusul penunggang kuda lainnya tidak lama kemudian. Sebagian besar sudah turun dari kuda dan duduk-duduk di bawah keteduhan pepohonan di sepanjang aliran sungai yang dangkal.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu penunggang saat mereka muncul.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan seringainya saat mendengar nada jengkel dari suara Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Sungmin dengan sengaja memperlambat lagi laju kudanya, membiarkan penunggang kuda lainnya mendahului. Dia melakukannya karena tahu hal ini akan membuat Kyuhyun kesal, meskipun dia tidak yakin mengapa dia melakukan hal ini selain karena dia sangat marah kepada pria itu. Seolah kemunculan Zhoumi di peternakan adalah kesalahannya! Dia sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa hubungannya dengan Zhoumi sudah berakhir dan seperti itulah kenyataannya. Tetapi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempercayainya, bahkan pria itu terang-terangan menolak untuk memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menjelaskan.

Sebagian kejengkelannya berkurang saat mereka berkuda melintasi padang rumput yang luas, dengan beberapa ekor domba yang terlihat merumput. Seulas senyum tipis tanpa sadar melengkung di bibirnya. Keindahan padang rumput itu telah sedikit meredakan amarahnya.

.

.

.

Usai makan siang, dia dan Zhoumi berbincang bersama Victoria dan Changmin. Saat Kyuhyun melintas, Sungmin tertawa dan berpura-pura senang. Kyuhyun bersungut marah ketika melihatnya, namun begitu pria itu menghilang, Sungmin memilih diam, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia buktikan. Alangkah bodohnya dia membuat Kyuhyun marah kemudian membencinya, tapi sisi kekanakannya membuatnya tidak kuasa menahan diri.

Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolannya di dalam bar untuk sekedar minum-minum. Sungmin tidak bisa menolaknya karena saat ini dia memang membutuhkan sedikit alkohol untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Seraya berdiri di bawah pancuran, dengan air hangat yang menyejukan pegal-pegal akibat berkuda selama dua jam. Sungmin mendapati pikirannya kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun sepasti malam yang mengikuti siang. Dasar pria keras kepala! Mereka baru saja saling mendekatkan diri kembali dan sekarang begini! Zhoumi sialan! Pilihan waktunya untuk datang tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?

Sungmin mengenakan jubah mandinya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghindari Zhoumi malam ini. Ternyata itu bukan masalah. Pria itu meneleponnya dan berkata bahwa badannya terlalu pegal untuk pergi ke luar dan berkata dia akan menemuinya besok pagi.

Sungmin meletakkan telepon, hatinya mendadak ringan dan riang. Dia lalu bergegas menggunakan pakaiannya sebelum meninggalkan pondok dan berjalan menuju penginapan untuk melihat pertunjukan apa yang dijadwalkan untuk malam ini.

"Sungmin _oppa_!" sahut Luna.

Tubuh Sungmin berjengit kaget. "Hai, Luna."

"_Oppa_ mau ikut denganku menonton Kyuhyun _oppa_ menyanyi malam ini?"

"Huh? Aku tidak melihat ada pertunjukan menyanyi malam ini."

Menyadari kebingungan Sungmin, Luna menjelaskan. "Proyektor filmnya rusak jadi mereka mengganti pertunjukannya dan Kyuhyun _oppa_ akan mengisi acara malam ini. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan! Bukankah Sungmin _oppa_ lebih menyukainya dibanding harus menonton film!?"

"Ya," gumam Sungmin sambil mengikuti Luna menyusuri jalan, sebelum akhirnya memasuki _amphitheater_ dan menemukan kursi untuk mereka duduki. "Tapi, Luna dimana ibumu? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"_Eomma _sedang menemani _appa _menjaga adik-adikku di penginapan," ucapnya. "_Oppa_ tenang saja aku sudah mendapatkan izin. Lagi pula, aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke arah Luna, kemudian dia memusatkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di atas panggung dan bersiap untuk menyanyi.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya, maniknya menatap sendu ke arah penonton. Rasa senang merayap ke diri Sungmin saat tatapan pria itu terhenti di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mungkin sedang marah, pria itu mungkin mengira mampu meninggalkannya dan tidak menoleh lagi, tetapi Sungmin tahu, saat itu juga bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan untuk memenangkan pria itu kembali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir sepanjang malam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan Lee Sungmin. Dia telah berhasil menjalani lima tahun terakhir tanpa kehadiraan pemuda manis itu. Dia juga pasti bisa melewati lima tahun ke depan tanpanya.

Pria itu beranjak ke jendela, menerawang ke kegelapan malam. Siapa yang sebenarnya coba dia tipu? Dia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Sungmin selama lima tahun, tiga bulan dan enam hari, tetapi belum juga berhasil. Selama itu, tidak ada satu hari pun berlalu tanpa memikirkan pemuda manis itu, bertanya-tanya dimana Sungmin berada dan apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Mengapa Sungmin tidak menikah saja dengan Tuan Kaya Raya itu? Meskipun pemuda manis itu masih akan memenuhi benaknya, masih menjadi godaan, setidaknya dia menjadi sosok tak tersentuh. Dan meskipun terasa sangat menyakitkan bila pemuda manis itu menjadi milik orang lain, setidaknya dia tahu Sungmin sudah tidak berada dalam jangkauannya lagi. Mungkin saat itu dia benar-benar bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

Menyadari dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur, Kyuhyun meninggalkan pondok. Ali mengikutinya berjalan menuju kandang. Kuda jantan itu mendengus pelan saat dia mendekat. "Ali, diam," ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menumpangkan tangannya di susuran pagar. Kadang kala, seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menyerah dan kembali ke Seoul. Dia punya banyak teman lama di sana yang bersedia membantunya atau tinggal bersama sepupunya yang juga bersedia menampungnya selama apapun yang dia inginkan. Namun, saat mempertimbangkan hal itu, Kyuhyun tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa pergi. Heechul membutuhkan bantuannya di sini, dan dia suka bekerja di sini. Dia punya tempat tinggal, penghasilan, dan kesempatan untuk bernyanyi sebanyak apapun yang dia inginkan.

Ali menggeram pelan, memecahkan lamunannya. Anjing itu menatap ke dalam kegelapan.

"Apa ada sesuatu di sebelah sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih belum tidur?"

Suara Sungmin menohoknya dengan gairah yang panas dan manis. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, sebelum berbalik menghadap pemuda manis itu. "Kau juga?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Cobalah segelas susu hangat."

"Sepertinya itu tidak berhasil buatmu."

"Aku tidak suka susu. Kau mau apa, Sungmin?"

"Hal yang sama yang selalu aku inginkan." Sungmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun. "Kau. Aku menginginkanmu!"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin. "Hubungan ini takkan pernah berhasil. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya?"

"Karena aku tidak lebih dari sekedar anak kaya manja yang terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan," ujar Sungmin tenang.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar Sungmin melemparkan kembali kata-kata itu ke wajahnya. "Bahkan anak kaya manja harusnya bisa menerima kekalahan. Kau terlalu keras kepala."

Tatapan Sungmin menghujam Kyuhyun. "Aku belum kalah! Dan siapa di sini yang paling keras kepala!?"

"_Well..._ anggap saja itu aku dan aku sudah kalah."

"Sialan kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau masih begitu peduli padaku. Kenapa kau semudah itu menyerah, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun mendesah, lelah. "Aku sudah tidak punya amunisi."

"Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau tidak peduli lagi padaku." Sungmin maju selangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, maniknya memerangkap berlian hitam di hadapannya. "Katakan kalau aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu, kalau kau tidak merindukanku sebesar aku merindukanmu." Dia maju selangkah lagi. "Katakan aku bukan alasan kau berada di sini. Tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku."

"Berengsek kau, Sungmin..."

Sungmin semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. Pria itu bertelanjang dada dan kulit tubuhnya terasa hangat di bawah jari-jarinya. Dia bisa merasakan jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak semakin cepat dan merasakan hembusan napas pria itu menerpa wajahnya. "Katakan, Kyuhyun, maka aku akan menjauh dan kau takkan pernah melihatku lagi."

Sungmin berada didekatnya, terlalu dekat. Dia menginginkan Sungmin lebih daripada dia menginginkan terbitnya matahari. "Itu tidak berarti apa-apa, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada parau, lalu menarik tubuh pemuda manis itu dan menciumnya.

Tidak ada kelembutan dalam ciumannya, tidak ada kehalusan dalam belaiannya. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan keras, lidah mereka saling beradu. Dia mencium Sungmin hingga pemuda manis itu sulit bernapas, tidak mampu berpikir, sampai tubuhnya seakan terbakar dan tidak ada hal lain di dunia selain dirinya. Lengannya mengunci tubuh Sungmin, sementara pusat tubuhnya terasa tegang dan berdenyut akibat gairah.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dan mundur selangkah. "Pulanglah, Sungmin. Kau tidak cocok berada di sini. Tidak pernah cocok."

Sorot mata Sungmin menggelap saat menatap Kyuhyun, lalu dia berbalik dan perlahan menjauh. Mungkin memang tidak ada harapan untuknya bisa hidup bersama pria itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Sudah pernah saya bilang, bukan? Kepercayaan itu amat mahal harganya. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Cinta tanpa dilandasi kepercayaan dari masing-masing pihak itu tidak ada artinya.

Banyak hal terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Anggap saja saya masokis atau sejenisnya. Toh ketika saya kehilangan satu kaki saya masih memiliki satu kaki lainnya.

Insya Allah jika tidak ada halangan saya akan melanjutkan ff ini hingga akhir, tetapi semua tergantung kepada respon dari kalian. Sejujurnya satu-satunya alasan saya sanggup bertahan karena saya sendiri belum sanggup untuk melepaskan kalian para JOYers. Meskipun kita tidak saling mengenal tetapi jujur saya sudah menganggap kalian bagian dari keluarga saya. Sejujurnya saat ini mudah bagi saya untuk melepaskan KyuMin jika saya mau bersungguh-sungguh, tetapi sayangnya saya tidak bisa semudah itu melepaskan kalian (Para JOYers).

Saya masih Sungmin bias dan JOYers meskipun kini jujur saya lebih mencintai OTP saya yang satunya (Rivaille x Eren) saya juga lebih mencintai Clean Freak Rivaille dibanding Sungmin. Akhirnya saya meminang OTP selain KyuMin dan ultimate bias selain Sungmin setelah sekian lama hanya berkutat di sekitar SJ, KyuMIn dan Sungmin. Itu OTP dan bias saya di Shingeki No Kyojin. Satu-satunya anime yang membuat saya benar-benar tergila-gila dari sekian banyak anime yang pernah saya ikuti. #GaAdaYangNanya.

Banyak yang sebenarnya bertanya kepada saya kenapa saya membuat karakter Sungmin yang sedikit melawan arus dibanding ff kebanyakan. Sebenarnya untuk 'A Man In Black' itu adalah salah satu refleksi dari apa yang saya rasa terhadap Sungmin selama ini. saya selama hampir 6 tahun lebih menjadi Sungmin bias, sedikit banyak percaya bahwa apa yang dia tampilkan tidak sepenuhnya diri dia sesungguhnya. Jika kalian mendalami Sungmin kalian pasti tidak akan kaget jika selama ini Sungmin juga manusia biasa yang tidak sempurna. Lagi pula, banyak member yang secara tidak langsung mengatakannya. Dan bukan hanya Sungmin yang seperti itu, Itulah dunia idol Korea bahkan di Indonesia. Melihat dari sudut pandang yang luas tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka di luar keartisan mereka. Well... No body perfect. Lalu 'Swan' jika kalian jeli pasti mengerti ada pesan juga di dalam sana, bahwa idol kebanyakan menggunakan topeng mereka. Sama seperti Sungmin di ff itu, dia memakai topeng saat dia menjadi seorang artis, menutupi kehidupan masa lalunya yang buruk. Sebenarnya bukan hanya idol sih nyatanya banyak dari kita menggunakan topeng untuk membodohi hidup.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian. Silakan berikan lagi jika berkenan. Dan maaf untuk omongan saya yang panjang lebar ini. see u ^^

Sorry for Typo(s).

RnR?


	8. Chapter 8

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T – M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Victoria, Shim Changmin, Luna, Hyuna and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 7

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Sungmin telah berusaha tapi gagal. Dibutakan oleh kekecewaan, dia kembali ke pondoknya. Di dalam pondok lututnya menabrak sebuah kursi ketika dia meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu, tetapi rasa sakit di kakinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kyuhyun tadi bilang jika pria itu tidak menginginkannya, tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya_—_menolak untuk mempercayai hal itu. Kyuhyun tadi menciumnya bukan seolah pria itu tidak menginginkannya.

Pemuda manis itu menenggelamkan diri di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Mengapa dia harus kembali ke tempat ini dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi? Mengapa semua ini harus terasa begitu menyakitkan? Mungkin ayahnya benar. Mungkin dia memang seharusnya menikah dengan Zhoumi, mereka berasal dari latar belakang yang sama. Mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Orangtua Zhoumi menyukainya begitupun sebaliknya. Zhoumi mungkin takkan pernah bernyanyi untuknya, atau bertelanjang kaki menyusuri pantai di malam hari. Pria itu mungkin takkan memberikannya sebuah boneka kelinci—yang menurut pria itu terlalu kekanakan. Mungkin takkan pernah membuatnya patah hati.

Amarah melanda dirinya. Mengapa dia hanya duduk di sini dan mengasihani diri sendiri? Dia masih muda. Lajang. Cerdas. Dan tidak jelek. Jika Kyuhyun terlalu buta untuk menyadari semua itu, pria itu sendirilah yang rugi. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak membutuhkannya, tetapi dia membutuhkan pria itu. Lalu, amarahnya surut dan menghilang dengan cepat. Ada satu hal lagi tentangku, batin Sungmin sambil menyeringai. Dia seseorang yang ulet, keras kepala, dan terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan dia menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan mendapatkan pria itu. Dia sudah berkata kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia belum kalah, dan memang tidak akan kalah.

"Lihat saja kau, Cho! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan kau kembali! Aku pasti akan menang!" ucap Sungmin penuh tekad.

.

.

.

Zhoumi sudah berada di depan pintu pondok Sungmin pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya.

"Hai, Min," sapa Zhoumi sembari tersenyum. "Siap untuk sarapan?"

"Ya." Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada gunanya menolak pergi bersama pria itu. Dia lapar dan perlu makan. Dia sedikit lebih ceria, membayangkan kemungkinan mereka berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di penginapan.

Dan Sungmin memang menabrak Kyuhyun. Pria itu sedang berjalan keluar dari ruang makan saat mereka masuk, hanya saja pemuda manis itu sedang menatap Zhoumi sehingga tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambar lengan Sungmin agar pemuda manis itu tidak terjatuh. "Maaf, Sungmin-_ssi_," ucapnya dingin.

Sungmin bisa mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, namun dia juga bisa melihat kilat gairah di sorot mata pria itu saat menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Salahku," balasnya tak kalah dingin. "Oh, ya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kurasa kau belum berkenalan dengan temanku, Zhoumi." Dia menekankan kata 'teman'. "Zhoumi ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ingat dia? Dia adalah pemandu perjalanan berkuda kita tempo hari."

"Ya, tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya," sahut Zhoumi. Dia tidak repot-repot untuk mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria yang Sungmin kenalkan padanya.

Kyuhyun balas mengangguk, tangannya sendiri mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bergantian. Mereka terlihat saling menilai satu sama lain layaknya dua predator yang memperebutkan buruannya. Keheningan merebak hingga susana menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Ayo, Min," ajak Zhoumi, dan seraya menggandeng Sungmin, pria itu membimbingnya melewati Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan.

Mereka menemukan sebuah meja di samping jendela dan duduk di situ. Pelayan membawakan kopi dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?" tanya Zhoumi, setelah pelayan menjauh dari meja.

"Dia salah seorang pekerja di sini. Kau tahu itu," jawab Sungmin tenang.

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin lekat. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi, siapa dia? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Indera Sungmin langsung waspada. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah, kau mengenalnya, bukan?" Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya, memotong sanggahan Sungmin. "Dan maksudku bukan karena pria itu bekerja di sini."

Sungmin menghela napas. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Tatapan Zhoumi menajam. "Berhentilah mengelak. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa arti pria itu bagimu? Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bisa kau bohongi!"

"Segalanya," gumam Sungmin. "Dia berarti segalanya bagiku!"

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Yang benar saja! Kau jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemandu berkuda!?" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lucu sekali. Kau berhasil mengecohku, Min."

"Itu benar, Zhoumi. Aku jatuh cinta padanya!" ucap Sungmin, sorot matanya penuh keyakinan.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Sorot mata Zhoumi berubah dingin dan keras. "Jadi, dialah alasan kau meninggalkanku di altar seperti orang bodoh!?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Dan bagaimana perasaan pria itu terhadapmu?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Malah, semua hal ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan! Ya, Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kau melarikan diri dari pernikahan hanya demi seorang... seorang pekerja di peternakan!" ujar Zhoumi.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, beberapa orang yang sedang menyantap sarapannya di dekat meja mereka menoleh ke arah mereka, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. "Pelankan suaramu!"

Zhoumi juga menyadari hal itu. "Aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan dan aku menginginkan sebuah jawaban. Bagaimana perasaan pria itu terhadapmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung saja kepadanya!" Sungmin berdiri, melemparkan serbet ke atas meja dan keluar ruang makan.

.

.

.

Takut jika Zhoumi akan mengikutinya, Sungmin mulai berlari begitu ada di luar. Dia berlari sampai kakinya merasa lelah dan paru-parunya terasa terbakar, lalu dia menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon dan berbaring di rerumputan untuk mengambil napas. Semoga dengan peristiwa tadi Zhoumi tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Dia harap pria itu bisa mengerti jika hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

Berbaring di bawah pohon yang rindang, Sungmin anehnya merasa seolah terlepas dari semua masalah dan semua orang. Langit berwarna biru cerah, udara terasa hangat, semerbak dengan aroma rerumputan, pepohonan dan bunga-bungan liar. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan pria itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan. Angin malam membelai tubuhnya, menerbangkan beberapa helaian miliknya. Cahaya redup dari Sang Dewi Malam di atas sana mengiringi langkah keduanya, seolah menjadi penerang yang menemani mereka. Meski malam semakin kelam, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan ketakutan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, mengamati pria di sampingnya yang menatapnya dalam, tampak gagah dan menawan. Dia kemudian merengkuh pria itu, memanggil namanya lembut. Sementara pria itu balas merengkuhnya erat, dia berjanji takkan meninggalkan pria itu lagi. Takkan pernah.

Sungmin kemudian terbangun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia tidak sengaja tertidur rupanya. Mimpi itu merupakan sebuah pertanda. Pertanda jika pria itu akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

Zhoumi sedang menunggunya ketika dia kembali ke pondok.

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, siap untuk berdebat. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Pria itu berdiri dengan sebelah tangan dibalik punggungnya, kemudian menyodorkan buket bunga _daisy_ kepada Sungmin. "Aku menawarkan perdamaian."

Sungmin memandang Zhoumi datar. "Aku bukan seorang wanita yang bisa terharu hanya karena sebuket bunga."

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. "_Well,_ kau mau menerima tawaranku atau tidak?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum menerima buket bunga itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi, ini tidak akan merubah apapun. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Zhoumi. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya."

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya jika kita berteman, bukan?" Dia tersenyum seolah tak berdaya. "Dan tidak ada alasan bagi kita tidak bisa menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama selama aku berada di sini."

"Zhoumi..."

"Menurutku kau berhutang itu padaku setelah kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendirian di depan altar seperti orang bodoh."

"Tapi..."

"Satu hari dan satu malam. Hanya itu yang aku minta. Mulai besok."

"Lalu, setelah itu apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Setelah itu aku akan pergi," jawab Zhoumi.

Sungmin menatap bunga di tangannya. Dia tidak merasa berhutang apapun pada Zhoumi, tetapi pria itu tidak meminta banyak, hanya satu hari. Dan mungkin dia memang berhutang sesuatu kepada Zhoumi karena caranya memperlakukan pria itu. Dan satu hari tidak ada artinya selama Zhoumi menyadari hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. "Baiklah."

"Bagus. Ada acara dansa malam ini di penginapan. Mungkin aku akan bertemu denganmu di sana."

"Mungkin."

"Sungmin..."

"Ya."

Zhoumi tersenyum lemah. "Tidak... maksudku aku tunggu kau malam ini di sana."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Terima kasih untuk bunganya. Meski aku seorang pria, tapi bunga ini indah," ucap Sungmin dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Bunga itu tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dirimu. Kau jauh lebih indah."

"Zhoumi..."

Seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, Zhoumi mencium pipi Sungmin. "Satu hari dan satu malam," ujarnya mengingatkan pemuda manis itu. "Aku harap kau malam ini datang dan aku akan mampir ketempatmu besok pagi," lanjutnya final, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan lemari pakaian, dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang terbungkus handuk. Dia mengerutkan dahi saat mencoba memutuskan apakah akan mengenakan kemeja dan jins atau memakai baju tidur lalu bersembunyi di kamarnya.

Dia mengacak rambutnya yang masih agak basah. "Sialan! Apa yang harus aku lakukkan? Kyuhyun jelas-jelas tidak ingin bertemu denganku sementara aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dasar pria keras kepala!" gerutunya, "dan berengseknya lagi Zhoumi ingin bertemu denganku sementara aku tidak ingin menemuinya," lanjutnya.

Sungmin membiarkan haduknya terjatuh. Sorot matanya berkilat tajam. "Masa bodoh dengan Zhoumi! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, suka atau tidak suka pria keras kepala itu bertemu denganku." Dia mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam dengan jins yang senada lalu mengenakannya. Cho Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengannya malam ini, tidak peduli apakah pria itu menginginkannya atau tidak.

Penginapan itu sudah ramai ketika Sungmin tiba di sana, kebanyakan dipadati pasangan dewasa, meskipun ada beberapa remaja. Dia menduga sebagian besar anak-anak berada di ruang bersantai. Dia melihat Luna duduk disebuah meja kecil. Sungmin mengulum senyum, yakin bahwa gadis itu pasti berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Musik terdengar mengalun samar-samar. Victoria dan Changmin berdansa melewatinya. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan saat melihatnya dan dia balas melambai, lalu dia berjalan menuju meja Luna. "Hai, Luna. Keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?"

Luna tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _oppa_?"

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Baik dan aku lihat orangtuamu tampak luar biasa di sana."

Luna memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kurasa begitu." Luna memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. "Apakah menurutmu Kyuhyun _oppa_ akan datang ke pesta ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Bahkan seandainya dia datang, kurasa dia takkan mau berdansa denganku," ujar Luna muram. "Dia mungkin menganggapku masih anak-anak."

Sebelum Sungmin sempat memikirkan jawabannya, Zhoumi berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Selamat malam, Min. Mau berdansa denganku?"

Sungmin menatap Luna, gadis itu mengedip ke arahnya. Cukup mudah membaca jalan pikiran gadis itu. Luna berpikir bahwa Zhoumi amat sangat tampan, yang memang harus Sungmin akui bahwa itu benar. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya. "Jadi?"

"Kurasa, baiklah," jawab Sungmin. Mengabaikan uluran tangan pria itu, dia mengikuti Zhoumi ke lantai dansa.

Zhoumi menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua selalu berdansa dengan indah. Sungmin menyadari jika mereka menjadi pasangan yang mencuri perhatian—Zhoumi dengan tubuh tinggi dan tampan, sementara Sungmin dengan wajah manisnya— disamping karena mereka juga sesama pria. Tapi, saat mereka berdansa, tatapan Sungmin menelusuri seantero ruangan, mencari sosok pria tinggi berkulit pucat dengan rambut kecokelatannya. Apakah Kyuhyun akan berada di sini malam ini? atau apakah pria itu justru akan menjauh, menghindarinya? Batin Sungmin.

"Ingat malam di Hokaido ketika kita berdansa di pantai?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ya." Itu terjadi tidak lama setelah mereka bertunangan. Saat itu matanya masih memandang dengan berbinar-binar, masih terperangkap perasaan baru dan pusaran kegembiraan dengan kehadiran Zhoumi.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke masa indah seperti itu lagi, Min?" Zhoumi memerangkap manik Sungmin.

Sungmin mencari tahu ke dalam manik milik Zhoumi. Mereka pernah menikmati saat-saat yang indah, setidaknya pada awalnya, saat dia mengira dirinya lebih penting bagi Zhoumi daripada perkerjaan pria itu, sebelum dia menyadari bahwa pria itulah yang mengambil semua keputusan baginya, perlahan-lahan mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang sesuai dengan keinginan pria itu. "Zhoumi, maaf—"

Zhoumi menghentikan dansa mereka, masih belum bisa menerima keputusan pemuda manis itu. "Aku akan mengambil minuman," ujarnya. "Kau mau minum?"

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. "Ya, terima kasih." Dia berjalan kembali menuju meja keluarga Shim untuk menunggu Zhoumi. Victoria sedang duduk di sana menemani Luna.

"Bukankah dia pria yang kemarin. Kau lupa mengenalkannya padaku. Siapa pria itu?" tanya Victoria.

Sungmin duduk berseberangan dengan Luna. "Sebenarnya dia mantan kekasihku," gumamnya. "Kami pernah bertunangan."

Kedua alis Victoria terangkat. "Oh?"

"Kami putus belum lama ini."

"Dan dia datang ke sini untuk menyusul, _oppa_?" Luna tersenyum. "Dia pria yang romantis."

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Sungmin. "Kalau aku masih peduli. Tapi..." kata-kata itu menghilang di tenggorokannya saat dia melihat Kyuhyun di lantai dansa. Pria itu sedang memeluk seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam; seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan celana jins hitam ketat, _tank-top_ ketat berwarna merah menyala, dan seulas senyum sensual.

Sungmin mengenali wanita itu sebagai salah satu pelayan di ruang makan. Dia menatap kedua orang itu, gelombang kecemburuan yang tidak pernah dia kenal menguasai dirinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat Zhoumi muncul di hadapannya.

"Mereka cuma menyediakan minuman ringan dan _lemonade_," ujar Zhoumi sambil meletakan segelas minuman dingin di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Zhoumi. "Tidak masalah. Terima kasih."

Zhoumi menatap dua orang wanita di hadapannya, dia memang belum sempat berkenalan dengan keduanya, dan ketika Sungmin tidak memperkenalkannya, dia tersenyum ke arah mereka seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Hai, aku Zhoumi, tunangan Sungmin."

"Mantan tunangan," gumam Sungmin, tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Song Qian, tapi kau panggil saja aku Victoria," ucap Victoria sambil menjabat tangan Zhoumi. "Dan ini putriku Luna. Oh, dan ini suamiku Shim Changmin," lanjutnya saat Changmin mendekati meja mereka.

Zhoumi duduk di samping Sungmin, setelah berjabat tangan dengan Changmin dan entah bagaimana keduanya segara saja tenggelam ke dalam diskusi mengenai pasar bursa.

Victoria menepuk lengan Sungmin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa? Oh, ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... hanya..." Sungmin merasa suaranya tercekat.

Victoria menatapnya dengan penasaran meski tidak mendesak. Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu menjadi redup dan nada-nada lagu _ballad_ yang lembut memenuhi ruangan.

Zhoumi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sungmin. "Mau berdansa lagi denganku?"

Sungmin baru saja akan menolak ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun menuntun wanita itu ke lantai dansa. "Ya," ucapnya seraya memaksakan seulas senyuman, dia berdiri dan bergerak ke pelukan Zhoumi.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun melihatnya. Waktu seolah berhenti ketika mereka bertatapan. Dia terkejut karena arus listrik yang terbentuk diantara mereka tidak menimbulkan percikan ke seberang ruangan.

Kyuhyun menertawai sesuatu yang dikatakan pasangannya dan pemandangan itu begitu menyakitkan baginya. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga membutakannya dengan kecemburuan. Alih-alih segera meninggalkan lantai dansa, Sungmin justru menegapkan punggungnya, tersenyum ke arah Zhoumi, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencium pria itu.

Zhoumi terkejut, tetapi tidak terlalu terkejut sehingga mengambil kesempatan dari situasi itu dan balas mencium Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin membuka mata dan menatap sekitarnya, Kyuhyun dan pelayan wanita itu sudah pergi.

Sungmin tidak yakin bagaimana dia menghabiskan sisa malam itu. Dia ingat dirinya telah berbasa-basi dengan Victoria dan Luna sementara Zhoumi dan Changmin membicarakan tingkat suku bunga.

Ketika acara dansa berakhir, mereka berpamitan kepada keluarga Shim dan Zhoumi mengantarnya kembali ke pondok.

"Jadi..." kata Zhoumi, "apakah ciuman tadi itu demi kebaikanku atau dia?"

Gelombang rasa malu dengan kurang ajaranya menjalar ke pipi Sungmin, membuatnya bersyukur jalan yang mereka lalui tidak terlalu terang.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya," ujar Zhoumi, ada nada marah dalam suaranya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan suka dengan jawabannya." Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya. "Aku akan menemui besok pagi, Min."

Sungmin menghela napas lelah, memandang sendu kepergian pria itu, sadar dia telah menyakiti Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya terbawa emosi. Emosi sialan yang mungkin menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghujamkan tangannya ke saku celannya, bertanya-tanya setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga bertanya kepada Hyuna, apakah wanita itu mau berjalan-jalan dengannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi mengenai peternakan atau mengelak dari isyarat tersembunyi Hyuna yang memintanya menghabiskan malam bersama wanita itu. Bukan karena Hyuna tidak menarik. Hanya saja dia orang yang salah pada waktu yang salah. Kyuhyun menggumamkan umpatan pelan, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan orang yang tepat itu. Apakah dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan pria yang seharusnya menjadi mantan tunangannya itu? Memberinya ciuman selamat malam? Membuat rencana untuk pernikahan yang lain? Berengsek!

Hyuna tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau sepertinya melamun. Ada hal yang mengganggumu? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku, kalau mau. Aku pendengar yang baik."

Kyuhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih, tetapi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Hyuna menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu berhenti, lalu berjalan memutar dan berdiri menghadap pria itu. "Aku benar-benar seorang pendengar yang baik." Dia menelusuri jari-jarinya ke dada bidang pria di hadapannya dengan perlahan dan sensual. "Kau pasti tahu perasaanku, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau..."

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Hyuna dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan, Hyuna. Jangan katakan apapun yang akan kau sesali nantinya."

Wanita itu menjilat telapak tangan Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggam tangan pria itu. "Apakah ada seseorang?"

Kyuhyun bermaksud akan berkata tidak, namun dia justru mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apakah kalian serius?"

Dia memikirkan Sungmin, memikirkan betapa dia tidak pantas untuk pemuda manis itu, dan betapa dia menginginkannya. Apakah dia melakukan hal yang benar dengan melepaskan Sungmin?

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Hyuna.

"Tidak," sahut Kyuhyun dengan berat hati. "Tidak serius."

Hyuna mengamit lengan Kyuhyun. "_Well,_ kalau begitu ayo. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu di tempatku dan kita bisa menonton film atau melakukan hal lainnya."

"Baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak."

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di kursi di samping jendela dan membuka novel yang kemarin dia pinjam dari perpustakaan di penginapan, mencoba untuk membaca dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tetapi, dia tidak melihat deretan huruf di situ. Dia justru melihat Kyuhyun yang merangkul seorang wanita di pelukannnya. Tertawa bersama wanita itu. Pergi bersama wanita itu.

Seraya meringis, Sungmin melempar buku itu ke atas meja. Dia memutuskan untuk menyalakan iPod miliknya berharap lagu-lagu yang tersimpan di dalam sana bisa sedikit memperbaiki perasaannya. Tapi, iPodnya pun seolah tengah berkhianat padanya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar lagi lagu itu selama lima tahun. Lagu Because Of Love—lagu mereka. Mengapa harus sekarang? Bathinnya sedih.

Dia bangkit dan meninggalkan pondok. Mungkin udara segar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Sejenak, dia berdiri dengan bimbang, tercabik antara keinginan untuk pergi ke pondok Kyuhyun dan melihat apakah pria itu berada di sana. Tidak! Dia tidak akan memata-matai pria itu. Dengan tegas, dia berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sungmin belum terlalu jauh ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun, ditemani tawa yang feminim. Dia menunduk di balik sebuah pohon, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan wanita itu berjalan menuju pondok tempat para pelayan tinggal. Dia melihat cara wanita itu bergelayut erat di lengan Kyuhyun, atau cara wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun, tidak salah lagi mata wanita itu sarat akan pemujaan.

Sungmin berdiri di sana, tangannya mengepal erat dengan sorot mata memancarkan api, saat dia melihat Kyuhyun mengikuti wanita itu memasuki salah satu pondok dan menutup pintu itu.

Pemuda manis itu berdiam diri di sana untuk waktu yang lama, tanpa sadar air mata menetes di pipinya. Dia bisa melihat wanita itu, lewat kaca jendela pondok, sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur, sesaat kemudian, semua lampu di pondok itu padam.

Dan semua mimpinya akan masa depan turut padam bersama lampu itu. Dia kalah.

.

.

.

_I'm crying_

_Missing my lover_

_I don't have the power_

_On my side forever_

_Oh... where is my lover?_

_And got no power_

_I'm standing alone, no way_

_Calling out your name_

.

.

.

TBC

N.P : Shingeki no Kyojin OST – Call Your Name.

Lagu favorit saya yang berulang-ulang saya putar untuk menemani saya menulis chapter ini.

Sejujurnya saya juga gemes sama tingkah cast di sini. Si pria kurang percaya diri dan si wanita yang implusif. Meski saya sedikit banyak suka kepada karakter si wanita yang berusaha keras meyakinkan si pria, meski yah akhirnya bertindak implusif dan mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi, kekacauan tidak berlangsung lama sih.

Semua pasti berakhir indah pada waktunya. #Eaaaaaaaaaaa...

Kejamnya Dunia, Kejamnya Siders.

Me : Jumlah viewers beranak pinak setiap chapter, tapi jumlah review berguguran macem dimakan Titan *Di situ kadang saya merasa sedih* *Pundung*

Eren : Tatakae! Tatakae! Tatakae!

Me : Eleeeeeeen *Peluk Eren*

Rivaille : Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari Erenku, bodoh.*Lempar ke mulut Titan* *Peluk Eren posesif*

Eren : Heichou... *Blushing*

Mikasa : Dunia ini kejam.

Me : *Keluar dari mulut Titan* Siders lebih kejam T.T

KyuMin : Kenapa banyak makhluk aneh di lapak kita? *Bengong*

Me : Numpang ngeksis bentar *Wink*. See You ^^ *Kabur*

KyuMin : =,=

END.

Abaikan kegajean di atas. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih berkenan mereview ^^b

Sorry for Typo(s).

RnR?


	9. Chapter 9

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T – M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Heechul, Luna, Krystal, Amber, Hyuna and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 8

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat menawan, Min."

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi dengan sorot mata buram. Pria itu kelihatan terlalu gembira. "Kata-katamu manis sekali," gumamnya.

Zhoumi menatap Sungmin lekat. "Malam yang buruk?"

Pemuda manis itu mendesah pelan. "Bisakah kita segera pergi dan mencari sarapan? Aku membutuhkan secangkir kopi."

"Baiklah," ucap Zhoumi seraya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan ke penginapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Zhoumi membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan pemuda manis itu langsung menuju meja terdekat. Setelah duduk, dia baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun berada di meja di seberangnya. Pria itu terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, dia bisa melihat penyesalan? Kelegaan? Atau entah apa yang berpendar di kedua manik tajam itu? Sebelum Sungmin bisa menelisik lebih dalam, Zhoumi duduk dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Sungmin mencoba mengabaikan arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun dengan mengambil daftar menu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sejujurnya dia sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa dia dengan mudah menyetujui ajakan Zhoumi, sementara yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah mengurung diri di dalam pondoknya dan memikirkan kembali segalanya.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kalian sudah siap untuk memesan?"

Saat dia menengadah, Sungmin merasakan jemari-jemari rasa cemburu berwarna hitam dengan kuku yang tajam tengah memilin hatinya, mengoyak-ngoyaknya menjadi potongan-potongan tak beraturan. Dia melihat pelayan wanita yang menghabisakan malam bersama Kyuhyun tengah menunggu untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Dia bisa melihat _name tag_ di dada wanita itu. Jadi, namanya Hyuna, bathinnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Min?" tanya Zhoumi.

"_Pancake_ madu," jawab Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. "Dan secangkir kopi."

"Aku pesan _sandwich_ tuna dan jus jeruk."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu sebentar," ujar wanita bernama Hyuna itu dengan senyum ramahnya, sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil pesanan.

Sungmin mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke samping sehingga dia bisa melihat Hyuna yang tengah mengisi ulang cangkir kopi Kyuhyun. Senyum Hyuna ke arah pria itu juga tak luput dari pandangannya atau kenyataan jika wanita itu juga menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Jadi," kata Zhoumi. "Menurutku kita mungkin bisa pergi ke kota hari ini dan melihat-lihat. Mungkin sekedar berjalan-jalan, lalu menonton film dan makan malam. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan," jawabnya kurang bersemangat.

"Aku perlu segera kembali bekerja." Zhoumi tersenyum. "Aku sudah cukup lama membiarkan Henry mengambil alih. Kemungkinan besar dia sudah lupa siapa bosnya. Menurutku kita sebaiknya pergi besok pagi setelah sarapan. Bisakah kau siap saat itu?"

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi. "Aku belum siap untuk pulang."

"Ayolah, kau sudah cukup lama bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke dunia nyata, Min. Orangtuamu menunggu kita untuk makan siang bersama besok." Zhoumi meraih tangan Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya. "Saat itu kita bisa membicarakan ulang pernikahan kita."

Sorot mata Sungmin berubah tajam. "Zhoumi harus berapa kali aku katakan jika hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu!"

Zhoumi bersikap seolah tidak peduli. "Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu dengan mengadakan pernikahan yang sederhana, tapi kita akan menebusnya saat resepsi nanti."

"Zhoumi!" teriak Sungmin sambil menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja, dia sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Lalu, dia teringat jika mereka tidaklah sendirian, pemuda manis itu merendahkan suaranya. "Bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau mendengarkan aku? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu. Tidak sekarang. Tidak kapanpun juga."

Zhoumi menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin. "Kurasa kau perlu menenangkan diri dan memikirkan kembali segalanya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah denganmu!" ucap Sungmin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Kurasa kau bersungguh-sungguh."

"Memang."

Zhoumi bisa melihat sorot mata dan ucapan Sungmin yang sarat akan kesungguhan. Rahangnya menegang. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya seraya berdiri, dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan selembar uang dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Baiklah, selamat tinggal, Lee Sungmin," lanjutnya, sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

Sungmin merasakan beban berat di hatinya seolah terangkat, lega. Dia menatap kepergian Zhoumi. Kenyataan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun membuktikan dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia memang tidak mencintai pria itu, dan takkan pernah bisa mencintainya. Satu-satunya hal buruk mengenai kepergian Zhoumi adalah saat ini dia bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Tatapan pria itu kembali bertemu dengannya, satu alisnya melengkung penuh tanda tanya.

Mengabaikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih menatap lewat jendela di sampingnya, berpura-pura terpesona pada pemandangan di luar sana.

Hyuna membawakan pesanannya beberapa saat kemudian. "Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Pemuda manis itu terkejut karena ternyata dia tidak kehilangan selera makannya. Dia tidak hanya menghabiskan pesanan miliknya, namun dia juga menghabiskan makanan pesanan Zhoumi. Selesai makan, Sungmin meninggalkan ruang makan, hati-hati menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Saat tiba di luar dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu pergi menuju ruang bersantai, tiba-tiba saja dia begitu bersemangat ingin berada diantara orang-orang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar di kursinya, mengerutkan dahi seraya merenung. Sepertinya Sungmin dan si Tuan Kaya Raya itu baru saja berselisih. Perselisihan yang permanen kali ini? Sangat mudah untuk mengeceknya. Dia menghabiskan cangkir kopi keduanya, sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

Heechul menengadah dari balik meja ketika Kyuhyun memasuki kantor. "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun," sapanya. "Ada yang tidak beres?"

"Tidak. Apakah orang kaya itu sudah pergi?"

Heechul mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hampir semua yang menginap di sini adalah orang kaya. Yang mana yang kau bicarakan? Seperti aku tidak tahu saja."

"Jadi, dia sudah benar-benar pergi?" tanyanya sekali lagi, memastikan.

"Ya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu." Heechul menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya dia meninggalkan medan tanpa penjagaan."

Kyuhyun memandang tajam pamannya.

"Ck, berhentilah memandangku seperti itu," ujar Heechul. "Sudah sejelas salju di puncak gunung kalau kau sangat menyukai lelaki manis itu. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal itu sebelum terlambat?"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Ini bahkan sudah sangat terlambat."

Heechul menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak pernah ada sangat terlambat, Kyuhyun."

Sorot mata Kyuhyun meredup. "Keluarganya takkan pernah menyukaiku, dan kau tahu itu. Mereka menganggapku tak lebih dari sampah."

"_Well_... dibanding menyerah dan menyesal diakhir sebaiknya kau justru merubah anggapan mereka. Kau cerdas dan tidak jelek. Apa kau akan semudah itu menyerah? Tidak ada gunanya kau terus memikirkan pantas tidak pantasnya kau bersanding dengan dia, yang terpenting jangan semudah itu menyerah. Lagi pula, kemana perginya bocah yang kukenal itu? Bocah yang terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?" nasihat Heechul.

"Entahlah," gumam Kyuhyun. "Dimana dia?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu sekarang juga, kau dengar aku bisa saja menendang bokongmu dan menjejalkan akal sehat ke dalam kepalamu kalau perlu."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ancaman pamannya itu.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongmu. Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan tugasmu, sekarang!" gerutu Heechul. "Bukankah kau seharusnya memberi pelajaran berkuda kepada anak-anak gadis keluarga Shim sebentar lagi?"

Pria tampan itu mengulum bibirnya; menahan tawa. "Ya. Aku akan segera pergi."

Heechul menggerakan tangannya mengusir Kyuhyun. "Sudah sana cepat pergi dan berhati-hatilah dengan putri sulungnya. Kau tahu 'kan, dia terlihat sangat menyukaimu."

Sambil menggerutu Kyuhyun meninggalkan kantor. Terlalu menyadari bahwa Luna mengira dirinya sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya. Andai saja Sungmin menatapnya seperti cara Luna memandangnya! Pemuda manis itu pernah menatapnya seperti itu, dan jika dia melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal itu, Sungmin akan menatapnya seperti itu lagi. Dia yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi ruang bersantai. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin membaca dan dia sudah pernah menonton film yang sedang diputar itu. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah pengunjung lain, lalu meninggalkan bangunan itu. Dia berencana kembali ke pondoknya ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Penasaran, dia mengikuti suara tadi yang ternyata berasal dari kandang kecil di belakang gudang. Krystal dan Amber sedang duduk di susuran pagar paling atas. Dibagian dalam Kyuhyun sedang memberikan pelajaran berkuda kepada Luna, yang lebih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pria itu.

Berdiri di luar garis pandang mereka, Sungmin memperhatikan cara Kyuhyun bergaul dengan gadis-gadis itu. Pria itu sabar menghadapi Luna, menghindari usaha gadis itu untuk bermain mata dengannya, dengan cara yang takkan menyinggung perasaan gadis remaja itu sekaligus tetap berusaha mengajarkan kepada gadis itu bagaimana cara mempertahankan posisi duduknya dan memegang tali kekang. Kyuhyun juga begitu sabar menghadapi dua gadis lain yang lebih muda, membantu mereka menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri akan kemampuan mereka.

Sungmin tetap berada di sana sampai pelajaran yang diberikan Kyuhyun berakhir, senang rasanya memandang pria itu. Kyuhyun pasti akan menjadi ayah yang sangat hebat kelak. Pemuda manis itu tertegun, dadanya mencelos memikirkan hal tersebut. Selama ini dia begitu egois memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja pria itu pasti menginginkan seorang anak kelak dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya, tapi wanita bernama Hyuna itu bisa. Dia seorang pria dan Hyuna seorang wanita. Lagi pula, Hyuna terlihat begitu memuja Kyuhyun dan mereka serasi. Hyuna pasti bisa membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Dia memang sudah kalah telak.

Dia tersentak dan kembali bersembunyi saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kandang untuk para gadis itu. Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah mereka saat mereka mengucapkan terima kasih atas pelajaran yang diberikan hari itu. Sungmin baru saja akan berbalik saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Sungmin terdiam mematung, berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia kabur atau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengakui bahwa dia telah memata-matai Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau ada di situ, Sungmin," seru Kyuhyun.

Sambil menegapkan bahunya, Sungmin keluar dari balik gudang dan beranjak menghampiri kandang. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di situ?" tanyanya heran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencium aromamu."

Sungmin menatap tak percaya. "Yang benar saja."

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku serius. Aku bisa mencium aromamu."

"Memangnya seperti apa aromaku?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Vanilla_."

Sungmin merasakan rona menjalar ke pipinya. Dia memang berendam dengan sabun beraroma _vanilla_ tadi pagi, selain itu parfumnya memang beraroma _vanilla_.

"Apa yang kau lakukkan di sini?" Sebelah alisnya mencuat. "Kau tidak mendaftar untuk pelajaran berkuda 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun merunduk dan menyelinap diantara susuran pagar dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin. "Lalu?"

Sungmin menengadah menatap pria di hadapannya, denyut jantungnya meningkat merasakan kedekatan Kyuhyun. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Pelajarannya sudah selesai."

Pemuda manis itu menunduk, sebelum kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. "Aku janji ini yang terakhir," gumam Sungmin, dia merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri, namun dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Dia harus melakukannya; melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Meski dia yakin dia tidak bisa melakukannya, tapi dia harus melakukannya, dia tidak boleh egois lagi, setidaknya kali ini mereka berpisah dengan cara baik-baik, tidak seperti sebelumnya. "Maaf karena selama berada di sini aku menyusahkanmu. Aku sadar jika aku terlalu egois dan memaksamu. Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong saat mengatakan jika aku dan Zhoumi sudah berakhir. Dan menyadari kau menyerah begitu saja membuatku marah dan bertindak implusif. Aku... aku berjanji tidak akan menganggumu lagi, bahkan jika memang kau mau aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Tapi, aku belum bisa pergi dari sini, aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orangtuaku."

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam batu besar, otaknya mendadak kosong, dia pasti salah dengar. Tapi... bukankah semua ini yang dia inginkan? Melepaskan Sungmin. Tidak berurusan lagi dengan Sungmin. Melupakan Sungmin. Dia pasti mampu bertahan tanpa kehadiran pemuda manis itu. Lantas kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

"Sungmin..." lirihnya.

"Kau dan Hyuna. Kalian terlihat serasi." Sungmin tersenyum lemah. "Kau selalu menganggap dirimu tidak layak untukku, bukan?" Dia meletakkan tangannya di susuran pagar, menatap kuda berwarna cokelat mengkilat. "Namun, kenyataannya akulah yang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku begitu kekanakan, implusif, egois, keras kepala. Dulu kita berpisah dengan cara yang konyol. Jadi, untuk kali ini aku ingin lakukan dengan benar."

Kyuhyun meraskan napasnya tercekat, seolah oksigen di sekelilingnya ditarik paksa. Tidak, Sungmin. Jangan katakan itu. Aku mohon jangan.

Dia lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum paksa. "Selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Hyuna." _Aku mencintaimu_. _Sangat mencintaimu_.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia mendengar nama Hyuna disebut lagi oleh Sungmin, dia kira dia salah dengar tadi. Dan apa maksud pemuda manis itu membawa nama Hyuna diantara mereka? Sebuah pemahaman merasuki Kyuhyun. Sungmin sepertinya salah paham dan dia harus menjelaskannya. Tidak peduli meski nanti pemuda manis itu tetap pada keputusannya, namun seperti yang Sungmin inginkan mereka akan berpisah tanpa ada kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku, Sungmin." Manik matanya menghujam manik Sungmin. Pamannya mungkin benar, tidak ada yang namanya sangat terlambat.

Sungmin mencoba menahan dirinya, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Jadi, seperti inilah akhirnya? Bathinnya pedih.

"Tentang aku dan Hyuna, kau hanya salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kami," ucapnya tenang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin, nada suaranya sarat akan keraguan.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Kau mengajaknya pergi malam itu, bahkan aku tidak sengaja melihatmu masuk ke dalam pondok bersamanya," ujar Sungmin sanksi.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Kenyataannya kami memang tidak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian memadamkan lampunya?"

"Kami hanya mengobrol sembari menonton film. Tunggu... bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua, saat itu aku sedang mencari udara segar di luar."

"Lalu, kau melihat dan mengikuti kami, kemudian salah paham, begitu?"

Sungmin medengus pelan. "Oh, ayolah. Kurasa semua orang yang berada dalam posisiku akan memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut."

"Oke, sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini dengan tenang." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

Dia menelisik ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

"Sungmin, kau salah paham, aku memang mengajak Hyuna malam itu, _well_... anggap saja saat itu aku memang sengaja menghindarimu_—_" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya agar Sungmin tak memotong ucapannya, "tapi, sungguh tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami. Lagi pula, bagaimana aku bisa menyentuh orang lain ketika kau berada di tempat yang sama denganku?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan.

"Hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja membuat celanaku terasa sesak. Sialan, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya jika bukan denganmu. Kau pikir bagaimana aku melakukannya dengan orang lain saat kau berada begitu dekat denganku dan hanya kau yang sanggup membuatku bergairah, huh?"

Rona merah samar kembali menjalari pipi Sungmin. "A-aku... Kyuhyun..."

"Aku memang berengsek. Ketika kau berusaha meyakinkanku, aku justru lari karena merasa tidak pantas untukmu, apalagi ketika tunanganmu itu datang untuk menjemputmu. Wajar saja jika sekarang kau ingin pergi. Mungkin baiknya sedari awal aku menyerah. Tapi, sialnya aku tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaanmu."

Sungmin tertegun. "Oh... jadi... kita..." Pemuda manis itu kemudian tertawa pelan; menertawai kebodohan mereka. "Aku juga berengsek karena dengan mudahnya terbawa perasaan dan membuatmu marah."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Satu sama. Jadi, bisakah kita melakukan gencatan sejata?"

"Kau yakin?"

"_Well..._ ada acara dansa nanti malam di penginapan."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka menyelenggarakannya setiap Jumat dan Sabtu malam. Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan, kalau kau tidak keberatan?"

Sungmin merasakan perasaannya menghangat, seulas senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin. "Ya, jam delapan."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti malam. Aku menunggumu."

Hidup sungguh tak pasti, renung Sungmin seraya berjalan kembali ke pondoknya. Minggu lalu pada waktu yang sama dia tengah berdiri di depan altar di samping Zhoumi, dengan telapak tangan lembab dan perut mual. Hari ini, dia tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Sungmin mandi, keramas, dan menggosok giginya lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan sepanjang waktu itu perutnya bergolak penuh antisipasi. Dia menyempotkan parfum, mengenakan kemeja putih yang dia lipat rapi hingga siku, celana jins hitam dan mematut dirinya di cermin. Tidak jelek. Rambut hitam lembutnya dia biarkan terjatuh membingkai wajahnya. Dia terlihat menawan malam ini.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, dia duduk menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mengecek waktu, lalu bangkit untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya sedang menunggu, dia duduk kembali, gelisah sepanjang waktu, lalu nyaris terlonjak dari kursi saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Sungmin menghitung hingga lima sambil mengatur napasnya, sebelum membuka pintu. "Hai."

"Hai."

Tampak jangkung, tampan, dan meluluhkan—begitulah penampilan Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengenakan celana jins hitam dan kemeja berwarna senada.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau tampak menggoda," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah dan parau.

"Kau juga."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, mata kelamnya bergerak menelusuri sekujur tubuh pemuda manis itu. "Kuharap kau lapar."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya, mengingatkan Sungmin pada serigala dalam cerita Gadis Berkerudung Merah.

"Untuk makan malam," lanjut Kyuhyun, meski dia yakin Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang membicarakan makanan. "Dan mungkin sedikit berdansa. Kau siap untuk pergi?"

"Ya. Aku ambil dompet dan ponselku dulu." Dia mengantongi dompet dan ponselnya. Mengunci pintu pondoknya dan menyerahkan tangannya ke dalam genggaman 'serigala yang jahat'.

Begitu memasuki penginapan, mereka disambut dengan penampilan sebuah band. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan, memesan steik dan kentang goreng untuk makan malam.

"Band lokal dari kota," jelas Kyuhyun. "Mereka bergantian antara bermain di sini dan disatu klub di kota setiap Sabtu malam, mereka cukup punya banyak penggemar."

"Itu pasti bagus untuk bisnis," ujar Sungmin, menyadari bahwa malam ini penginapan kelihatan lebih ramai dari malam lalu. Dia juga menyadari bahwa tidak ada anak-anak, hal itu tidak diragukan lagi karena mereka menyajikan lebih dari sekedar minuman ringan di bar. "Kyuhyun kau masih tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti audisi menyanyi? Kau tahu suaramu sangat bagus dan wajahmu tampan. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi salah satu penyanyi terkenal."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik, lagi pula perusahaan mana yang mau menerima seseorang yang pernah di penjara."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sorot matanya penuh penyesalan. "Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Mau berdansa denganku?" ajak Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun membimbingnya ke lantai dansa. Band itu memainkan lagu '_Falling Slowly'_ , salah satu lagu favoritnya. Dia mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menariknya ke pelukan pria itu. Rasanya tepat berada di situ, untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, mendengar denyut jantung pria itu yang mantap dan kuat di bawah telinganya.

Saat mereka meluncur di lantai dansa, Sungmin memejamkan matanya, melupakan orang atau hal lain kecuali orang dan lengan yang tengah memeluknya, dan aroma samar _aftershave_ pria itu.

Mereka kembali berdansa di lagu berikutnya, dan saat mereka kembali ke meja, makan malam mereka sudah tersedia. Terperangkap bersama Kyuhyun, merasa hangat melihat tatapan pria itu, Sungmin nyaris tidak bisa merasakan setiap gigitan steiknya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan membawa minuman untuk mereka berdua, lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mereka pergi keluar.

Mereka belajar mengitari sisi penginapan hingga menemukan sebuah tempat dimana mereka bisa berduaan saja. Sungmin bersandar pada bangunan itu. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara musik dari dalam penginapan.

"Ini malam yang indah," gumam Sungmin. "Bintang-bintangnya tampak lebih dekat, kau seolah nyaris bisa menggapai dan menyentuh mereka."

"Ya, nyaris," ujar Kyuhyun sepakat.

"Lihat itu!" seru Sungmin sambil menunjuk. "Ada bintang jatuh! Buat permohonan, cepat."

Kyuhyun tertawa lembut. "Kau sudah tidak percaya pada hal semacam itu lagi 'kan? Hanya anak-anak yang masih percaya."

"Anggap saja aku memang masih anak-anak."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan minumnya dan meletakkannya di susuran beranda. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak, meski wajahmu memang terlihat seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengambil gelas dari tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya di sebelah gelasnya. "Kau terlihat seperti pria yang menunggu untuk dicium."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk saat memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. "Apa aku salah mengartikan? Katakan sekarang kalau aku salah."

Sungmin terlena oleh tatapan Kyuhyun, hembusan napas pria itu yang membelai wajahnya. "Tidak. Cium aku, Kyuhyun. Cium..."

Pemuda manis itu mengerang lirih saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya. Lengan pria itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Aliran darahnya seolah melambat dan mengental saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Dia bahkan nyaris kehabisan napas saat Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

"Sungmin."

"Apa?"

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak lembut di pipinya, mengirimkan getaran kecil yang menggelitik kulitnya. "Bisakah kita mencoba lagi?"

Sungmin membelalak. "Kyuhyun... kau serius?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir mungil Sungmin, sebelum menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Apa itu berarti ya?" bisiknya tepat di telinga pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun. "Ya!"

"Dengar." Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan meraka. "Mereka memainkan lagu kita. Mau berdansa sekali lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdansa di bawah cahaya bulan. Begitu menakjubkan, bathin Sungmin. Suasana malam ini, musiknya, dan lengan kokoh Kyuhyun yang memeluk dirinya.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kita berkuda besok pagi?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka berjalan kembali menuju pondoknya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mengunjungi bibiku besok. Dia tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Berapa lama kau pergi?"

"Mungkin satu atau dua hari. Aku tidak ingin pergi dan meninggalkan pekerjaan di sini, tapi Heechul _hyung_ memintaku untuk pergi dan aku sudah berjanji pada bibiku untuk mengunjunginya."

"Oh." Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan di nada bicaranya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh, apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Itu pun jika kau mau pergi."

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah. "Aku mau sekali. Jam berapa kau pergi?"

"Kira-kira jam setengah delapan."

"Pagi?"

"Ya. Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti. Siapa tahu kita akan menginap di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."

"Oke."

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. "Selamat malam, Sungmin. Mimpi indah."

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah Sungmin bahkan ketika pemuda manis itu sudah berada di pondoknya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Hari yang benar-benar indah dan menakjubkan.

.

.

.

TBC

Menulis chapter ini dengan ditemani hujan, secangkir cokelat hangat, dan dua buah lagu (Ending song Kiseijuu; Daichi Miura - It's Right time, dan Ending song Log Horizon s2; Yun*Chi – Wonderful Wonder world.)

Maaf untuk update yang terhitung lama, saya sibuk menghabiskan sisa anime winter dan musim-musim sebelumnya. Aldnoah Zero season 2, Kamisama Hajimaemashita s2 dan Akame ga Kill! belum tersentuh sama sekali, orz.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, saya selalu membaca review dari kalian ko, dari yang paling chibi cuma bilang next, lanjut, daebak, sampai yang panjang-panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan. Sekali lagi saya ucapkaan terima kasih ^^

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, saya mau lanjutin nonton Haikyuu dulu. Pay pay ^^

Sorry for Typo(s).

RnR?


	10. Chapter 10

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T – M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Kim Heechul, Lee Sungjin, Kim Youngwoon, Kang Kyeongsuk, Lee Chunhwa, Lee Donghae and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OC, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 9

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pondok Sungmin. "Kau sudah siap, tukang tidur?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahnya. "Ayo," ujar pria itu seraya meraih tas Sungmin. "Kau bisa tidur di truk."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Sambil menguap, Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun ke truk dan menaiki kursi penumpang.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas Sungmin di dasar truk bersama dengan tasnya, lalu menyelinap kebalik kemudi dan menyalakan mesin.

Sungmin bergeser mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria itu. "Berapa lama perjalanan ke sana?"

"Sekitar dua jam. Tidurlah."

Pemuda manis itu menguap lagi. "Memang rencananya begitu." Dia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan berlandaskan bahu Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun sering melirik Sungmin, penasaran pada apa pendapat Sungmin saat mereka tiba di tempat bibinya nanti. Dia yakin Sungmin pasti pernah berkunjung ke desa tradisional di Jeju, bagaimanapun tempat-tempat seperti itu adalah salah satu destinasi wisata yang terkenal di Jeju Do. Dan jika dia dan Sungmin ingin memiliki masa depan bersama, pemuda manis itu harus melihat seperti apa keluarganya, dan dia harus melihat bagaimana rekasi Sungmin nanti.

Pemuda manis itu terbangun saat Kyuhyun berbelok. "Kita sudah sampai?"

"Hampir."

Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela. Pemandangan di luar sana luar biasa indah. Langit musim panas yang cerah, bunga liar yang tersebar di sepanjang jalan. Rumah-rumah mungil dengan taman yang indah.

"Bibimu tinggal di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Merasa sedikit lega melihat raut antusias yang terlihat di wajah Sungmin. Dia memang tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, namun rumah bibinya yang berada di Jeju terbilang cukup nyaman meski tidak akan sebanding bila dibandingkan dengan rumah megah milik keluarga Sungmin.

"Hwayoung _ajumma_ tinggal sendirian di sini. Tiga tahun lalu suami dan anak tunggalnya meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Sungmin terkesiap, memandang Kyuhyun. "Oh. Begitukah? Aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun sekilas membelai pipi Sungmin. "Itulah kenapa aku dan Heechul _hyung_ bergantian mengunjunginya."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku senang kau mengajak aku untuk mengunjunginya."

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Aku juga senang jika kau menyukainya."

Pemuda manis itu bisa melihat beberapa wisatawan terlihat berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa, di sana juga terlihat beberapa tempat yang menjual pernak-pernik khas Pulau Jeju.

"Rumah bibiku masih agak jauh, kau mau berhenti lalu melihat-lihat dulu?"

Manik Sungmin berpendar. "Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tentu," ucapnya sembari memarkirkan truknya, dia keluar lebih dulu, mengitari truk dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sungmin tulus.

Mereka berjalan-jalan, melihat berbagai macam barang yang dijual. Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa Hanbok, suvenir khas Jeju seperti miniatur patung Grandfather atau Harubang dan juga boneka Ganse yang menggambarkan wanita Jeju, berbagai makanan khas Jeju; jeruk mandarin atau _hallabong_, cokelat, madu, sake jeruk, _seaweed_ _almond_ dan juga _green tea_.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk membeli satu kilogram _hallabong_, _green tea,_ sake jeruk dan juga madu.

"Kau mau membeli itu semua?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ya."

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak membayar belanjaannya itu, Sungmin menolak. "Ini untuk bibimu, jadi biarkan aku yang membayarnya," jelas pemuda manis itu seraya membayar.

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak semuanya. Sake jeruk,_ green tea_ dan madu, aku membelinya masing-masing untuk bibimu dan juga orangtuaku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membawa barang belanjaan Sungmin. "Ada lagi yang mau kau beli?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, maniknya berpendar jahil. "Kurasa patung Harubang itu lucu, aku ingin membelikannya untuk Donghae dan Sungjin. Siapa tahu saat mereka menikah kelak mereka menginginkan anak laki-laki. Jadi, mereka bisa mencoba memegang hidung Harubang itu," ujarnya seraya berjalan ke arah toko yang menjual patung tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia memegang salah satu patung. "Kau tidak membelinya juga untuk kita? Siapa tahu mitos itu memang benar. Kau bahkan percaya jika bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permohonan."

Bola mata Sungmin berputar malas. "Justru sepertinya patung ini lebih cocok untuk aku lempar ke kepalamu agar akal sehatmu kembali."

Tawa lepas terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak manis."

"Aku seorang pria." Sungmin menekankan kata-katanya. "Oh, sepertinya aku memang harus memukul kepalamu dengan patung ini agar kau cepat sadar."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya sembari mengulum bibir, menahan tawa. "Oke, aku menyerah."

Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun; berjalan-jalan, tertawa bersama, bercanda tentang hal-hal kecil.

"Kau jadi membelinya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kali ini biar aku yang bayar." Kyuhyun mengambil dua pasang patung.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujarnya seraya membawa patung-patung itu ke meja kasir dan membayarnya, pria di belakang meja kasir membungkusnya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sembari menerima bungkusan itu. "Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali menaiki truk setelah satu jam berjalan-jalan. Kyuhyun kembali ke kursi kemudi dan Sungmin ke kursi penumpang.

Pria tampan itu merogoh saku jinsnya. "Ini untukmu."

Sungmin menatap gantungan kunci berbentuk patung Harubang itu. "Eh? Untukku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin mengambil gantungan kunci itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang kecil yang dia bawa. Dia bergeser mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu mencium pipi pria itu.

Pria tampan itu bergeming.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Hanya di pipi?" tanyanya kaku.

Sungmin tersenyum jahil, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, kau tidak mau jika bibimu terlalu lama menunggu, bukan?"

"Baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengangguk, lalu menyalakan truknya.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang, truk yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan rumah dengan halaman yang dihiasi bunga-bunga musim panas berwarna cerah. Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu, sebelum kembali membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu pagar setinggi pinggang pria itu.

"Ini rumah bibimu?" tanya Sungmin, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. Rumah bibi Kyuhyun adalah Rumah Tradisional Korea yang sebagian besar bangunannya terbuat dari kayu. Pagar rumah yang terbuat dari batu-batu sungai berukuran besar yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan pintunya. Jalan setapak dari pintu pagar dengan bulatan-bulatan batu berjarak sekitar 20 cm berjejer rapi menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Di sebelah kanan terdapat kolam kecil melingkar yang dilingkari oleh batu-batuan terlihat berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari yang mengintip disela-sela dedaunan sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari kolam. Bunga-bunga musim panas secerah warna matahari di atas sana serta bunga mawar sewarna gumpalan awan tertata rapi menjadi lanskap penghias sebagian besar halaman rumah tersebut. Rumah bibi Kyuhyun sungguh nyaman dan indah. Dia tidak akan menyesal menerima tawaran pria itu.

"Ya," ucap Kyuhyun. "_Well_... ini memang tidak sebanding dengan tempat ting—"

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kelihatannya sangat nyaman. Aku menyukainya." Matanya berkilauan layaknya air dalam kolam saat menatap Kyuhyun. "Rumah bibimu benar-benar indah, Kyuhyun."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya," ujarnya lega.

Mereka menaiki undakan dari batu, sebelum Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah. Setelah beberapa ketukan, pintu di hadapan mereka perlahan bergeser pelan, menampakan seorang wanita cantik yang kira-kira berusia di akhir tiga puluhan. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Kyuhyun-a_h_, akhirnya kau datang juga, nak," ujar wanita itu. "Oh, kau datang bersama temanmu?"

"Ah, iya. _Ajumma_ kenalkan dia Lee Sungmin, dan Sungmin dia bibiku Kim Hwayoung."

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

Hwayoung mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum tipis. "Kim Hwayoung. Kau bisa memanggilku Hwayoung _ajumma_, Sungmin-_ah_."

Pemuda manis itu balas tersenyum. "_Nde, ajumma_."

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam," ajak Hwayoung.

Mereka mengangguk, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Nuansa tradisional Korea juga masih sangat terasa di dalam sini. Mereka mengikuti langkah Tuan Rumah menuju salah satu ruangan. Sepertinya ruang tamu, meski tidak ada sofa yang bisa diduduki, hanya terdapat sebuah meja sangat pendek namun berukuran cukup besar berbentuk persegi yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan.

"Kalian beristirahatlah di sini. _Ajumma_ tinggal sebentar."

"Terima kasih,_ ajumma_," ujar keduanya.

Mereka duduk menyilangkan kaki dan saling berhadapan.

"Pasti menyenangkan jika mempunyai rumah di sini," gumam Sungmin. Matanya menyapu ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ya, tapi aku lebih suka tinggal di peternakan." Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membuka pintu geser yang berjarak beberapa meter dari hadapan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin berbinar, ternyata ruangan ini berhadapan langsung dengan kolam dan pohon Sakura yang tadi sempat dia lihat juga bunga-bunga musim panas dan bunga mawar putih yang ditanam dengan rapi.

Pria itu mendudukan diri di beranda. "Kemarilah," ajaknya.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian duduk di samping pria itu. "Pasti sangat indah jika pohon Sakura itu berbunga di musim semi," ucapnya sembari menatap pohon Sakura di hadapannya, dia lalu memejamkan matanya. "Anginnya juga terasa sejuk."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya, helaian milik pemuda manis itu bergerak lembut diterpa angin. "Kau jauh lebih cantik," gumamnya.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya seraya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menyelidik. "Aku yakin kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya meraih tengkuk Sungmin, memenjarakan tatapannya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda manis itu. "Aku bilang kau jauh lebih cantik, Sungmin." Dia melepaskan Sungmin lalu beranjak kembali ke dalam, duduk kembali di tempatnya. Meninggalkan pemuda manis yang tertegun dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Kyuh—" ucapannya terhenti begitu dia mendengar pintu ruangan itu kembali bergeser.

Hwayoung datang dengan membawakan teko kaca yang beirisi jus jeruk dan tiga buah gelas kosong. Dia meletakkan teko kaca itu berserta gelasnya ke atas meja. "Minumlah. _Ajumma_ sudah menyiapkan makan siang, biar aku ambilkan dulu."

"Biar saya bantu, _ajumma_," ujar Sungmin seraya berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku ambil sendiri," tolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya ingin membantu."

Hwayoung tersenyum, menyadari betapa keras kepalanya pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Baiklah."

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Hwayoung menyusuri lorong menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, wanita itu menyerahkan nampan yang berisi satu piring potongan Kimchi, satu mangkuk besar Samgyetang, garam yang telah disangrai, merica dan sepiring Jangeo Gui (Belut panggang) kepadanya. Sementara wanita itu sendiri membawa dua mangkuk besar Samgyetang.

Kyuhyun tengah meminum jus jeruknya begitu mereka kembali ke ruangan tersebut. Sungmin meletakkan nampan tersebut ke atas meja, lalu menyerahkan satu porsi Samgyetang ke pria itu. Dia juga menata Kimchi, merica, garam serta Jangeo Gui ke atas meja.

Hwayoung menyerahkan satu mangkuk Samgyetang kepada Sungmin. "Makanlah. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Terima kasih."

"Tenang saja, _ajumma_. Dia itu pemakan segala," ujar Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Itu bagus. Kau juga harus mencoba menyukai sayuran, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Sungmin menyeringai menang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Mereka makan siang dengan tenang. Samgyetang memang cocok disajikan saat musim panas. Sungmin merasakan rasa kaldu yang begitu gurih, aroma rempah-rempah serta aroma tumbuhan herbal yang khas, nasi ketan yang pulen, serta daging ayam yang begitu lunak.

"Kalian akan menginap, bukan?" tanya Hwayoung begitu mereka selesai makan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Besok siang atau mungkin sore kami pulang. Maaf jika merepotkanmu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku justru senang." Tawa ringan terlontar dari mulut Hwayoung. "Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dan Kyuhyun kau antar Sungmin ke kamar yang biasa kau tempati. Biar aku yang membereskan ini semua dan tidak ada bantahan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Dia membawa tas miliknya dan Sungmin. "Ayo," ajaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sungmin mengambil beberapa bungkusan di sampingnya. Dia lupa jika sebelum kemari dia sempat membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk bibi Kyuhyun. Dia menyerahkan bungkusan itu. "_Ajumma_ ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot, Sungmin-_ah_," ujarnya setelah menerima beberapa bungkusan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru saya yang merepotkan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah wanita itu, lalu keluar bersama Kyuhyun menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menggeliat pelan, menengok ke samping dan mendapati Sungmin masih tertidur di futonnya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Dasar, tukang tidur," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun berhati-hati membereskan kembali futonnya, takut membangunkan Sungmin. Pria itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar itu. Dia butuh mandi. Saat dia selesai mandi, Kyuhyun bisa melihat bibinya tengah duduk di ruang tamu, menikmati secangkir teh hijau, tatapannya tertuju keluar sana, ke arah langit yang kini dihiasi semburat warna jingga.

"_Ajumma_," panggil Kyuhyun seraya berjalan ke arah bibinya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hwayoung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mau teh?"

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun, sembari duduk di samping bibinya.

Wanita itu melihat wajah segar Kyuhyun, rambut ikal kecokelatan yang masih lembab, handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya dan pria itu sudah berganti pakaian; sebuah kaos berwarna putih serta celana panjang santai. Dia menuangkan secangkir teh hijau untuk Kyuhyun. "Kau baru selesai mandi rupanya. Dimana Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun meminum teh hijaunya perlahan. "Dia masih tidur."

Bibinya mengambil jeruk mandarin dari atas meja, mengupas kulitnya lalu meletakannya di atas meja di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak teh yang tengah diminumnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya heran.

Hwayoung tertawa. "Tatapanmu kepada Sungmin sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya."

"Begitukah?"

"Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah mengajak siapapun ke sini. Sungmin orang pertama yang kau ajak ke sini dan dari cara kalian saling menatap, aku bisa menebaknya."

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Hwayoung menatap Kyuhyun. "Karena dia seorang pria?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

Wanita itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Sejujurnya aku keberatan." Dia menyesap tehnya perlahan. "Kau belum pernah terlihat begitu mencintai seseorang sebelumnya dan saat kau menatap Sungmin, aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku dan Sungmin. Kami terlalu berbeda. Lima tahun lalu kami pernah menjalin hubungan, tapi keluarganya menentang hubungan kami dan _eomma_ juga tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Ambilah keputusan yang tidak akan kau sesali kelak. Berusahalah lebih keras saat ini, buat keluarganya dan Hanna _eonnie_ menerima hubungan kalian jika kau benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Sungmin anak yang baik, aku menyukainya," nasehatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _ajumma_."

Hwayoung mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau bangunkan dia. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Dia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan sisa teh di cangkirnya, sebelum beranjak untuk membangunkan 'Pangeran Tidur' nya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tertidur sepanjang siang dan dibangunkan oleh Kyuhyun saat menjelang malam. Dia bergegas mandi dan membantu bibi Kyuhyun menyiapkan makan malam. Menu makan malam mereka adalah Nasi Goreng Kimchi, Bulgogi dan Telur Gulung.

Selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di beranda. Langit malam itu cerah, dengan bulan yang bersinar dan bintang-bintang yang berkerlip.

"Jadi," ujar Kyuhyun, menjaga nada bicaranya tetap netral sehingga Sungmin tidak mengetahui seberapa penting jawaban pemuda manis itu. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hwayoung _ajumma_?"

"Aku menyukainya! Sangat. Hwayoung _ajumma_ benar-benar ramah. Aku juga menyukai tempat ini," ucapnya antusias.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih. Aku belum pernah membawa siapapun ke sini meski mereka adalah teman baikku."

Sungmin tidak luput menyadari pentingnya arti dari kata-kata itu. "Kalau aku tidak salah, _eomma_mu berasal dari sini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya. "Ya. _Eomma_ dulu pernah punya rumah di sini. Tapi, setelah menikah, _appa_ dan _eomma_ memutuskan untuk menjualnya, lalu pindah ke Seoul. Aku selalu menginap di sini atau di peternakan jika aku berkunjung ke sini."

"Jadi, mereka tetap menetap di Seoul meski kau bekerja di sini?"

Pria tampan itu mengangguk. "Begitulah. Mereka menolak untuk pindah dari sana. Dua tahun lalu dengan sedikit bantuan dariku mereka membuka kedai di pinggir jalan, dan sepertinya usahanya berjalan dengan lancar. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu menemui mereka."

"Aku harus berkunjung ke sana saat pulang ke Seoul nanti. Aku ingin mencicipi Topokki dan Odeng buatan _eomma_mu."

"Tentu. Buatan _eomma_ku adalah yang terbaik," kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi, sepertinya keluargamu tidak akan mengijinkan salah satu putra kesayangannya makan di tempat seperti itu."

Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku akan melakukannya secara diam-diam."

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil." Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Sudah malam lebih baik kita segera tidur," ujarnya seraya mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya."

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam, Kyuhyun menggeser pintu hingga tertutup kemudian menguncinya. Mereka lalu melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Begitu sampai kamar mereka menggelar masing-masing futon yang akan digunakan untuk mereka tidur malam ini. Mereka tidur bersebelahan.

Sungmin berbaring di atas futon, dia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. "Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, dia mendekati Sungmin lalu mencium keningnya. "Selamat malam, Sungmin," ucapnya, sebelum berbaring di atas futonnya.

Di atas sana Sang Dewi Malam masih bersinar dengan cahaya redupnya dan bintang-bintang dengan setia berkerlip menemaninya. Suara jangkrik dan binatang nokturnal lainnya seolah menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, setelah sarapan, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi mengunjungi makam paman dan keponakannya sekaligus berkeliling desa. Mereka pergi dengan menaiki sepeda, Kyuhyun menaiki sepeda peninggalan pamannya dan Sungmin menaiki sepeda milik bibinya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia bisa melihat raut antusias di wajah Sungmin, pemuda manis itu terlihat begitu menikmati perjalanan ini.

Perjalanan mereka membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. Mereka memarkirkan sepedanya begitu sampai di depan sebuah komplek pemakaman umum. Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Setelah berjalan selama lima menit Kyuhyun berhenti di depan dua buah makam. Sungmin berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, dia bisa melihat nama Park Chung Ho dan Park Choon Hae tertulis di sana.

Kyuhyun meletakan masing-masing sebuket mawar putih yang dipetik langsung dari halaman rumah bibinya ke atas makam, diikuti oleh Sungmin. Mereka kemudian melakukan penghormatan dan berdoa.

"Chung Ho _ajusshi_, Choon Hae-_ah_. Aku datang berkunjung. Maaf aku jarang menemui kalian. Kali ini aku membawa seseorang yang berarti untukku, namanya Lee Sungmin. Hwayoung _ajumma_ hidup dengan baik di sini. Aku harap kalian juga tenang dan bahagia di sana."

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Chung Ho _ajusshi,_ Choon Hae-_ah_, bolehkan saya memanggil kalian sama seperti Kyuhyun? Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, tapi saya yakin kalian pasti sangat baik seperti Hwayoung _ajumma_. Saya harap kita bisa bertemu lagi dan saya yakin kalian pasti bahagia di sana."

Kyuhyun kemudian mengajak Sungmin ke sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit dengan menaiki sepeda.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang menanungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

"Aku menyukainya!" ujar Sungmin, dari atas bukit dia bisa melihat birunya laut di kejauhan sana. Langit berwarna biru cerah, hamparan rumput hijau, bunga-bunga liar dan angin yang berhembus hangat.

Kyuhyun menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya. "Minumlah." Dia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sungmin, setelah pemuda manis itu duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin meminumnya. "Kita akan pulang sore ini?"

"Hmm," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Sayang sekali. Aku ingin tinggal lebih lama di sini." Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekecewaan dari suaranya.

"_Well_... kau bisa berkunjung ke sini kapanpun kau mau." Kyuhyun berbaring di atas rumput dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ya."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, dia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku ke sini, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, memerangkap tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya. Menyeringai. "Bagaimana dengan sebuah ciuman?" tanyanya parau.

Sungmin tenggelam ke dalam manik kelam pria itu, menembus ke dalam matanya. Dia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, memperpendek jarak. "Tentu," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin, melumat bibir mungil pemuda manis itu.

Hanya ciuman lembut, namun membuat dada Sungmin terasa sesak dan napasnya tidak teratur. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya, satu tangannya berada di rambut Kyuhyun dan tangan lainnya di bahu pria itu, dia menginginkan lebih dan pria itu dengan senang hati mengabulkannya. Bibir Kyuhyun menguasai bibir Sungmin. Lidahnya menjadi panah api yang mengancam akan membakar keduanya. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya melemas, bahkan saat Kyuhyun telah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, terlalu menyadari pengaruh ciumannya pada pemuda manis itu.

"Sudah siang," kata Kyuhyun, dia beranjak lalu berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sungmin bangun. Dia menautkan tangan mereka, lalu menuruni bukit itu sambil bergandengan.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari menjelang sore ketika mereka berpamitan kepada Hwayoung untuk pulang ke peternakan.

"Kami pamit, _ajumma_. Jaga kesehatanmu," ujar Kyuhyun.

Hwayoung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau harus sering-sering berkunjung kemari, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Titip salamku untuk Heechul."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Akan kusampaikan."

"Kau juga kapan-kapan berkunjunglah kemari lagi, Sungmin-_ah_." Hwayoung juga memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Tentu, _ajumma_. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf jika merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang rumah ini bertambah ramai dan hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut!"

Mereka mengangguk, lalu menaiki truk. Kyuhyun menyalakan truknya. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Hwayoung saat truk itu melaju, meninggalkan rumah wanita itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kyuhyun pikir melihat dimana dan bagaimana Sungmin dibesarkan, pemuda manis itu tidak akan menyukai tempat tinggal bibinya, tapi Sungmin tidak pernah memperlihatkan apapun selain kekaguman pada rumah bibinya, lingkungan tempat tinggal bibinya, dan Kyuhyun semakin mencintai Sungmin karena itu.

"Bibimu benar-benar orang yang baik dan menyenangkan."

"Ya. Dia kadang berkata padaku kalau aku bisa menjadi apapun yang aku inginkan, selama aku percaya."

"Kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin. "Seperti aku apa adanya."

"Kau senang bekerja dengan pamanmu di peternakan? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Pemuda manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak suka diatur. Aku menyukai kebebasan," ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia dengan menjalani apa yang aku inginkan."

"Oh. Kau benar, menjadi penyanyi itu tidak mudah. Kau harus mengikuti pelatihan yang tidak singkat. Mempunyai jadwal yang mencekik. Aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya."

"Ya. Kebebasanmu dipertaruhkan. Sama seperti burung di dalam sangkar." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Dan aku mungkin tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Apa jadinya jika seorang idola pria berkencan dengan seorang pria? Aku akan mengikuti aturan yang berlaku selama itu nyaman untukku."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya. Aku mengerti."

"Suatu saat peternakan itu akan menjadi milikku. Heechul _hyung_ mempunyai seorang kekasih pria di Cina. Mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk menikah beberapa tahun lagi. Dia bilang akan menyerahkan peternakan ini untukku. Aku memang tidak akan bisa seberhasil ayahmu atau mantan tunanganmu. Tapi, aku bahagia di sini. Aku suka kehidupan di sini."

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kau hanya perlu menjadi apa yang kau mau."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Sungmin mencintainya. Dia sama sekali tidak meragukan hal itu. Dan dia juga mencintai Sungmin. Tapi, mungkin cinta tidak cukup bagi dua orang yang sangat berbeda seperti mereka.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu," ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membawa sebuah kelompok untuk berkuda semalaman besok."

"Oh?"

"Ya. Mereka ingin mencari tantangan yang lebih sulit. Berkemah, memasak dengan api unggun, tidur di luar."

"Kedengarnya menyenangkan. Boleh aku ikut?"

"Seandainya saja bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Semua kuda telah terpakai kecuali satu, tapi kuda itu pincang."

Sungmin mendesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali."

"Hanya semalam."

"Aku tahu, tapi kita sudah kehilangan begitu banyak," gumam Sungmin.

Mereka berhenti di halaman peternakan beberapa saat kemudian. Kyuhyun memarkirkan truknya di depan pondok Sungmin dan menarik pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin menatapnya. "Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"Kami akan pergi jam tujuh besok pagi." Kyuhyun mencium puncak hidung Sungmin. "Dan banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum itu."

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun mengusapkan jemarinya ke pipi Sungmin, lalu turun membelai bibir bawah pemuda manis itu. "Cobalah untuk merindukkanku sedikit, oke?"

Sungmin menyeringai. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan menciumnya, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung pemuda manis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan merindukanmu," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Itu lebih baik..."

"Sedikit," potong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram, lalu mencium Sungmin lagi. Kali ini ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"Baiklah," ujar Sungmin sedikit tersengal. "Sangat."

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. "Aku akan segera menemuimu setelah kembali."

"Ya. Hati-hati, Kyuhyun."

"Tentu. Kau tidak turun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Satu ciuman lagi," goda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menuruti dengan patuh, ciumannya merupakan cap sekaligus janji.

Sungmin turun dari truk dengan enggan, dia berdiri di sana memandangi Kyuhyun yang menjauh, dengan perasaan membuncah. Kyuhyun mencintainya, meskipun pria itu tidak mengatakannya. Sungmin tahu itu benar.

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu yang terus menerus membangunkan Sungmin. Dia bangun dengan enggan, tidak ingin meninggalkan mimpinya dan menghadapi kenyataan. Mimpinya sangat indah. Dia sedang duduk bersama Kyuhyun di tepi sungai yang mengalir tenang dan berliku melewati padang rumput yang disinari matahari. Kyuhyun sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati dirinya, matanya yang kelam berbinar menyiaratkan gairah, terpusat di bibirnya.

Dia melempar selimutnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau masih di tempat tidur?"

Mata Sungmin membelalak. "Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh tepat," jawab Kyuhyun, seraya menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku seharusnya berada di istal. Ada dua belas tamu sedang menungguku, sementara aku di sini menantikan sebuah ciuman."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya lebih dari satu ciuman," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum ke arah pria itu. "Sehingga penantian mereka tidak sia-sia."

Kyuhyun menciumnya, dan menciumnya lagi. "Ingat kau sudah berjanji untuk merindukanku," ucapnya.

"Aku ingat. Sekarang saja aku sudah merindukanmu."

"Dengan kau berada di sini, menungguku, mereka mungkin takkan menempuh perjalanan sejauh yang mereka inginkan." Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sekali lagi, dengan ciuman posesif yang lebih ganas, memeluknya begitu erat, lalu pergi.

Sungmin masih tersenyum saat kembali ke tempat tidur dan tertidur lagi, kemudian dibangunkan oleh dering ponselnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Dia melihat layar ponsel yang berkedip, menampakkan nama ibunya di sana. "_Yeoboseo._"

_**"Sungmin-ah."**_

Sungmin bangkit seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. "_Eomma_?"

_**"Kau harus segera pulang! Appamu..."**_

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" potong Sungmin ketika mendengar nada khawatir dari suara ibunya.

_**"Appamu dirawat di rumah sakit... jantungnya... kondisinya buruk, sayang."**_

Sungmin terkesiap, dadanya mencelos. "A-aku akan menyewa mobil, mencari penerbangan tercepat dan pulang secepatnya!" Dia menghela napas dalam. "Cobalah untuk tidak khawatir, _eomma_. Di rumah sakit mana _appa_ dirawat?"

_**"Rumah Sakit Seoul. Cepatlah dan berhati-hatilah di jalan."**_

"Ya, jaga _appa _dan sampai ketemu, _eomma_."

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. Dua puluh menit kemudian, dia sudah siap dan menunggu seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke kota. Ayahnya berada di rumah sakit. Sungmin nyaris tidak memercayai hal itu. Ayahnya selalu tampak begitu kuat dan tangguh. Sejujurnya dia begitu mengidolakan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang pekerja keras. Ayahnya yang lembut, namun tegas dan keras kepala. Ayahnya yang selalu ada untuknya, mengajari banyak hal. Mengajarinya bagaimana cara bermain golf, memilih _wine_ berkualitas, dan mengabulkan apapun keinginannya. Sungmin berharap seandainya dia sempat memberitahu ayahnya bahwa dia menyayangi pria itu saat mereka berbicara di telepon. Bagaimana jika dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya?

Sungmin menghilangkan pemikiran itu, dia kembali mengatur emosinya, dia tidak boleh panik. Dan setelah berada di dalam truk yang sedang melaju menuju kota, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia belum meninggalkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang siang ketika Sungmin tiba di rumah sakit. Dia membenci rumah sakit; penampilannya, aromanya, dan warna cat dindingnya yang suram.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Pak Kim kau kembali saja ke rumah dan terima kasih sudah menjemputku," ujarnya , lalu bergegas memasuki rumah sakit menuju lobi.

Seorang resepsionis duduk dibalik meja lengkung. Wanita itu menengadah begitu mendengar langkah kakinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Bisa tolong beritahu dimana kamar pasien bernama Lee Chunhwa?"

Resepsionis itu memeriksa kartu arsip pasien di layar di hadapannya. "Beliau berada di lantai tiga di Instalasi Perawatan Intensif."

"Terima kasih."

Beruntung sebuah lift sudah menunggu. Sungmin melangkah masuk dan menekan tombol 3, lalu mengepalkan tangannya saat lift itu perlahan bergerak naik. Sejurus kemudian, dia keluar dan menyusuri lorong lebar. Dia mengikuti anak panah menuju ICU dan mendapati ibunya sedang duduk di kursi di luar ruangan berpintu ganda.

"_Eomma_."

"Sungmin!" Ibunya bangkit dan bergegas ke arahnya.

Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh ibunya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Bagaimana kondisi, _appa_?"

"Buruk. Mereka hanya mengijinkan aku masuk selama lima menit setiap jamnya."

Pemuda manis itu bisa melihat gurat ketakutan, kesedihan bercampur aduk di wajah ibunya. "Apa _eomma_ baik-baik saja? _Eomma_ sudah menghubungi Jung Han _ajusshi_? Ayo, sebaiknya kita duduk."

Sungmin membimbing ibunya kembali ke deretan kursi disepanjang dinding dan mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Ibunya tampak lelah, ada bayangan gelap di bawah matanya dan rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan.

"Jung Han dan Minah akan tiba nanti malam."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Appa_ tidak pernah sakit separah ini sepanjang hidupnya."

Air mata menetes di pipi ibunya.

"Kami sedang menonton _Saturday Night Live_. _Appa_mu ke dapur untuk mengambil minum..." ibunya tercekat. "lalu, aku mendengar suara gaduh di dapur, dan ketika aku menyusul, _appa_mu sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kepalanya terbentur tepi meja. Ada luka yang cukup parah di bagian belakang kepalanya."

Sungmin merasakan tangannya bergetar, berkeringat dingin. "Kenapa _eomma_ tidak langsung meneleponku saat peristiwa itu terjadi?"

"Sudah kucoba, tapi susah sekali menghubungimu dan tidak bisa tersambung setiap kali aku mencoba meneleponmu, lalu keadaan menjadi kacau dan..." Kyeong Suk menghela napas dengan gemetar. "Aku begitu cemas. Dokter bahkan memberikanku obat penenang dan membuatku tidak sadar sementara waktu."

Sungmin memeluk ibunya. "Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. _Eomma _tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Aku di sini sekarang."

"Kata dokter kondisi jantungnya mungkin sudah cukup lama memburuk. Dokter bilang dia terkejut _appa_mu tidak mengalami serangan semacam ini sebelumnya. Kau tahu 'kan seperti apa _appa_mu? Dia tidak pernah pergi mengontrol kesehatannya seperti seharusnya, selalu gila kerja dan tidak pernah berlibur meski _eomma _sudah memohon agar dia sejenak beristirahat." Kyeong Suk membalas pelukan Sungmin erat. "_Eomma_ sangat takut, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku yakin _appa _akan baik-baik saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Harus!" Sungmin mengelus lembut punggung ibunya. "Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk meninggalkan kita secepat ini. _Appa_ pasti melawan, dia pria tangguh."

Kyeong Suk terisak pelan di dalam pelukan putranya. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus air matanya seraya tersenyum. "Aku senang kau berada di sini. Apa kau bersenang-senang di peternakan?"

Sungmin mengangguk sembari membalas senyum ibunya. "Dia ada di sana."

"Zhoumi? Ya, _eomma_ tahu. Dia menelepon. Dia akan datang besok."

"Bukan, bukan Zhoumi, tapi Kyuhyun."

"Ah, Kyuhyun? Dia ada di peternakan wisata itu? Itukah alasan kau pergi ke sana?"

"Bukan. Dia bekerja di sana. Pamannya pemilik peternakan itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dia di sana."

"Apakah dia alasan kau meninggalkan Zhoumi?" tanya Kyeong Suk.

"Aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Bahkan lebih dari pada sebelumnya."

Kyeong Suk menatap Sungmin lekat. "Sungmin... nak..."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jangan katakan. Aku mohon."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengela napas. "Ya, apapun yang kau lakukan, _eomma_ mohon jangan ceritakan itu pada _appa_mu. Jangan sekarang! Kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Tentu." Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar, semenjak tadi dia tidak mendapati keberadaan adik-adiknya. "Tapi, di mana Donghae dan Sungjin? Mereka seharusnya menemanimu di sini."

"Donghae pergi berkemah bersama teman-temannya di gunung Songnisan. Mustahil bisa menghubunginya saat ini."

"Lalu, Sungjin?"

"Dia masih harus menghadiri kuliah, dia mengambil kelas untuk musim panas. Dia akan datang secepatnya."

Hari itu terasa panjang. Dia dan ibunya bergantian masuk untuk memastikan keadaan ayahnya. Sungmin terkejut begitu melihat begitu tua ayahnya, selain itu ayahnya terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali dia lihat. Kulitnya pucat dan dingin. Ayahnya dikelilingi layar monitor, dengan selang dan tabung dimana-mana. Sungguh merupakan pemandangan mengerikan untuk dilihat.

Sungmin dan ibunya turun ke kafetaria untuk makan malam, meskipun mereka berdua tidak berselera. Mereka bahkan melewatkan makan siang tadi. Pemuda manis itu mencoba untuk memancing percakapan, berharap mereka bisa mengalihkan pikiran mereka dari kondisi serius ayahnya, tetapi dengan cepat dia kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Seolah tidak ada hal lain yang penting, apalagi dengan kondisi ayahnya yang sedang sekarat.

Ibunya masuk untuk melihat ayahnya begitu mereka kembali. Sungmin kembali duduk di kursi yang keras itu dan memikirkan Kyuhyun. Pria itu pasti sudah berbaring di kantong tidurnya, di bawah bintang-bintang. Apakah saat ini pria itu memikirkannya? Apakah benar ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk memperbaiki segalanya? Latar belakang mereka begitu berbeda, tapi apakah hal itu penting jika mereka saling mencintai?

Kyuhyun seorang pria yang cerdas dan pekerja keras. Tapi, Sungmin tidak yakin pria itu mau bekerja di Seoul. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu nyaman tinggal dan bekerja di peternakan. Pasti perlu penyesuaian, tapi Sungmin bersedia untuk mencoba, jika itu memang yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Cepat atau lambat keluarga mereka harus menerima mereka. Jika tidak... Sungmin tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Dia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya dan tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga menyayangi dan menghormati ibunya. Entah bagaimana, mereka akan membuat hubungan ini berhasil!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan menatap bintang-bintang yang berkerlip di langit. Perjalanan tadi menyenangkan dan saat ini semua orang sedang beristirahat. Dia bisa mendengar salah seorang pria mendengkur begitu keras di dekatnya. Suara burung hantu tedengar dikejauhan.

Malam ini indah, cerah dan hangat. Seandainya Sungmin berada di sebelahnya, pasti akan lebih sempurna. Kyuhyun nyaris tidak percaya bahwa pemuda manis itu kembali ke dalam hidupnya. Apakah dia membuat kesalahan dengan mengira mereka bisa menemukan kembali apa yang telah mereka tinggalkan? Sungmin masih seorang lelaki polos yang keras kepala dan dia seorang lelaki yang memiliki catatan kriminal.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng, mengenang malam dia ditangkap. Itu terjadi tidak lama setelah mereka berpisah. Dia sedang berada di bar, minum-minum bersama dua sahabatnya beserta kekasih mereka dan seorang gadis cantik yang mereka ingin pasangkan dengannya. Biasanya dia jarang menghabisakan lebih dari dua gelas bir, tapi malam itu dia minum begitu banyak dalam usahanya melupakan pemuda manis berambut hitam dengan mata sejernih _oase_. Dia benar-benar sedang mabuk berat ketika seseorang pria mulai menggoda pasangan kencannya, dia berusaha menahan dirinya, namun dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ketika pria itu memaksa gadis itu untuk pergi dengannya. Kyuhyun sudah menyuruh pria itu untuk pergi. Tetapi, pria itu malah melontarkan kata-kata yang tidak hanya kasar namun juga menghina. Kata- kata kasar diantara mereka dengan cepat berubah menjadi pukulan, dan hal berikutnya yang dia sadari. Dia sudah berada di balik jeruji penjara akibat mabuk dan melanggar peraturan.

Pamannya datang menolongnya. Kyuhyun merasa dia takkan melupakan perasaan terhina saat menyadari dirinya berada di dalam penjara. Bahkan sekarangpun, ingatan itu membuatnya malu dan menyesal, membuatnya merasa tidak cukup pantas untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat bintang jatuh. Sungmin selalu memejamkan mata dan melontarkan permohonan pada bintang jatuh itu. Pemuda manis itu selalu percaya hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu, dia bahkan pernah memaksanya untuk memasang gembok cinta yang bertuliskan nama mereka di Namsan Tower. Dia selalu menggoda sifat kekanakan Sungmin, tapi malam ini, dia memejamkan mata dan melontarkan permohonannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Youngwoon berkuda di samping Kyuhyun. "Kau mau kemana? Jalurnya berada disebelah sana."

"Kita mengambil jalan pintas," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jalan pintas?" Youngwoon melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Kita akan tiba di peternakan tiga jam lebih awal jika kita mengambil jalan ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Perjalanan ini seharusnya berlangsung sampai petang, tetapi dia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, dia ingin segera bertemu Sungmin.

"Beberapa tamu bisa mengajukan protes," ujar Youngwoon.

"Aku tidak yakin." Kyuhyun menoleh dari balik bahunya ke arah penunggang kuda yang berbaris di belakangnya. Sebagian besar tampak lebih dari siap untuk mengakhiri perjalanan hari ini.

Youngwoon mengendikkan bahu. "Terserahlah, kau bosnya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menghela kudanya untuk berlari pelan.

.

.

.

"Sudah pergi?" Sial! Seharusnya dia tahu hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. "Apa maksudmu dia sudah pergi?"

Heechul menggeleng. "Tenanglah, Kyuhyun."

"Kemana dia pergi?"

"Mana aku tahu," ujar pamannya dengan nada masam. "Para tamu jarang meninggalkan alamat tujuan berikutnya."

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Dia telah menghabiskan dua hari terakhir dengan memikirkan Sungmin yang tengah menunggunya di sini. Dia selalu menghitung setiap detiknya untuk bisa bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu, tetapi Sungmin bahkan tidak berada di sini sekarang.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti," kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul melambai mengusir Kyuhyun, lalu menjawab telepon yang berdering di atas meja.

Tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di gagang pintu saat dia mendengar pamannya memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Heechul dan melihat pamannya mengangkat gagang telepon ke arahnya. "Dari Sungmin," ujar Heechul begitu dia mendekati meja kasir.

Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat meraih gagang telepon. "_Yeoboseo._"

_**"Kyuhyun, hai."**_

"Hai juga."

_**"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar aneh?"**_

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku tadinya berharap kau berada di sini saat aku pulang." Kyuhyun tertawa getir. "Kau sepertinya mulai punya kebiasaan selalu melarikan diri."

_**"Menurutmu itukah yang aku lakukan?"**_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar nada tidak percaya dalam ucapan Sungmin. "Memangnya bukan itu?" ujarnya dingin dan mencemooh, dia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.

_**"Bukan."**_

"Jadi, kau tidak melarikan diri. Lucu sekali, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu di sini." Nada bicaranya sarkartis.

_**"Kyuhyun. Kalau kau mau mendengarkan..."**_

Pria itu berusaha menahan amarahnya sebisa mungkin. "Oke. Aku mendengarkan."

_**"Appaku terkena serangan jantung."**_

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu lirih di ujung sana.

_**"Aku tahu seharusnya aku meninggalkan pesan. Aku bahkan lupa meminta nomor ponselmu. Tapi, hal itu tidak sempat terlintas di pikiranku sampai aku sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang, dan saat itu sudah terlambat. Aku minta maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku sempat menelepon."**_

"Sungmin, sayang. Aku meminta maaf. Apakah _appa_mu baik-baik saja? Di rumah sakit mana dia dirawat?" Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menuduh Sungmin.

_**"Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kondisinya buruk, hanya itu yang aku tahu. Para dokter tidak berkata banyak, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu optimis."**_

Kyuhyun mendengar suara serak Sungmin, pemuda manis itu pasti tengah menahan tangis. Andaikan dia berada di sana bersama pemuda manis itu, menghiburnya, menguatkannya, memeluknya. Sifat cepat naik darah dan mulut besarnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sungmin membutuhkan penghiburan, bukannya kata-kata pedas. "Sungmin, dengar, aku—"

_**"Eomma memanggilku. Aku harus pergi. Maaf mengganggumu, Kyuhyun."**_

Kyuhyun menatap telepon setelah pemuda manis itu memutus sambungan, dia merasa dirinya seperti bajingan sekarang.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak," gumamnya. Menyadari jika dia tidak mendapatkan Sungmin kembali, hidupnya tidak akan baik-baik saja. "Aku perlu mengambil cuti untuk beberapa waktu."

"Berapa lama? Kita sangat sibuk musim panas ini, belum lagi kita kekuarangan orang. Kau tahu itu. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu cuti saat ini."

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun menghantamkan tinjunya ke atas meja.

"Kau mau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"_Appa_ Sungmin terkena serangan jantung, dia berada di rumah sakit."

"Apakah Sungmin memintamu untuk berada di sana?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. "Dia tadi menelepon untuk memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi apa aku memberikan kesempatan untuknya menjelaskan? Tidak! Aku malah menuduhnya melarikan diri, seolah hal itu penting ketika ayahnya sedang berada diambang kematian."

"Pergilah," ujar Heechul.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan..."

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan khawatir. Kita masih bisa mengatasinya. Aku bisa menjadi pemandu acara berkuda jika terpaksa. Tapi, jangan pergi terlalu lama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk pamannya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Tolong katakan kepada Youngwoon untuk menjaga kudaku, oke? Dan aku juga titip Ali."

"Akan aku lakukan," ucap Heechul seraya merogoh ke bawah meja kasir, dia mengambil sejumlah uang dan kunci truk untuk Kyuhyun. "Ini untuk tiket pesawat, dan minta Minho mengantarkanmu ke bandara."

"Aku akan menebus semua ini," janjinya.

"Itu harus. Berusahalah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian melangkah keluar kantor, dia harus segera berkemas.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjap menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh ketika dia kembali duduk bersama keluarganya.

Sungjin baru saja tiba, dia langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit begitu kelasnya selesai. Adiknya itu menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" tanyanya cemas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau berada di sini."

"Ya. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengikutinya sama sekali." Desahnya pelan.

"_Araseo_. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"_Hyung_, bagaimana jika _appa_..."

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, Sungjin-_ah_." Sungmin memotong ucapan Sungjin seraya menggenggam tangan adiknya itu. "Percayalah."

Sungjin mengangguk pelan. Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Saling menguatkan. "Ya. _Appa _pasti baik-baik saja," ujarnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sungjin. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasa begitu lelah. Dia bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang tengah berbincang dengan paman Jung Han dan bibi Minah, mereka sepertinya baru saja tiba. Namun, Sungmin tak bergeming. Rasanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menyapa paman dan bibinya itu.

Andai saja Kyuhyun ada di sini bersamanya. Dia tidak pernah begitu merasa ketakutan seperti saat ini, dan dia ingin Kyuhyun berada di sini untuk memberikannya kekuatan, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan jika semua tidak berakhir dengan baik, saat itu dia membutuhkan bahu yang kuat sebagai tempat untuk mencurahkan kesedihan. Tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak berada di sini, dan begitu mendengar nada bicara pria itu tadi di telepon, dia tidak jadi meminta pria itu untuk datang dan menemaninya selama satu atau dua hari.

Sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya, dia tidak boleh lemah, tidak sekarang ketika adik dan ibunya membutuhkan kekuatannya. Tapi, dia merasa tidak kuat. Hanya merasa takut, sedih dan kesepian.

Saat tengah malam, Sungjin memutuskan pulang ke rumah. Besok dia harus kembali mengadiri kelasnya. "Kau yakin tidak perlu aku temani, _hyung_?"

"Pulanglah, kau pasti lelah. Biar aku yang menjaga _eomma_ dan _appa_. Lagi pula, ada Jung Han _ajusshi_ dan Minah _ajumma_ di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Istirahatlah sebentar, kau juga terlihat kelelahan. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"_Ara_."

Adiknya itu pergi setelah mengecup keningnya dan ibunya yang tengah tertidur. Ibunya tidur di kursi dengan berlandaskan pahanya. Paman dan bibinya memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makanan. Dia menatap wajah lelah ibunya, mengelus rambut wanita paruh baya itu perlahan.

Sungmin melepas jaketnya, melipatnya lalu menggantikan pahanya dengan jaketnya itu. Dia berdiri, menggeliat, melemaskan rasa kaku di seluruh tubuhnya, lalu meraih mantel ibunya dan menyelimuti tubuh ibunya itu. "Tidur yang nyenyak, _eomma_," ujarnya pelan, dia mengecup kening ibunya lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu.

Pemuda manis itu membenci ketidakpastian ini, benci tidak mengetahui apakah ayahnya akan keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan hidup. Sembari berjalan menyusuri lorong, Sungmin menatap keluar jendela, menerawang ke kegelapan yang sepi, lalu menunduk dan mencoba berdoa.

Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di sana saat dirinya menyadari dia tidak lagi sendirian. Sambil mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat pantulan dirinya dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat saat dia berbalik dengan perlahan menghadap pria itu. Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi 'kan? Bathinnya.

"Kyuhyun?" lirih Sungmin pelan.

"Ya, Sungmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan. "Oh, aku tidak sedang berkhayal 'kan?"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung menarik pemuda manis itu dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat. "Tidak. Kau tidak sedang berkhayal. Ini aku. Aku di sini," bisiknya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat lengan pria itu memeluknya. Dia tersenyum, senyum tulus pertama setelah kejadian ini. Akhirnya, satu doanya terkabul. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah setia mereview ff ini hingga bisa sampai di angka 500 lebih. Well, saya senang bisa mencapai angka itu dan itu semua berkat dukungan kalian. Berkat kalian juga ff ini sampai di chapter ini. Mengingat apa yang terjadi, saya mengerti jika banyak yang memilih berhenti, meski ternyata tidak mempengaruhi sama sekali jumlah viewers. Sebenernya saya pun sejak bulan Desember sama sekali belum benar-benar membaca ff KyuMin, kadang membuka satu dua yang dirasa menarik tapi ternyata cuma saya buka, baca dikit lalu close, sepertinya saya hanya menambah jumlah viwers juga LOL. Sekarang setiap datang ke fandome SPI hanya untuk update, balas PM, dan membaca review dari teman-teman , saya masih suka menulis sedikit hal tentang mereka (KyuMin). Nyatanya saya memang tidak bisa berhenti mencintai mereka, meski semua tidak lagi sama.

Saya minta maaf jika bagian KyuMin berkunjung ke rumah bibi Kyuhyun itu rancu, jujur itu semua adalah murni ide saya sendiri. Karena saya tidak mungkin mengikuti novel aslinya, berhubung perbedaan tempat, budaya dan hal lainnya. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam setiap chapter pasti ada yang saya rubah.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. ^^

Sorry for Typo(s).

RnR?


	11. Chapter 11

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T – M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Sungjin, Kang Kyeong Suk, Lee Chunhwa, Lee Donghae and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OC, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 10

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat-erat, takut dirinya tidak akan mampu melepaskan pemuda manis itu lagi. Dia bisa menghitung saat-saat dimana dia merasa takut atau bahkan sangat ketakutan, tetapi tidak ada yang mampu menyamai ketakutannya saat menunggu Sungmin berbalik untuk menghadapnya. Seandainya pemuda manis itu tidak memedulikannya, meninjunya, menendangnya dengan jurus _matrial arts_ yang dikuasainya, atau mengusirnya jauh-jauh, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sial! Dia memang layak mendapat perlakuan itu, umpatnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin, membenamkan wajahnya ke leher pemuda manis itu, memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar, merasakan air mata membasahi kausnya, dan lengan pemuda manis itu yang balas memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Kyuhyun lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Jangan menangis. Aku di sini."

Sungmin menangis tanpa suara, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin menangis. Dia memang manja, namun dia bukan pria cengeng. Dia benci menangis. Dia benci terlihat lemah. Namun, untuk saat ini, di hadapan Kyuhyun, dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya; ketakutannya, kegelisahannya, kesedihannya.

Dia menengadah. "Aku tidak percaya kau ada di sini," ujarnya dengan suara parau. Tidak memedulikan jejak air mata yang masih mengotori pipinya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mematung. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak!" Sungmin mencengkeram kaus Kyuhyun. "Jangan pergi! Aku takut sekali, Kyuhyun. Aku takut _appa_ akan meninggalkanku. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tidak boleh!" ujarnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, dia menatap pemuda manis itu seraya mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Tenanglah. Aku tetap di sini. Menemanimu."

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. "Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kata-kata terakhir yang kami ucapkan satu sama lain diwarnai oleh kemarahan."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia harus berkata apa saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia hanya bisa kembali menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat-erat.

Sungmin kembali menengadah. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau ada di sini."

"Aku bergegas ke sini setelah kau meneleponku. Tapi, saat aku ke bandara hanya penerbangan untuk jam 9 malam ke atas yang tersisa."

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku? Aku bisa meminta Pak Kim menjemputmu di bandara."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagi pula, temanku bersedia menjemputku dan meminjamkan mobilnya untukku."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku senang kau ada di sini."

"Ya. Aku di sini. Untukmu," gumam Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

.

Kyeong Suk terbangun saat mendengar samar-samar suara orang yang tengah berbincang. Tepat pada saat itu juga Sungjin melangkah ke luar lift, sementara Jung Han dan Minah berjalan membelok di lorong membawa bungkusan makanan dan minuman.

Sungmin tidak tahu berapa lama dia berdiri di sana sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, seandainya pria itu tidak berdehem dan mengendurkan pelukannya.

Ibunya menatap Kyuhyun seolah tengah melihat hantu. Paman Jung Han, bibi Minah dan Sungjin_—_yang entah mengapa kembali lagi ke sini, mendadak menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihatnya terperangkap dipelukkan seorang pria asing.

Andai saja Sungmin sedang tidak mencemaskan kondisi ayahnya, dia pasti sudah tertawa melihat ekspresi di wajah mereka. Ibunya tampak _shock_. Sungjin terlihat seolah ingin meninju pria asing yang telah lancang memeluknya. Sementara paman dan bibinya tampak sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Lalu, ketika dia mengira suasana tidak mungkin lebih canggung lagi, pintu lift kembali terbuka dan Zhoumi melangkah keluar, terlihat seolah pria itu baru saja menjelma dari sampul depan majalah _Vogue_.

Kyeong Suk yang pertama kali bicara. Dia melepaskan mantelnya, lalu berdiri. "Sungmin, sebaiknya kau perkenalkan temanmu itu kepada kami, nak."

Zhoumi melangkah ke arah Sungmin. "Ya, Sungmin. Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dia?" ejeknya. "Aku yakin mereka semua ingin mengenal pria yang telah membuatmu meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi tajam.

Sungmin meremas lengan Kyuhyun. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kau sudah mengenal ibuku, Kyeong Suk. Itu Sungjin adik bungsuku serta Jung Han dan Minah, mereka adalah paman dan bibiku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," sahut Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kalian berdua, kumohon." Kyeong Suk beranjak ke arah kedua pria itu. "Ini bukanlah waktu dan tempat yang tepat."

Zhoumi melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyeong Suk. "_Ajumma_ benar. Tentu saja," katanya. "Maaf."

"Maaf," ujar Kyuhyun menimpali.

Kyeong Suk mengangguk, lalu meminta mereka semua duduk demi meredakan ketegangan yang semula terjadi. Zhoumi duduk di sebelah Kyeong Suk, sementara Sungjin di sisi lain sebelah ibunya. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam erat tangan pria itu seolah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Jung Han dan Minah membagikan _sandwich_ dan kopi, lalu duduk setelahnya.

"Sungjin-_ah_, kenapa kau kembali ke sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku mencemaskan _appa_ dan juga kalian_, hyung_."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika diposisi Sungjin. Dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan tenang di rumah sementara ayahnya terbaring di rumah sakit dengan kondisi tidak menentu.

.

.

.

Waktu hampir menjelang fajar saat dokter menghampiri mereka. Sungmin tanpa sadar meremas tangan Kyuhyun. Tatapan sang dokter menyusuri mereka semua, lalu berhenti pada ibunya. "Menurut saya masa kritis Tuan Lee sudah lewat. Kami akan lebih yakin lagi dengan kondisinya sebelum besok malam."

Kyeong Suk terjatuh lemas ke tubuh putra bungsunya, matanya berlinang air mata kelegaan.

Sang dokter tersenyum, jelas-jelas merasa senang bisa memberitahukan kabar baik. "Sebaiknya anda sekalian pulang dan beristirahat. Saya akan segera memberikan kabar jika ada perubahan."

Kyeong Suk menggeleng. "Kurasa se_—_"

Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun, dia menghampiri ibunya, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Dokter benar,_ eomma_. Kita semua sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat." Dia mengelus tangan ibunya dengan ibu jarinya. "_Eomma_ tidak mau 'kan, _appa _melihatmu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Aku juga tidak mau jika _eomma_ sampai kelelahan."

Kyeong Suk tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah." Dia berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah sang dokter. "Terima kasih. Tapi, anda akan menghubungi saya jika ada perubahan, bukan? Perubahan sekecil apapun."

"Pasti. Saya yakin yang terburuk sudah lewat. Jadi, lebih baik anda pulang dan cobalah untuk tidak terlalu khawatir."

Kyeong Suk mengangguk.

Sungmin dan bibinya membantu ibunya mengumpulkan barang bawaan mereka, sementara Sungjin menekan tombol lift, Zhoumi tengah berbincang dengan pamannya. Kyuhyun beranjak menjauh, sangat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di sana bukan atas permintaan Sungmin. Dia bukan bagian dari keluarga pemuda manis itu.

"_Hyung_ kau sudah selesai? Pintu liftnya sudah terbuka," ujar Sungjin.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin. Dia beranjak dari sana bersama ibunya seraya membawa barang bawaan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakang mereka. Dia berdiri di samping Sungmin di dalam lift yang bergerak turun, dan menyadari ekspresi muram mantan tunangan pemuda manis itu.

Di luar, mereka semua berhenti di bawah lampu jalan.

"Mobil kami berada di area parkir di blok sebelah," ujar Jung Han. "Kami akan menemui kalian di rumah."

Kyeong Suk mengangguk lalu berbalik menghadap Zhoumi. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini, Zhoumi-_ah_. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Kami akan memberikan kabar jika ada perubahan."

Zhoumi mengangguk dan memeluk Kyeong Suk. Dia menatap Sungmin yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu memandang tajam pria yang telah merebut tunangannya itu cukup lama, sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Ayo, _eomma, hyung_. Sebaiknya kita juga pulang ke rumah. Mobilku di parkir di sebelah sana," ucap Sungjin sembari menunjuk ke arah dimana mobilnya di parkir.

"Ya, kau sebaiknya antarkan _eomma_ pulang. Jangan ngebut! Aku akan pulang bersama Kyuhyun."

"Tunggu dulu, _hyung_. Menurut_—_"

Sungmin menatap Sungjin tajam. "Kau sebaiknya cepat antarkan _eomma _pulang, Sungjin-_ah_," potongnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sungjin-_ah_. Biarkan Kyuhyun yang mengantar Sungmin pulang ke rumah," ucap Kyeong Suk menengahi, sebagai seorang ibu dia tahu seberapa keras kepala anak-anaknya, terutama Sungmin dan Sungjin, hanya Donghae lah yang tidak menuruni sifat dari suaminya itu.

"Tapi, _eom__—_"

"Lee Sungjin!"

Sungjin mengangguk kalah. "Baiklah. Ayo_, eomma_." Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu ibunya, seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Ayo. Dimana mobilmu?"

Sembari mengangguk, Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin ke tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia membuka pintu mobil, menunggu Sungmin naik, lalu memutarinya menuju sisi pengemudi dan menyelinap dibalik kemudi. Demi keselamatan dirinya, Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sungmin memecahkan masalah itu untuknya. "Terima kasih telah datang. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu berada di sini."

"Sungmin, maafkan reaksiku saat kau menelepon tadi. Aku tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau takkan pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang tepat. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sini..." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, "aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mau berbicara denganku," lanjutnya, nada bicaranya penuh penyesalan.

"Tapi, kau tetap datang." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau sedang sedih. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa membantu, tapi aku harus mencoba."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Sungmin." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan saat itulah dia yakin bahwa apapun perbedaan yang ada di antara mereka, mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam, merasa puas bisa memeluk Sungmin, sampai cahaya lampu mobil keamanan rumah sakit menyoroti kaca depan mobilnya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," ujarnya. "Benar kata dokter. Kau perlu tidur."

"Ya," jawab Sungmin seraya meringkuk di sisi Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalanan.

Saat Kyuhyun menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah Sungmin, dia diingatkan kembali betapa lebar jurang antara gaya hidup Sungmin dan dirinya. Hanya ada beberapa rumah di blok itu, dan semuanya berdiri di atas halaman rumput yang terawat rapi dibalik gerbang besi tempa atau dinding bata tinggi. Tidak ada anjing liar yang mengorek-orek sampah, tidak ada mobil tua dan berkarat, dan tidak ada pemabuk yang muntah dipinggir jalan. Dia mengumpat lirih. Dia tidak akan pantas berada di sini. Tidak akan pernah pantas.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin, menunggu sementara pemuda manis itu menurunkan kaca jendela dan berbicara pada penjaga pintu. Tidak lama kemudian dia mengemudikan mobilnya masuk melewati pintu gerbang itu. Jalan masuknya diterangi cahaya dari deretan lentera kecil hingga di depan pintu rumah berserambi yang terang benderang. Bagian lain rumah itu tampak gelap dan hanya di terangi cahaya lampu dari serambi depan.

Pria itu mematikan lampu dan mesin mobilnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok."

"Tentu saja." Sungmin menguap dari balik tangannya. "Ayo masuk. Aku sangat lelah."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak salah dengar. "Apa?"

"Ayolah." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku ini bukan ide yang bagus. Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumahku."

"_Well_, menurutku ini ide bagus. Ayolah, kau lebih baik menginap di sini, lagi pula kau juga butuh tidur, Kyuhyun."

"Menurutku ibumu tidak..."

"Dia tidak akan keberatan."

"Tapi, adikmu keberatan."

"Sayang sekali. Akulah yang tinggal di sini. Sungjin lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di _apartment_nya dibanding rumah." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. "Ayolah, aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat tentang masalah ini."

"Baiklah." Dengan enggan Kyuhyun meraih tasnya dari kursi belakang dan mengikuti Sungmin turun dari mobil. Mereka menaiki undakan yang lebar, sebelum pemuda manis itu membuka pintu kaca buram yang elegan dan terbuat dari kayu _ek_ berukir. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin melewati _foyer_ luas dan berubin motif kotak-kotak hitam-putih, menuju ruangan luas berlangit-langit tinggi dengan perabotan yang begitu elegan sehingga membuatnya penasaran apakah perabotan itu pernah digunakan atau tidak.

"Kamar tidur tamu terletak di lantai atas," ujar Sungmin dengan suara pelan. "Ayo."

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin menaiki tangga ulir. Karpet berwarna hijau yang tebal meredam suara langkah kakinya.

Sungmin berhenti di depan pintu di ujung lorong. "Kuharap kau merasa nyaman di sini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kalau kau ingin mandi, ada handuk bersih di kamar mandi." Dia menunjuk pintu di seberang lorong. "Dan itu kamarku."

Kyuhyun berdiri terpaku, merasa bagaikan bocah ingusan yang baru pertama kali berkencan, bertanya-tanya apakah dia berani memberi ciuman selamat malam di sini. Di rumah Sungmin.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin.

"Malam."

Seraya berjinjit, Sungmin menyelipkan sebelah tangannya ke belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir pria itu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah datang. Sampai jumpa besok pagi," gumamnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengamati ayuanan pinggul Sungmin saat pemuda manis itu melintasi lorong dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemuda manis itu mengenakan jins ketat yang menempel erat bak lapisan cat dan membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Sungmin melangkah masuk, tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dari balik bahunya, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Menahan desakan untuk mengikuti Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang besarnya bisa menampung seluruh isi rumahnya di Seoul.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai di samping tempat tidur. "Ini yang mereka sebut sebuah kamar!" gumamnya seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dinding kamar itu bernuansa _beige_, karpetnya berwarna cokelat gelap, sementara _bedcover_ tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu berwarna cokelat dan putih. Ada sebuah sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang menghadap ke sebuah LCD TV, lemari kayu berwarna cokelat mengkilap, meja rias, serta lampu di meja nakas. Pintu di seberang tempat tidur mengarah ke kamar mandi dengan _bathtub_ untuk berendam.

Kyuhyun mengamati _bathtub_ itu. Sungmin tadi berkata kepadanya untuk menganggap ini sebagai rumahnya sendiri, dan karena dia tidak punya rumah seperti ini dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah punya, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Sungmin. Seraya membungkuk, dia memutar kerannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin telah mengenakan baju tidur dan melipat _bedcover_nya saat mendengar bunyi air mengalir. Dia sejenak tertegun, imajenasinya terbangun memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mandi tepat di seberang lorong. Dia berharap senadainya dia bisa bergabung dengan pria itu di dalam bak mandi, menyabuni punggung pria itu, berbagi tempat tidur dengan pria itu.

Dia buru-buru menyingkirkan khayalan itu. Tidak aman mengembara melewati jalan itu, atau membawa harapannya melambung tinggi, tetapi dia tidak kuasa menahan diri. Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan peternakan untuk menyusulnya. Sungmin masih tidak bisa memercayai hal itu, atau tidak bisa melupakan saat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang hanya dengan memandang pria itu. Dia juga tidak pernah menyadari betapa dia membutuhkan Kyuhyun sampai saat dia melihat pria itu berada di sana. Tidak ada pria lain yang sanggup menghiburnya seperti yang pria itu lakukan. Dan sekarang, pria itu berada di sini, di rumahnya. Apakah pria itu ingat saat pertama kali dia datang ke rumah ini? Saat itu, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Lalu, bagaimana perasaan pria itu sekarang? Bisakah pria itu mengabaikan perbedaan diantara mereka? Apakah pria itu kembali menjauh setelah melihat dengan lebih jelas dimana dan bagaimana tempatnya tinggal? Tiba-tiba saja dia terbayang rumah tempat tinggal Kyuhyun di peternakan. Bagaimana jika pria itu memintanya menikah dengannya dan memintanya tinggal di sana? Bisakah dia melakukannya?

Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling kamar tidurnya. Kamar ini didominasi warna merah muda, dan putih. Dia punya kasur yang lembut dan selimut yang hangat. Tirainya berwarna putih dengan corak merah muda yang senada dengan warna pelapis dinding. Di lantai terbentang karpet tebal. Sebuah sofa putih susu yang mengahadap sebuah LCD TV. Kamar tidurnya juga dilengkapi penghangat saat musim dingin dan AC saat musim panas. Dia memiliki lima puluh pasang sepatu dan dua buah lemari pakaian berukuran sangat besar yang penuh dengan pakaian miliknya, serta sebuah mobil baru setiap tahun. Dia terbiasa dilayani oleh seorang pelayan, seorang juru masak yang menyediakan hidangan sesuai dengan permintaannya, dan orangtua yang menyayanginya. Bisakah dia melepaskan semua ini demi Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menghela napas dalam, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu saat ini. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan jika pria itu memang berniat untuk menikahinya kelak, maka dia harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Dia menarik selimutnya hingga dada, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya. Bahkan dalam mimpinya Sungmin bisa merasakan imajenasinya meliar, membayangkan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan yang tengah berendam di dalam _bathtub_, tepat di kamar di seberang lorong.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun saat fajar menyingsing. Seraya berbaring dengan lengan terlipat di belakang kepala, dia menyadari hal pertama yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah Sungmin. Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit yang menyenangkan dengan membayangkan Sungmin yang tengah terlelap di balik selimut, dengan wajah polos khas miliknya, serta kulit hangat beraroma lembut dan manis.

Dia membiarkan dirinya membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menyelinap ke kamar tidur Sungmin dan memeluk pemuda manis itu. Untuk melampiaskan gairahnya pada tubuh menggiurkan pemuda manis itu. Apakah Sungmin akan menyambutnya? Atau malah meninjunya karena berlaku tidak sopan? Saat tubuhnya yang tegang nyaris tidak mampu untuk menahan keinginan yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, Kyuhyun buru-buru menyingkirkan Sungmin dari benaknya dan turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan celana jins, mematut dirinya di depan cermin seraya merapikan penampilannya. Selama beberapa waktu dia berjalan mondar-mandir, bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi Sungmin dan anggota keluarga lainnya bangun. Dia merasa tidak diterima dan nyaman di rumah ini. Jika, ya, dia pasti sudah turun ke bawah dan membuat secangkir kopi, tetapi menurutnya itu bukan ide yang bagus. Dia tidak ingin ibu Sungmin menuduhnya melewati batas, dan tidak ingin menjelaskan keberadaan dirinya di rumah ini kepada adik bungsu pemuda manis itu.

Merasa seperti seorang tawanan, Kyuhyun menatap ke luar jendela. Dari tempat yang menguntungkan ini, dia bisa melihat sebuah kolam renang, halaman yang terlihat laksana beledu berwarna hijau, kebun bunga yang terawat baik, beberapa pohon buah-buahan dan sebuah pendopo.

Sembari berbalik dari jendela, dia bergumam. "Ini semua di luar kemampuanmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Sial! Bathin Kyuhyun. Dia pasti sudah kehilangan ketajamannya sehingga Sungmin bisa menyelinap mendekatinya seperti itu. Pemuda manis itu mengenakan kaus berwarna putih yang dilapisi sweter merah muda dan celana jins yang senada dengan warna kausnya. Sungmin tampak sesegar bunga di halaman rumah pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak pantas berada di sini."

"Itu lagi." Dengusnya sebal. Di masa lalu, hal ini menjadi perdebatan terus-menerus diantara mereka. Kyuhyun yang keras kepala selalu berkeyakinan jika perbedaan latar belakang akan selalu memisahkan mereka.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, senyum masam membuat salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti. Iya, kan?"

Sungmin menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menyelipkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Apa kau belum pernah mendengarnya, jika cinta bisa menaklukkan segalanya?"

Kyuhyun mengerang tak percaya dengan nada rendah. "Tentu saja jika ini sebuah dongeng. Kau bukan seorang Cinderella." Dia mengelus lembut helaian pemuda manis itu.

"Aku percaya pada akhir yang bahagia," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum. "Kau tidak?"

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin karena tidak kuasa menahan godaan bibir pemuda manis itu seperti halnya dia yang tidak mampu menolak helaan napas berikutnya. Sungmin berjinjit, lengannya melingkar erat di lehernya. Detak jantungnya beradu dengan detak jantung pemuda manis itu, dan aroma alami Sungmin memenuhi indra penciumannya. Dia menarik Sungmin lebih dekat lagi, satu tangannya menangkup bokong pemuda manis itu, menempelkan tubuh mereka. Dia mencium Sungmin sampai dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, lalu menjauhkan diri.

"Cinderella takkan mengalami akhir yang bahagia seandainya dia menikah dengan pria miskin dan bukan seorang pangeran," gumam Kyuhyun, setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau bukan pria miskin!"

Kyuhyun membuat isyarat yang menunjuk rumah dan pekarangan di hadapannya. "Ya, bila dibandingkan dengan semua ini."

Sungmin menghembuskan napas jengkel. "Ayolah, pria miskin, kita sarapan. Aku kelaparan."

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda manis itu dengan sorot mata heran. "Kau yang memasak?"

Sungmin menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja bukan," sahutnya seraya menggandeng tangan pria itu. "Ayo."

Mereka tidak makan di dapur atau ruang makan, tetapi disuatu ruangan yang Sungmin sebut sebagai ruang sarapan. Ruangan itu terletak di sisi rumah bagian timur. Perabotannya berwarna gelap, kain pelapis kursinya berbahan beludru berwarna burgandi. Satu dindingnya dipenuhi jendela, menawarkan pemandangan yang jelas akan cahaya matahari dan pekarangan. Ada sebuah lukisan abstrak di dinding di seberangnya.

Pelayan yang melayani mereka mengenakan seragam berwarna abu-abu. Sepertinya wanita itu berumur pertengahan lima puluhan, membuat Kyuhyun menduga wanita itu pasti sudah melayani keluarga ini selama bertahun-tahun. Wanita itu menatap dirinya dengan keterkejutan yang nyaris tidak bisa disembunyikan, terkejut mendapati seorang pria asing di meja sarapan. Tetapi, rasa keterkejutan itu menghilang dengan cepat dan wanita itu menyajikan sarapan untuk mereka, menanyakan jika mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sungmin telah mengatakan kepada pelayan untuk membawakan 'Menu seperti biasanya'. Dia menatap pemuda manis itu. "Kau sarapan seperti ini setiap harinya?"

"_Well_... tidak juga. Tapi, _eomma_ dan _appa _tidak pernah akur dalam menentukan menu sarapan, jadi bibi Kim membuat sedikit dari berbagai macam hidangan dan para pelayan akan membantu menghabiskan hidangan yang tersisa."

Sarapan itu hampir-hampir seperti makan yang terdiri atas tujuh bagian. Jus jeruk, kopi, susu, telur; direbus, diorak-arik, digoreng matang bahkan setengah matang, roti tawar, roti panggang, _sandwich_, dan salad. Di atas meja terdapat piring berwarna keperakan yang berkilauan dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di tepiannya serta gelas yang terbuat dari kristal.

"Dimana anggota keluargamu yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin masih tidur. Sekarang bahkan belum pukul delapan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku tahu kau terbiasa bangun pagi dan kupikir kau mungkin lapar, atau setidaknya membutuhkan kafein."

Sembari menatap dari atas bibir cangkir kopinya, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Keputusan yang tepat. Apa yang akan ibumu katakan kalau dia tahu aku menginap di sini?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku tahu Sungjin takkan menyukainya, tapi menurutku ibuku takkan peduli. Dia selalu menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Well_, mungkin tidak pada awalnya," ujar Sungmin. "Berapa lama kau bisa tinggal?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Selama yang kau butuhkan."

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu kau takkan pernah pulang."

Senyum Sungmin langsung menyentuh hati Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja akan meraih tangan pemuda manis itu, lalu menarik tangannya kembali saat pelayan memasuki ruangan. "Ada yang diperlukan lagi, Tuan Muda? Anda mungkin membutuhkan kopi lagi atau yang lainnya?"

"Kopi lagi kedengarannya bagus. Kau ingin sesuatu yang lain, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kopi saja."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungjin memasuki ruangan. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menyipit begitu melihat Kyuhyun di meja makan. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Dia berbicara kepada Sungmin meski tatapannya tetap tertuju ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau perlu belajar lagi tentang sopan santun, Lee Sungjin," sahut Sungmin dengan nada dingin. "Kyuhyun ada di sini atas undanganku."

Sungjin mendengus. "Apa _eomma_ tahu?"

"Tentu saja _eomma _tahu," jawab Kyeong Suk.

Baik Sungmin maupun Sungjin serentak menoleh ketika ibu mereka melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Kyuhyun baru akan berdiri, tetapi Kyeong Suk mengibaskan tangan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Duduklah, Sungjin-_ah_. Dan berhenti bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun."

Sungjin melakukan apa yang disuruh ibunya, meski dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, _eomma_?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lebih baik. Rumah sakit baru saja menelepon. Mereka akan memindahkan _appa_ kalian ke kamar rawat inap pagi ini."

"Itu bagus." Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Sudah kubilang _appa_ pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, syukurlah." Kyeong Suk menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberang meja. "Sudah cukup lama," ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

Kyeong Suk menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat dengan mata yang sangat mirip dengan mata milik Sungmin. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja."

"Pasti karena sarapan porsi besar yang baru saja saya santap," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyeong Suk tersenyum. "Ya. Bibi Kim memang jagoan di dapur." Dia menatap piring yang tertutup di tengah meja makan. "Kalian menyisakan sesuatu untuk kami?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebelum menjawab. "Tidak banyak. Kami jarang mendapatkan hidangan semacam ini di peternakan."

Kyeong Suk tertawa pelan sementara Sungjin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Berapa lama kau akan berada di sini, Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyeong Suk.

"Selama yang Sungmin butuhkan."

Tatapan Kyeong Suk singgah sejenak ke arah putra sulungnya. "Oh, begitu."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan tinggal di kediaman orangtua saya."

"Tenang saja, kau boleh tinggal di sini," ujar Kyeong Suk, lalu menambahkan, "setidaknya sampai suamiku diizinkan pulang."

Kyuhyun menatap adik Sungmin. "Terima kasih, Nyonya Lee. Tapi, menurut saya itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Baiklah. Tapi, undangan itu tetap berlaku seandainya kau berubah pikiran."

Pada saat itu pelayan kembali masuk dengan membawa senampan penuh piring-piring yang tertutup.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Eomma_, aku akan mengajak Kyuhyun melihat-lihat pekarangan. Jam berapa kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Dokter bilang kita boleh menjenguk _appa_mu pukul sepuluh."

"Baiklah, kami akan siap," ujar Sungmin sebelum pergi seraya menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

Begitu mereka berada di luar, Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia menyeringai jahil. "Aku merindukan ciumanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku rasa aku bisa mati saat ini juga kalau kau tidak menciumku. Kau tidak ingin hal itu mengusik hati nuranimu. Iya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," gumam Kyuhyun, seraya melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sungmin, lalu mencium pemuda manis itu hingga nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Aku mungkin akan tetap mati," candanya dengan napas tersengal. "Tapi, sungguh cara mati yang menyenangkan."

Sungmin terasa menyenangkan di pelukkannya, terasa hangat dan lembut. Tubuhnya bereaksi seperti yang selalu dia rasakan setiap kali memeluk pemuda manis itu, dan dia menarik Sungmin semakin dekat. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapku?" ucapnya dengan nada parau. "Akulah yang sekarat sekarang."

"Apa kau mengeluh?"

"Kesakitan," sahut Kyuhyun. "Kesakitan karena sangat mendambakanmu."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa menghentikan rasa sakit itu."

Mata Sungmin berpendar akan cinta yang melimpah untuknya, sehingga membuat hatinya merasakan sakit. "Sungmin..." Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher pemuda manis itu, sejenak tergoda untuk menerima apa yang pemuda manis itu tawarkan, meski menyadari dia akan membenci dirinya sendiri seandainya dia melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu, kau tahu itu," bisik Sungmin. "Kurasa aku selalu tergila-gila padamu."

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. "Sungmin, sayang..."

"Jangan mulai!" Sungmin memperingatkan. "Aku tidak mau mendengar tentang betapa tidak pantasnya dirimu bagiku, atau semua omong kosong apapun yang terlontar dari mulutmu setiap kali segala sesuatu mulai terasa serius diantara kita."

Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap lekat-lekat mata Sungmin. "Aku takut mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan semua yang kau miliki di sini agar bisa bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal hidup bersamaku dan membenciku karena tidak mampu memberikan kehidupan yang biasanya kau nikmati."

"Kyuhyun_—_"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Peternakan itu memang akan menjadi miliku suatu saat nanti, tetapi itu tidak akan membuatku sesukses ayahmu. Aku tidak akan mampu mengajakmu berlibur ke Eropa dan membelikanmu mobil baru setiap tahun_—_"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun melihat ke arah rumah dan pekarangan luas yang mengelilinginya, kolam renang, dan garasi yang memuat lebih dari lima mobil. "Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah melihat tempat aku tinggal, sebuah pondok dengan empat kamar. Bisakah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku, bahwa kau akan bahagia tinggal di sana? Bahkan tempatku tidak cukup besar untuk menampung setengah koleksi pakaianmu."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Menurutku justru pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apakah kau tahan hidup bersamaku?"

Itu pertanyaan bagus, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak memiliki jawabannya. Ditambah mereka berdua selalu berhati-hati menghindari kata cinta.

"Entah bagaimana kita akan mengatasinya," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. "Kalau kau bisa tahan menikah dengan pria yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, kurasa aku harus mencari cara untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan pria yang memiliki segalanya."

Kyuhyun berharap dia bisa, karena dia tidak yakin mampu melepaskan Sungmin sekarang setelah menemukan pemuda manis itu kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga chapter ini bisa dinikmati oleh teman-teman sekalian. Terutama yang sedang menggalau karena tidak bisa menonton SS6. Saya juga sama ko, senasib. Sejujurnya saya sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan sebuah panggung tanpa seorang Lee Sungmin, bagaimanapun dia bias saya TT.

Jika teman-teman merasakan dampaknya, saya juga ko. Teman-teman kehilangan beberapa author dan ff KyuMin, saya juga banyak kehilangan readers, meski saya bersyukur nama-nama yang setia menggentayangi kotak review saya tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Saya hapal dan selalu menunggu tanggapan kalian loh. ^^

Saya belum tahu ff ini sampai di chapter berapa, bisa jadi chapter depan endingnya atau sekitar 2 chapter lagi. Dan saya luar biasa merasa lega karena bagian yang saya buat bisa menyatu dengan ceritanya, well... saya takut sekali saat mempost chapter kemarin ORZ.

Sekali-kali saya buat ff Kyuhyun jadi miskin, bosen kan kalau Sungmin terus-terusan yang dibuat miskin LOL.

Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang masih mereview ff ini, maaf untuk segala kekurangannya. Selamat datang bagi readers baru. ^^

Sorry for Typo(S).

RnR?


	12. Chapter 12

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T – M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Sungjin, Kang Kyeong Suk, Lee Chunhwa, Lee Donghae and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OC, OOC, Miss Typo(s), etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 11

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ibu Sungmin ikut bersama Sungjin, sementara Jung Han dan Minah mengikuti dengan BMW mereka. Dan Sungmin satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun.

Di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun menunggu di ruang tunggu sementara keluarga itu masuk untuk menjenguk ayah Sungmin. Satu hal yang pasti_—ayah Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu dengannya_. Hanya mengetahui bahwa dia berada di gedung itu mungkin bisa membuat penyakit ayah Sungmin kambuh lagi.

Kyuhyun duduk di sana selama beberapa menit, menonton acara drama romantis di televisi, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang lorong.

Dia sudah berjalan mondar-mandir menyusuri lorong selama dua puluh menit saat Zhoumi berbelok di sudut lorong. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun, dan keduanya saling menatap tajam dalam jarak kurang lebih dua meter.

Zhoumi mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, kaus polo merah, dan sepatu hitam mengkilat. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan berwarna merah menyala. Pria itu terlihat persis seperti dirinya sendiri; sombong dan kaya raya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Zhoumi. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi merendahkan, seakan dia baru saja menemukan ulat di dalam _salad_-nya.

"Menunggu kekasihku," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'kekasihku'. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Zhoumi mendengus merendahkan. "Dia bukan kekasihmu dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Benarkah? Seingatku dia pulang bersamaku semalam. Atau seharusnya kukatakan, aku pulang bersamanya."

Wajah Zhoumi memucat, lalu berubah menjadi merah padam mendengar kata-kata itu dengan telak mengenai sasarannya, tajam dan jitu seperti anak panah. Sembari menegakan kepalanya—angkuh, dia berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Lee Chunhwa.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Benar-benar telak," gumamnya sembari beranjak menuju mesin penjual kopi otomatis di ujung koridor.

.

.

.

Sungmin menengadah saat Zhoumi memasuki ruangan. Wajah pria itu merah padam dan terlihat seolah baru saja menelan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Pria itu menyapa ibunya yang duduk di sebelah ayahnya sembari memegang tangan suaminya. Dia juga menyapa anggota keluarganya yang lain. Jung Han dan Minah tengah asik menonton televisi. Sungjin duduk di seberang ibunya. Seraya berdiri Sungjin menyalami Zhoumi—terlihat senang akan kedatangan pria itu.

Seraya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, Zhoumi mengangguk ke arah Chunhwa. "_Ajusshi_, anda tampak jauh lebih baik daripada terakhir kali saya melihat anda."

"Terima kasih, nak," sahut Chunhwa. "Aku juga merasa jauh lebih baik saat ini."

Zhoumi tersenyum ke arah Chunhwa. "Saya senang mendengarnya. Semoga kondisi anda semakin membaik dan anda bisa segera keluar dari sini."

Chunhwa mengangguk. Pria paruh baya itu menatap Zhoumi lalu putra sulungnya. "Apakah kalian berdua sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian?"

"Jangan sekarang, sayang," sela Kyeong Suk. Sembari membungkuk wanita itu menyingkirkan helai rambut dari dahi suaminya.

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidur ayahnya seolah pria itu memang berhak berada di situ. Untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, Sungmin merasa seolah dia sedang mengamati keluarga orang lain. Ayahnya membalas pelukannya saat pertama kali dia tiba. Ayahnya terlihat sangat senang saat bertemu dengannya, dia yakin akan hal itu, tetapi sikap ayahnya terkesan dingin, suasana diantara mereka menjadi tegang mengingat percakapan terakhir mereka.

Sungmin mendadak bangkit, merasa perlu segera keluar dari tempat itu, menjauh dari mereka.

Kyeong Suk menengadah. "Kau mau kemana, Sungminnie?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, _eomma_. Terlalu sesak di dalam sini."

Kyeong Suk mengangguk ke arah putra sulungnya dengan ekspresi maklum.

Sungmin mendekati tempat tidur dan meremas pelan lengan ayahnya. "Sampai nanti, _appa_."

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk meski tidak berkata apa-apa sampai saat Zhoumi juga hendak meninggalkan ruangan, ayahnya menyambar tangan Zhoumi. "Tinggallah."

Merasa cemburu sekaligus lega, Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan. Sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia berdiri tertegun di sana selama beberapa saat, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mencari Kyuhyun.

Dia mendapati Kyuhyun di ujung koridor, sedang menerawang ke luar jendela. Hanya memandang pria itu membuat seluruh indranya terjaga. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, kulitnya menghangat, dan perutnya bergejolak.

Pria itu pasti melihat pantulan Sungmin di kaca, karena dia berbalik perlahan begitu Sungmin mendekat. Tatapannya menyusuri Sungmin, lalu mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa? Apakah _appa_mu...?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _appa_ baik-baik saja." Sungmin bergerak ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan pipinya di dada pria itu. Menikmati detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak lembut.

Tangan Kyuhyun secara spontan mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin. "Ada apa, Sungmin? Ada yang tidak beres?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Aku sedang duduk di sana, memandang ke sekelilingku, lalu..." Sungmin mengangkat bahu, "aku mengamati _appa_ dan Sungjin, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti tidak pantas berada di sana. Aku merasa mereka semua terkesan asing, semuanya kecuali ibuku. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa aku harus segera mencarimu." Pemuda manis itu terpejam sejenak, menikmati wangi tubuh pria di pelukkannya. "Pada hari pernikahanku, _eomma _berkata jika Zhoumi tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku bahagia. Melewati waktu bersamamu, aku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya coba _eomma_ katakan padaku, bahwa di dalam hidup ini ada banyak hal lain daripada sekedar benda yang bisa dibeli dengan uang, dan..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tenggelam ke dalam tatapan pria itu, "dan aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertegun. "Sungmin..."

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Sungmin.

"Oh, Tuhan. Sungmin!" Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin.

"Ayo keluar dari sini," ajak Sungmin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku perlu keluar dari sini sejenak."

"Tidak masalah buatku," ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang menunggu lift saat Zhoumi muncul di belakang mereka. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, lalu Zhoumi, dan berdoa agar lift segera datang.

Sayangnya doanya tidak terkabul kali ini. Zhoumi sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya inilah alasan kau meninggalkan aku," ujar Zhoumi dengan nada mengejek. "Seorang pemandu berkuda."

"Zhoumi," tegur Sungmin dengan nada letih. "Sudahlah."

"Ayahmu mungkin takkan mengakuimu lagi sebagai anak jika kau menikah dengan bajingan ini." Zhoumi tersenyum meremehkan. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tinggal di peternakan? Disebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak layak kau sebut sebuah rumah, menghabiskan sisa hidupmu terkurung di sana bersama kuda dan hewan lainnya tanpa bisa melihat lagi dunia luar. Kau terlalu naif, Sungmin."

Otot rahang Kyuhyun menegang. "Sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu!"

Zhoumi mendengus. "Siapa yang peduli."

"Zhoumi!" Sungmin memandang sekelias ke sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa ruang perawat hanya berada beberapa meter dari tempat itu.

"Biar aku yang menangani." Dengan perlahan dan sengaja, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke belakangnya.

"Aku memang tinggal di peternakan, tapi kau tidak berhak merendahkan tempat tinggalku. Kau berhutang maaf kepada pamanku dan juga Sungmin."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu," ejek Zhoumi. Dia menarik Sungmin ke arahnya, ujung-ujung jarinya menekan lengan pemuda manis itu. "Bilang padanya untuk enyah dari sini."

Sungmin meringis. "Zhoumi, lepaskan aku sebelum aku berbuat kasar padamu!"

Cengkeraman Zhoumi menguat. "Oh, kau mau mengeluarkan kemampuan bela dirimu itu?"

Sungmin menatap Zhoumi tajam. "Bila itu diperlukan."

Zhoumi tertawa meremehkan, yakin Sungmin hanya menggertaknya.

"Lepaskan dia!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri, dasar pria miskin menjijikan!"

"Zhoumi, aku sudah memperingat—"

"Dialah urusanku," potong Kyuhyun, lalu tanpa peringatan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Zhoumi.

Zhoumi terjatuh dan menjerit kesakitan saat darah memuncrat dari hidungnya.

Lift tiba dan pintunya mengeser membuka. Seraya meraih tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik pemuda manis itu bersamanya.

"Teganya kau," ujar Sungmin begitu pintu lift menutup. "Menurutku tadi kau mematahkan hidungnya."

"Dia beruntung aku tidak mematahkan lehernya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu saat ketegangan dalam dirinya berkurang, dia mulai tertawa. "Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan terkurung seumur hidup denganmu. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Kurasa kita harus segera memulainya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Sungmin. "Apakah kau sedang melamarku?"

"Kurasa begitu. Apakah aku harus berlutut?" Sorot matanya berbinar jahil.

"Tidak. Seharusnya akulah yang berlutut." Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah serius, dia memegang kedua tangan Sungmin, menatap kedua manik bening itu dalam. "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sungmin?"

Mata Sungmin membelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Oh, Kyuhyun..."

"Apakah itu berarti ya?"

Sungmin tertawa ringan. "Kau sungguh tidak romantis, Tuan Cho. Tidak ada bunga, cincin atau makan malam romantis."

"Kau menginginkan semua itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi, apa kau serius?"

"Apa aku kelihatan tengah bercanda? Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa menolak?" Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Oh, Tuhan. Aku dilamar kekasihku di dalam lift tanpa cincin ataupun yang lainnya. Ini lucu sekali."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kita melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan pasangan normal lainnya."

"Ya. Lagi pula, kita bukan pasangan normal." Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup ringan leher pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa lift sudah berhenti dan pintu lift sudah membuka sampai mereka mendengar suara deheman dari seseorang. Mereka langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka. Mengintip dari balik bahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat beberapa orang berdiri di depan pintu lift. Seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun membungkuk singkat, lalu bergegas melangkah keluar lift dan menuju lobi.

Kyuhyun tertawa lantang begitu mereka memasuki mobilnya. Sembari menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya, dia mencium pemuda manis itu sekali lagi. "Kau tadi benar-benar menjawab ya, kan?"

"Berhentilah tertawa!" ujar Sungmin, pipinya merona malu.

"Ayolah, kau benar, Sungmin. Ini semua sungguh lucu."

"Tidak. Kejadian yang barusan tidak masuk hitungan."

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk calon pendamping hidupku," goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang berusaha menggodaku. _Well._.. tidak buruk."

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi dan mencari cincin yang kau inginkan."

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Tentu saja. Sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar berhasil menggodaku, Tuan Cho."

.

.

.

Sungmin nyaris tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya saat mereka memasuki toko perhiasan yang berada di kawasan Itaewon. Sejurus kemudian, seorang pria yang sepertinya penjaga toko menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Kami ingin melihat cincin pertunangan dan cincin kawin," jelas Kyuhyun.

Penjaga toko itu sekilas terkejut, sebelum kembali tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Baiklah, Tuan. Anda ingin yang terbuat dari emas, platina atau emas putih?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku suka yang emas putih. Kau suka yang mana?"

"Baiklah, yang emas putih," jawab Kyuhyun.

Seraya membuka pintu etalase kaca, sang penjaga toko mengeluarkan baki beralas beledu yang berisi beragam cincin berlian.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan yang itu."

Sungmin menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, itu juga cukup bagus."

"Tidak. Tidak untukmu." Dia lalu menunjuk baki yang lain. "Kami ingin melihat yang itu."

"Anda yakin, Tuan?"

Otot rahang Kyuhyun berkedut. _Sialan! Kau pikir aku tidak mampu membayarnya_. "Ya. Aku yakin."

"Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin. "Cincin-cincin itu sangat indah. Tapi, harganya pasti sangat mahal."

"Cincin itu akan menjadi investasi yang bagus," jawab Kyuhyun. "Bagaimanapun, kau akan memakainya seumur hidupmu. Pilihlah yang manapun yang kau suka?"

Sungmin mengamati cincin-cincin itu dengan cermat. Meskipun itu sebenarnya tidak perlu. Dia sudah tahu mana yang dia inginkan begitu penjaga toko mengeluarkan baki yang diminta Kyuhyun ke atas etalase. Cincin pertunangan itu berhiaskan berlian berwarna Sapphire Blue berukuran kecil yang menghiasi setengah lingkaran dari cincin tersebut. Terlihat mewah dan elegan, namun tidak berlebihan. "Yang ini."

"Pilihan yang tepat," ujar sang penjaga toko. "Apakah anda ingin mencobanya?"

"Oh, ya," ujar Sungmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sang penjaga toko menyelipkan cincin itu di jari Sungmin dan menyatakan bahwa cincin itu terlihat sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Berliannya berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu.

Sang penjaga toko menatap Kyuhyun. "Apakah anda akan langsung membawanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya." Dia lalu meraih dompetnya, mengeluarkan kartu kredit, dan menyerahkannya kepada sang penjaga toko.

"Maaf," ujar sang penjaga toko seraya melepaskan cincin itu dari jemari Sungmin. Setelah menyimpan kembali baki ke dalam etalase, pria itu kembali menguncinya dan menaruh kuncinya dalam saku. "Tolong ditunggu sebentar, Tuan. Saya akan segera kembali," katanya dan menghilang ke bagian belakang toko.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Jangan khawatir. Kartu kreditku masih berlaku."

"Tapi, itu tadi harganya sangat mahal. Apa kau yakin...?"

Kyuhyun melayangkan jemarinya ke pipi Sungmin. Mengusapnya lembut. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentang hal ini. Aku tidak akan membelinya jika aku tidak mampu." Tentu saja, berarti dia harus menunda untuk membeli sebidang tanah seperti apa yang tengah dia rencanakan.

Sungmin mengangguk kalah. "Baiklah."

Sang penjaga toko muncul kembali sepuluh menit kemudian. Pria itu menyerahkan kartu kredit Kyuhyun dan sebuah bungkusan kecil dengan lambang nama toko tersebut tertera di situ. "Terima kasih, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun," ujarnya. "Silakan datang lagi jika anda membutuhkan yang lain."

Ucapan sang penjaga toko itu diwarnai nada penuh hormat yang sebelumnya tidak terdengar, bathin Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu. Dia menduga pasti karena kartu kreditnya telah diterima.

Seraya mengangguk, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin keluar dan meninggalkan toko itu.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarmu pulang ke rumah sakit," ujar Kyuhyun. "Sebelum keluargamu khawatir jika kau pergi terlalu lama."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah," ucapnya setuju seraya berjalan di samping Kyuhyun menuju ke arah mobil mereka.

Pesta dansa sudah berakhir, bathin Sungmin. Saatnya menghadapi kenyataan.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf untuk update yang yah lumayan lama. Saya mencari mood yang bagus serta waktu luang untuk menulis kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan sepertinya saya harus sungkeman ke Isayama sensei atas RiRen moment yang beliau buat di chapter 70 kemarin. Momen yang sukses membuat mood saya bagus beberapa hari ini ^^. Berharap mereka resmi dinikahkan oleh ship-nya sama seperti Akashi dan Kuroko, OTP saya dari fandome sebelah.

Chapter depan itu last chap. Saya inginnya sih update tanggal 13 Juli, tapi sepertinya kemungkinan besar setelah Idul Fitri baru saya bisa update last chapternya.

Berhubung sebentar lagi Ramadhan, saya minta maaf jika ada kata-kata saya yang menyinggung teman-teman sekalian. Jika curcol saya kadang ganggu juga tehe. Saya hanya ingin jujur sih ke kalian, saya sekarang memang memegang beberapa OTP dr Anime (Rivaille x Eren dari SnK, Akashi x Kuroko dari KnB, Kirito x Asuna dari SAO). Meskipun satu-satunya bias dari real life hanya Sungmin dan satu-satunya OTP hanya KyuMin. Saya merasa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sungmin dan KyuMin bahkan couple yang real gay sekalipun. Well, Sungmin dan KyuMin itu cinta pertama saya di dunia fangirling ini (Cinta pada pandangan pertama, merasakan apa itu cinta untuk pertama kalinya, mengajarkan saya apa itu cinta, memandang cinta dari sudut pandang berbeda.). Because we can LOVE, we can also HURT.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

RnR?


	13. Chapter 13

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Sungjin, Kang Kyeong Suk, Lee Chunhwa, Lee Donghae, Kim Hanna, Cho Yeunghwan, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae and others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, OC, OOC, Miss Typo(s), NC-17, etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 12

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading and enJOY!

.

.

.

Keluarganya sedang bersiap untuk pergi makan siang ketika Sungmin muncul kembali di kamar ayahnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Sungminnie," ujar Kyeong Suk. Wanita paruh baya itu mencium pipi suaminya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat, sayang. Kami akan segera kembali setelah makan siang." Seraya tersenyum, dia menggandeng lengan Sungmin dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu, bersama dengan Sungjin yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau ingin makan siang di mana?"

"Di mana saja, _eomma_. Aku tidak keberatan selama Kyuhyun ikut bersama kita," jawab Sungmin.

"_Eomma_, menurutku_—_"

"Sungjinie, aku tahu apa pendapatmu." Kyeong Suk berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap putra bungsunya. "Dan menurutku kau sebaiknya membiasakan diri menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun bersama kita."

Sungjin memandangi ibunya, lalu Sungmin. "_Hyung_, kau tidak... jangan bilang kalau kau..." Matanya membelalak, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini tengah melintas di pikirannya. "Kau tidak akan menikah dengan pria itu, kan?"

"Ya," ucap Sungmin. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya."

"_Appa _takkan pernah..." Sungjin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, _hyung_," ujarnya. "Maaf pemilihan kata yang buruk, mengingat situasinya. Tapi, kau sebaiknya memikirkan lagi keputusanmu itu, sebelum kau menyesal kelak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau nanti... kau pasti mengerti maksudku," lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk kepedulianmu. Tapi, aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Kali ini aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun. Tidak lagi."

Sungjin menatap Sungmin lekat. Dia mendesah pelan. "Terserah." Tatapannya beralih ke ibunya. "_Eomma_, aku ingin makan Sushi. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Kyeong Suk tersenyum. "Tentu, tidak masalah buatku. Bagaimana denganmu, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Sungjin hanya khawatir padamu," ujar Kyeong Suk. "Dia terlalu menyayangimu. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima keputusanmu."

"Aku mengerti." Sungmin tersenyum begitu melihat Kyuhyun saat mereka berbelok di sudut lorong.

Pada saat yang sama Kyuhyun juga melihatnya. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Sungjin dan ibu Sungmin berjalan bersama pemuda manis itu.

"Hai, kita akan pergi makan siang."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kita?"

"Kita semua," jelas Sungmin seraya meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Ayo."

Kyuhyun menatap ibu Sungmin, menunggu persetujuan dari wanita itu.

"Kita semua," ujar Kyeong Suk. "Itu berarti termasuk kau, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Mereka tengah duduk berpelukan di pendopo. Ibunya dan anggota keluarga yang lainnya telah pergi tidur beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi Sungmin terlalu bersemangat untuk tidur. Dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk tidur saat dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Dia sadar begitu banyak waktu yang telah terbuang diantara mereka.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, ya kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Buruk itu relatif, kurasa," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dan keluargaku itu buruk_—_apakah itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka pada dasarnya baik terutama ibumu. Meski adikmu tidak menyukaiku."

"Mungkin salah kami yang terlalu memanjakan Sungjin. _Well_... terutama aku dan Donghae. Bahkan teman-teman kami mengatakan jika kami mengidap _Brother Complex_," gumam Sungmin. "Aku harap kau bisa memaklumi sikapnya. Seperti yang kau katakan, Sungjin pada dasarnya baik, dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menerimamu dan hubungan kita."

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. "Ya. Adikmu tidak terlalu buruk, hanya sedikit angkuh. Dia hanya tidak mau _hyung_-nya yang manis ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Tapi, setidaknya Donghae menerimaku."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Diantara kami bertiga, Donghae lah yang lebih banyak mewarisi sifat _eomma_. Dia masih begitu cengeng dan ceroboh. Dia juga tidak terlalu sulit menerima kehadiran dan asal usul orang lain."

"Ya. Dia yang pertama kali merestui hubungan kita dulu."

"Mungkin nanti kita bisa mengajaknya ke pertenakan," usul Sungmin. "Aku rasa dia akan menyukainya."

"Boleh saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sungmin semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya seolah dikuasai perasaan sangat damai dan bahagia. Pun merasa puas dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ya."

"Maukah kau menyanyi untukku?"

"Di sini? Sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Di sini. Sekarang. Hanya untukku." Merasakan penolakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin buru-buru menambahkan. "Kumohon."

"Menurutku kaulah yang seharusnya menyanyi untukku."

Sungmin tersipu malu. Dulu Kyuhyun sering memintanya untuk menyanyi, namun dia selalu menolaknya. "Belum saatnya," ujarnya. "Aku pasti akan menyanyi untukmu. Suatu saat nanti."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Tangannya mengacak helaian rambut Sungmin, seraya melepaskan pelukannya, dia beralih duduk di samping pemuda manis itu. Dia tertegun sejenak, memandang Sungmin dalam, lalu mulai menyanyi.

_Chomneke gudeu nun bitchi  
Honjamanne ohaeyo tongkayo  
Haelmalgeu michoro nareul. Hmm  
Pabboroman deuroso_

_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul  
Ijyeh motaneun  
Naega miwocoh  
Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo  
Geudeumaneh nayoseu_

_Dashi torraon geudae wihae  
Nae modinggoteuri taeyo  
Uri daereul yongwonhi  
Haeyochichi haneuri_

_Na uthci geudeahae maneul  
Saranghae gidameunhae_

Kyuhyun tak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Sungmin. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan tentang perasaannya yang terdalam. Dia tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menautkan tangan mereka, sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul  
Ijyeh motaneun  
Naega miwocoh  
Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo  
Geudeumaneh nayoseumeu_

_Dashi torraon geudae wihae  
Nae modinggoteuri taeyo  
Uri dearul yongwonhi  
Haeyochichi haneuri_

_Na uthci geudae maneul  
Saranghae gidameunhae_

_Saranghae gidameunhae_

_(Kyuhyun ft. Sungmin – Because Of Love)_

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun lekat _—_tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun ketika pria itu menyanyi untuknya di bawah siraman cahaya redup bulan. Semilir angin malam lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut pria itu. Kyuhyun begitu tampan, magis, dan menghanyutkan. Tidak ada panggung, tidak ada musik, tetapi dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menyatakan seberapa besar cinta pria itu untuknya. Pun tautan tangan mereka yang terasa hangat bahkan ketika lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan telah berakhir.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingat lagu kita." Sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin, mata kelamnya menatap wajah Sungmin dengan intens, genggaman tangannya mengerat. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu, Sungmin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beledu berwarna merah, lalu membukanya. "Lee Sungmin. Bersediakah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tawa bahagia meluncur dari mulutnya. "Tentu."

Kyuhyun menyelipkan cincin pertunangan itu ke jari Sungmin. "Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku," ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak yakin apakah, pada saat seperti ini, dia mampu menyusun kata-kata. Matanya berkaca-kaca, meluap dari lubuk hatinya yang sarat dengan cinta.

Seraya menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik pemuda manis itu agar duduk di pangkuannya dan mematrikan kata-kata cintanya di dalam jiwa pemuda manis itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Ya, kali ini dia yakin dengan keputusannya. Dia _tidak akan pernah _melepaskan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Mereka memberitahukan keputusan mereka untuk menikah saat sarapan keesokan paginya. Ibu Sungmin menerima berita itu dengan senyum haru.

"Aku selalu yakin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu," ujar Kyeong Suk sembari memeluk Sungmin lalu Kyuhyun. "Selalu ada binar di mata Sungmin setiap kali dia menatapmu, kehangatan dalam nada bicaranya setiap kali dia menyebut namamu. Semoga kalian akan selalu bahagia bersama."

Sungmin mencium pipi ibunya. "Terima kasih, _eomma_."

"Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan putra Anda," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku kau sudah melakukan itu," sahut Kyeong Suk. "Cukup berjanji bahwa kalian akan sering mengunjungi kami."

"Tentu. Kami berjanji," ujar Sungmin.

"Memangnya di mana kalian berencana akan tinggal?" tanya Sungjin. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Di mana saja yang Kyuhyun inginkan," jawab Sungmin.

Sungjin membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin. Dia mendadak kehilangan napsu makannya dan memilih meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maafkan sikap anak itu," ujar Kyeong Suk seraya menatap Kyuhyun. "Sungjin hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima kalian."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Saya mengerti."

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Belum."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. "Meski menurutku, semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Menurutku juga begitu," sahut Sungmin sepakat. "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

"Minggu depan?" seru Kyeong Suk. "Kita tidak bisa merencanakan pernikahan hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Dan bagaimana dengan _appa_mu? Dia belum cukup sehat untuk_—_" dia menghentikan ucapannya. "Oh, maaf, tentu saja, itu terserah kalian. Apapun keputusan kalian itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk kami."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Eomma_, apakah menurutmu _appa_ mau mengantarkanku ke depan altar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Tapi, aku yakin Donghae mau melakukannya seandainya _appa_mu tidak bersedia."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku setuju."

"_Well_, aku sangat menginginkan pernikahan sederhana di sebuah gereja kecil. Di mana hanya ada kau, aku dan semua anggota keluarga kita."

"Kalau begitu itulah yang akan kita lakukan," kata Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_, maukah kau memberitahukan hal ini kepada _appa_?"

Kyeong Suk meremas tangan Sungmin. "Sungminnie, menurutku itu adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan sendiri."

.

.

.

Mereka kini tengah berada di depan pintu ruang rawat ayah Sungmin.

"Ayo," ajak Sungmin.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus," ujar Kyuhyun.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. "Kau tidak berharap aku menghadapi _appa_ku sendirian, kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. "Bukan itu maksudku." Dia menghela napas. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana sikap _appa_mu padaku? Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang kita tidak inginkan jika dia melihatku, Sungmin. Jadi, akan lebih baik bagi kesehatannya jika kau menemuinya dulu sendirian. Aku berjanji akan menemuinya jika kau sudah memastikan keadaannya cukup baik untuk bertemu denganku. Itupun jika _appa_mu sudi bertemu denganku."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," sahut Sungmin. "Beri aku ciuman sebagai tanda keberuntungan."

"Kau akan membutuhkannya." Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lembut, memutar tubuh pemuda manis itu ke arah pintu dan menepuk pelan bokongnya yang indah. "Selamat berjuang, sayang."

Seraya mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar ayahnya dan melangkah masuk.

Ayahnya sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, tampak jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu. Warna kulitnya tidak sepucat kemarin, beberapa tabung dan selang sudah dilepas, dan pria itu terlihat seperti biasanya.

"_Appa_." Sungmin melangkah ke samping tempat tidur. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik." Chunhwa menatap seklilas ke arah pintu. "Di mana _eomma_mu?"

"_Eomma_ akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan _appa _sebentar."

"Oh, tentang apa? _Eomma_mu tidak sakit, kan? Terlalu mencemaskan keadaanku tidak baik bagi tekanan darahnya."

"Tenang saja. _Eomma_ baik-baik saja."

Chunhwa mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah. Kau sudah mendengar kabar dari Zhoumi?"

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Belum." Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengatakannya, dan dia buru-buru mengatakannya. "Aku akan menikah, _appa_, dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku sangat berharap kau bersedia untuk mengantarku ke depan altar saat pernikahanku nanti."

Chunhwa menatap putra sulungnya lekat-lekat. "Kau ingin aku merestui pernikahanmu dengan pria itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Aku menyayangimu, _appa_. Dan aku ingin kau hadir diacara pernikahanku nanti."

Chunhwa berdehem, meraih gelas, lalu meneguk isinya. "Aku tidak suka ini. Aku sama sekali tidak suka. Dia tidak cukup baik bagimu. Apa yang dia miliki untuk bisa membahagiakanmu? Tidak ada. Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa."

"Aku mencintainya."

Chunhwa menatap Sungmin, membaca raut wajahnya dengan mata menyipit, lalu mendesah. "Pria itu ada di sini, bukan?"

"Ya. Dia menunggu di luar."

"Suruh dia masuk dan menemuiku. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan putraku yang berharga kepada seorang pengecut."

Sungmin menatap ayahnya tidak percaya, sebelum sebuah senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. "_Appa_... kau serius?"

"Kau putraku yang berharga, Sungmin. Tentu saja aku akan hadir. Namun, sebelum itu aku ingin dia yang meminta restu langsung kepadaku."

Sungmin langsung memeluk ayahnya. "Terima kasih, _appa_. Aku sangat menyayangimu!" Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Akan kupanggil Kyuhyun untuk menemuimu."

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menjadi seorang peramal untuk mengetahui apa yang ayah Sungmin telah katakan. Mata pemuda manis itu tampak berbinar, wajahnya berseri-seri bahagia saat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo masuk, _appa_ ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Sungmin begitu berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Sorot matanya menajam. "Tentu," ujarnya seraya mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Susana di dalam ruangan mendadak canggung, Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya. Pria itu memang terlihat tenang, namun getaran kecil di tangan Kyuhyun cukup menjelaskan bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan pria tampan itu.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas ke arah ayah Sungmin. "Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Tuan Lee?"

"Cukup baik."

"Saya rasa Sungmin sudah menjelaskan kepada Anda jika saya dan Sungmin akan segera menikah dan saya harap Anda bisa merestui kami," ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Lee Chunhwa bisa melihat determinasi dari sorot pria di hadapannya. Tegas, lugas dan penuh dengan keyakinan. "Apa jaminan yang bisa kau berikan untuk membahagiakan putraku?"

"Saya tahu cinta memang tidak cukup untuk membahagiakan putra Anda. Namun, saya akan berusaha keras untuk memenuhi semua keinginan Sungmin."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa. "Keinginan setiap orangtua adalah melihat anak-anaknya bahagia. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki apa-apa. Jangan sesumbar dengan berkata kau sanggup memenuhi segala keinginan putraku."

"_Appa_..."

Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin, isyarat agar Sungmin tidak ikut campur. Dia harus menyelesaikannya sendirian. "Saya mencintai putra Anda. Dan keputusan kami sudah bulat. Saya harap Anda bisa memberikan sedikit kepercayaan kepada saya untuk bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin. Saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk membahagiakannya."

Chunhwa mendesah pelan. "Kapan kalian akan melangsungkannya?"

"Secepatnya,_ appa_."

Chunhwa menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Jangan sekalipun menyakiti Sungmin. Bahagiakan dia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mendesah lega. "Tentu, Tuan Lee. Saya berjanji."

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Seolah beban berat di dalam dadanya terangkat. "Terima kasih, _appa_. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, nak. Jika kau butuh sesuatu... uang atau apapun_—"_

Sungmin kembali memeluk ayahnya, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin _appa _mengantarku ke depan altar nanti."

Chunhwa mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, _appa_. Kalau begitu kami harus segera mempersiapkannya. Kami pamit dan jaga kesehatanmu," ujarnya, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya."

Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk seklias. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir penuhnya. "Terima kasih banyak atas restunya, Tuan Lee."

Dan Lee Chunhwa hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat begitu mereka berada di luar, merasa senang karena ayah Sungmin lebih memikirkan kebahagiaan putranya dibandingkan dengan perasaan tidak suka pria paruh baya itu terhadapnya.

"Aku bahagia sekali, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga."

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan, jika kita menemui orangtuaku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sungmin menggeleng. "Tapi, bagaimana jika orangtuamu tidak menyukaiku? _Well_... kau tahu kan jika ibumu sepertinya kurang menyukaiku."

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Sungmin. "Kau tenang saja. Akan kupastikan mereka menyetujui pernikahan kita."

"Ya."

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan kali ini Sungmin pastikan mereka _harus_ bersatu. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak mau kehilangan pria yang dicintainya lagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Luas rumah orangtua Kyuhyun bahkan tidak lebih luas dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, pria itu terlihat tenang, melemparkan sebuah senyum tulus seolah mengerti kegugupannya. Lewat sorot matanya pria itu berbicara bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ibu Kyuhyun datang dari arah dapur membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi empat cangkir teh dan setoples kue kering, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di hadapannya.

Sejurus kemudian Cho Yeunghwan datang lalu duduk di samping istrinya.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungi kami, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Maaf, _appa_. Peternakan sedang penuh-penuhnya saat liburan musim panas," ujar Kyuhyun. "Ah, kalian masih mengingat Sungmin, kan?"

Kim Hanna memandang Sungmin lekat, sebelum mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kau kekasih Kyuhyun, bukan?" tanya Yeunghwan.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. "_Nde_. _Annyeonghaseo_. Bagaimana kabar, _ajhumma, ajusshi_?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Sudah sangat lama. Kau tampak baik-baik saja," ujar Hanna.

"_Kamsahamnida_. _Ajhumma _dan _Ajusshi_ juga tidak banyak berubah."

Hanna tersenyum kecil, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu, ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada kalian," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Yeunghwan.

Kyuhyun menatap serius kedua orangtuanya. "Kami akan menikah. Aku harap kalian merestui kami."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Sangat yakin, _appa_," ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Yeunghwan tersenyum tulus. "Jika itu adalah keputusanmu. Kami pasti merestuimu, nak."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan orangtua Sungmin?" tanya Hanna.

"Orangtuaku sudah menyetujuinya, _ajumma_."

Kim Hanna mendesah lega. "Jika orangtuamu sudah menyetujuinya, maka kami juga menyetujuinya."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih banyak, _ajumma, ajusshi_."

"Terima kasih, _appa, eomma_."

"Ya. Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Yeunghwan.

"Secepatnya, _appa_."

Yeunghwan mengangguk. "Kau akan membuka lembar baru di kehidupanmu, nak. Kau harus menjadi sosok pria yang lebih bertanggung jawab dan membahagiakan pendampingmu."

"Tentu, _appa_."

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia," ucap Hanna.

Mereka mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah keduanya. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

Malam itu setelah tiba di kediaman keluarga Sungmin, mereka langsung menetapkan tanggal pernikahannya_— _tanggal 23 Agustus, menelepon untuk memesan gereja keesokan paginya_—_mereka sepakat untuk memesan sebuah gereja kecil di Pulau Jeju, lalu Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa pria itu harus kembali ke peternakan.

"Apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi sebelum pernikahan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak kecuali kau berkunjung ke peternakan," sahut Kyuhyun. "Pesanan kamar kami sangat penuh beberapa minggu ini." Dia mencium sekilas ujung hidung Sungmin. "Maafkan aku, sayang."

Sungmin mendesah berat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. "Kau yakin dengan semua ini, Sungmin. Yakin kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku hanya tidak percaya kau bersedia meninggalkan semua ini untuk hidup bersamaku."

"Kau tahu. Semua ini hanya benda. Benda-benda itu tidak penting. Kaulah yang paling penting bagiku."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Sungmin dan mencium pemuda manis itu. Sebuah ciuman yang akan terus membekas hingga dia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Sembari bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi di gereja atau sebelumnya," ujar Sungmin. "Jangan sampai terlambat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu satu ciuman lagi yang berkesan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat. Ibu Sungmin ditemani oleh ibu Kyuhyun telah mengembalikan jas pengantinnya yang lama ke toko, dan Sungmin pergi untuk mengambil jas yang baru, jas berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna _sapphire blue_ dibagian kerahnya, selaras dengan warna berlian di cincin kawinnya.

Sedangkan semua keperluan Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Hwayoung lah yang mengurusnya, seperti bunga, bahkan jas Kyuhyun yang senada dengan miliknya hanya berbeda warna, jas pengantin milik pria itu berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun meminta pamannya –Heechul- untuk menjadi pendampingnya di pernikahannya nanti. Sementara Sungmin meminta Donghae untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Kali ini takkan ada pengiring pengantin. Adiknya itu merasa sangat senang dan berkeliling rumah layaknya orang yang baru menang undian. Di tengah semua persiapan ini, ayahnya diizinkan pulang, terlihat nyaris sebugar seperti saat sebelum sakit.

Kyuhyun meneleponnya setiap malam dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di telepon, memimpikan masa depan mereka, membuat rencana untuk berbulan madu di Hawaii.

Sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Sungmin dan keluarganya tiba di Pulau Jeju. Mereka memesan _resort_ yang berada tidak jauh dari gereja, sedangkan keluarga Kyuhyun tiba lebih awal dibanding keluarganya untuk membatu persiapan pernikahan di sini. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemuinya, namun senyum seolah tak mau lepas dari wajah Sungmin. Besok dia dan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar bersatu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah hari pernikahan itu.

Sungmin dibangunkan dering ponsel di samping tempat tidurnya. "_Yeoboseo_," sapanya sembari menguap.

**"**_**Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidur? Ini kan hari pernikahanmu."**_

"Kyuhyun." Tubuhnya seakan meleleh setiap kali mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

**"**_**Masih mencintaiku?"**_

"Lebih daripada sebelumnya." Sungmin berguling dan berbaring tengkurap. "Coba bayangkan, dalam delapan jam dan lima belas menit lagi aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

**"**_**Aku juga sedang menghitung jam, sayang. Percayalah."**_

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun di ujung sana. "Benarkah?"

**"**_**Aku mencintaimu. Sampai ketemu, aku akan menjadi orang paling gugup dalam balutan tuksedo nanti."**_

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Tentu, sampai ketemu nanti di gereja."

Hari ini dalam delapan jam ke depan dia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

.

Delapan jam kemudian, Sungmin berdiri di sisi ayahnya, tangannya menggandeng ringan tangan ayahnya. Mereka memilih gereja All In House, berkat nama besar ayahnya mereka diizinkan untuk memakai gereja itu sebagai tempat pernikahan. Kedua keluarga mereka akan berada di sana, bersama beberapa teman dekat. Lee Hyukjae tersenyum ke arahnya dari bangku gereja di dekat barisan depan.

Sungmin merapikan kerah jasnya. Ayahnya sempat mengatakan jika membeli jas pengantin yang baru padahal dia masih punya jas pengantin yang terbilang baru adalah pemborosan yang konyol. Namun, dia dan ibunya merasa ngeri mendengar gagasan mengenakan jas pengantin yang sama sehingga ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, atau bahkan sekedar menanyakan berapa harga jas itu.

Kini tidak ada keraguan lagi _—_seperti saat dia akan menikah dengan Zhoumi_—_ketika ayahnya membimbingnya berjalan menuju altar. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia ke arah ibu dan kedua adiknya, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengenakan tuksedo dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan yang disisir rapi ke belakang, Kyuhyun adalah pria paling seksi dan tampan yang pernah dia temui. Dia bertekad pada saat ini juga bahwa dirinya tidak akan membiarkan pandangannya lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengamati mempelainya berjalan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sungmin terlihat begitu indah dalam balutan jas pengantin berwarna putih itu. Cinta membuncah di dalam hatinya dan Kyuhyun berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menemukan kebahagiaan bersama satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai.

Lalu pemuda manis itu berdiri di sini, di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam mata Sungmin. Tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar di sana, hanya cinta yang akan bertambah selamanya.

"Siapa yang akan menyerahkan pria ini untuk dinikahkan dengan pria ini?"

Lee Chunhwa berdehem. "Ibunya dan saya." Dia meremas seklias tangan putranya, dan menumpangkannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sungmin mengucapkan kata itu tanpa suara saat jemari Kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tenggelam dalam cinta yang terpancar di mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin harus mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan menjadikannya pendamping hidup Cho Kyuhyun. Kata-kata indah yang akan mengikat dirinya pada pria impiannya. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan saat Kyuhyun mengulangi sumpah yang membuat pria itu menjadi pendamping hidupnya, lalu pria itu memeluknya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, mata kelamnya sarat akan cinta dan janji abadi.

Kelopak mata Sungmin bergetar terpejam dan semua hal terlupakan begitu Kyuhyun menciumnya untuk pertama kali sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Lengan Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin. Tubuh pemuda manis itu terasa begitu pas di dalam pelukannya, seolah terpahat khusus untuknya, dan dia mencium Sungmin dengan sepenuh cinta di hatinya, sulit percaya bahwa pemuda manis itu sekarang telah menjadi miliknya. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap-usap sepanjang punggung Sungmin, merasakan kehalusan bahan wol jas pemuda manis itu, lalu merayap ke leher, dan menyelipkan jemarinya ke rambut halus Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang pelan saat Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya, sehingga dia mencium pemuda manis itu sekali lagi, dan mungkin akan terus menciumnya seandainya Donghae tidak berbisik dengan suara rendah. "Astaga, _hyung_, ambil napaslah dulu."

Sungmin tertawa dan Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Dan sekarang," ujar sang pendeta dengan suara geli. "Saya persembahkan kepada anda pasangan yang berbahagia ini."

Seluruh anggota keluarga dan teman-teman mereka berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, lalu berkerumun ingin memberi pelukkan dan ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai.

Malam itu, ketika Sungmin kembali mengunjungi peternakan, dia tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membopong mempelainya sembari menaiki undakan pondoknya.

"Kyuhyun bisa kau turunkan aku, ini sedikit memalukan, kedua kakiku masih bisa digunakan untuk berjalan. Lagi pula apa aku tidak berat?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. "Kau berat, tapi aku menyukainya, berisi dan ranum," ujarnya menggoda.

Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun dengan pipi bersemu lucu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi ke hotel malam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menendang pintu agar tertutup dengan tumitnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kita menghabiskan malam pertama kita di sini. Bagaimanapun di sinilah aku menemukanmu lagi. Tempat kita jatuh cinta lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Sungmin."

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu," sahut Sungmin. "Kalau begitu sekarang turunkan aku. Ayolah aku pasti berat."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu melumat bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Menghentikan protesan pemuda manis itu. Sungmin terasa pas di dalam pelukannya. Malam ini dia merasa menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sampai mereka berdua terengah-engah, lalu dengan sangat perlahan menurunkan Sungmin dan membiarkan tubuh pemuda manis itu meluncur dengan intim di sepanjang tubuhnya.

"Apakah aku sudah bilang betapa indahnya dirimu?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Satu atau dua kali saat perjalanan kemari, tapi aku tidak keberatan dan tidak akan bosan untuk mendengarnya lagi darimu."

"Kau indah." Kyuhyun mengusapkan ujung telunjuknya ke bibir Sungmin.

Tubuhnya bergetar akibat sentuhan Kyuhyun. Denyut jantungnya melambat, lalu berdetak dengan cepat.

"Sangat indah." Tangan Kyuhyun menangkup bokong indah Sungmin, lalu meremasnya lembut, semetara sorot mata kelamnya membara penuh gairah.

"Aku sudah menunggu momen ini seumur hidupku," bisik Sungmin. "Menantikan malam ini. Di mana aku sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu dan kau sepenuhnya menjadi milikku."

Kyuhyun menunduk dan menghujani kecupan di sepanjang lekuk leher Sungmin. "Kuharap kenyataannya akan sesuai dengan impianmu."

Sungmin mengerang lirih. "Oh, pasti, aku yakin itu."

Kyuhyun mencium telinga Sungmin, menggigit daun telinganya lembut, lidahnya menggoda lubang telinga pemuda manis itu. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"Kyu... hyun..." erang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya menginflasi telinga mempelainya, tercenung mendengar getaran dalam suara pemuda manis itu. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Sudah berapa banyak wanita dan pria yang pernah bercinta denganmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, dilontarkan pada saat-saat seperti ini?"

Sungmin menghendikkan bahunya. "_Well_... aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Beberapa. Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Tapi, kau adalah satu-satunya pria, sayang." Dia mendesah. "Lalu, apa kau juga pernah melakukannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan mata membelalak. "Tidak. Tidak dengan seorang pun!"

Seulas senyum dengan perlahan tersungging di wajah Kyuhyun. "Tidak seorang pun?"

Pipi Sungmin merona. "Kau adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir."

Sungmin pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah tidur dengan si Tuan Kaya Raya, dan Kyuhyun mengagumi akal sehat pemuda manis itu. Dia selalu tahu dan yakin bahwa Sungmin adalah pria baik-baik; itulah salah satu alasan dirinya bisa terpikat olehnya. Tetapi, dia tetap menyangka bahwa satu waktu dalam lima tahun belakangan ini, Sungmin pasti pernah melakukannya, meski hanya sekali. Dan mengetahui fakta jika pemuda manis itu belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa sangat beruntung.

"Aku adalah pria paling beruntung karena memilikimu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan siapapun selain kau."

"Oh, Sungmin!" Dengan perasaan yang begitu tersentuh, Kyuhyun menggendong dan membawa Sungmin ke kamar tidur. Dia memeluk erat-erat pemuda manis itu. Pada awalnya dia mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu dengan gairah yang semakin mengebu-gebu ketika dia melucuti pakaian pemuda manis itu, memandang tubuh telanjang pemuda manis itu, merasa begitu bahagia karena tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat atau menyentuh tubuh pemuda manis itu.

Mulut dan tangannya tak hentinya bekerja di seluruh tubuh Sungmin, seolah tubuh pemuda manis itu adalah daerah jajahannya. Memberikan jejak kepemilikan di hampir setiap bagian tubuh Sungmin yang dilewatinya. Lalu berhenti di dada pemuda manis itu, yang ranum dan membengkak, mengulum satu di antara dua. Jemarinya membelai perut Sungmin, menggoda pangkal paha pemuda manis itu, lalu menggenggam lembut milik pemuda manis itu, menaik turunkan tangannya hingga tubuh pemuda manis itu bergetar dan mengejang melepaskan klimaksnya. Teriakannya teredam oleh ciuman tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Liar. Basah. Lapar.

Sungmin terengah, rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Tubuhnya terasa panas, lengket, lelah, namun dia tidak ingin mengakhirinya. Hingga dia merasakan jari yang sebelumnya memanjakan miliknya kini berada di bawah tubuhnya, masuk kemudian bergerak dengan perlahan.

"Ahh... Kyu.. hyun... nngh..." Kuku jemari Sungmin menggaruk punggungnya saat tubuh pemuda manis itu menggelinjang di bawah tubuhnya, sementara jemarinya terus bergerak di bawah sana, sampai hembusan napas Sungmin berhembus menerpa wajahnya saat erangan penuh gairah itu terlontar dari mulutnya, dan pemuda manis itu meraihnya; hangat, siap dan tidak takut.

"Sayang... aku masuk..." gumam Kyuhyun parau. Dia dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menyatukan tubuh mereka, takut akan menyakiti pemuda manis itu, dia ingin pengalaman pertama Sungmin menjadi seperti apa yang selama ini pemuda manis itu impikan, karena Sungmin adalah segala yang pernah dia impikan.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya mengejang, air mata membasahi pipinya, rasanya sakit dan perih. Namun, dia berusaha menahan semuanya. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

"Nngh... Kyu..."

"Rileks, sayang..." ujaranya seraya menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin dengan kecupan mesra, menenangkan pemuda manis itu hingga dia sepenuhnya masuk.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun bergerak, perlahan pada awalnya, namun ketika dia menemukan titik kenikmatan pemuda manis itu, dia semakin meningkatkan tempo permainannya. Membuat desahan demi desahan meluncur bebas dari mulut pemuda manis itu.

"Kyu... le-lebih... c-cepat...ooh..."

"Ahh... S-Sungmin... menyanyilah untukku... mmh... hanya untukku..." Dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan orang yang dicintainya.

Tubuh Sungmin membusur ketika Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat. Tak hentinya memanjakan dan membanjirinya dengan kenikmatan.

"Kyu... hyun..."

"Sungmin... sayang..."

"A-aku... mhh..."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin nyaris mencapai puncaknya. Pemuda manis itu semakin menjepitnya di bawah sana. Tangannya mencengekeram kedua tangan Sungmin menandakan dia juga semakin dekat dengan puncaknya.

Sungmin mendesah keras sambil menyebut nama Kyuhyun ketika dia mencapai puncaknya.

Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Dia menggigit pundak Sungmin ketika dia juga menyusul pemuda manis itu mencapai puncak kenikmatan tiada tara, mengisi tubuh pemuda manis itu dengan cintanya.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, jemarinya membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang menempel di dahi pria itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah memeluk Sungmin, semetara sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut punggung pemuda manis itu hingga Sungmin jatuh tertidur, Kyuhyun berjanji di dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan selalu mencintai pemuda manis itu dengan segenap jiwanya, dia tidak akan menyakiti pemuda manis itu, dan akan selalu membahagiakannya.

Besok mereka akan terbang ke Hawaii. Mereka akan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai pasir putih dan berenang di laut biru yang jernih. Dan untuk malam ini dan seterusnya, Sungmin adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu menyamankan pemuda manis itu dalam pelukannya.

Dan malam ini, Sungmin menyanyi untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

_**Epilog.**_

.

.

.

_Peternakan Paradise Ranch._

_Enam bulan kemudian._

Sungmin duduk di undakan memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah menghela seekor kuda jantan cokelat untuk berderap. Kedua makhluk itu merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa, kuda jantan yang tegap dan pria tampan yang gagah.

Dia tidak pernah bosan memandangi mereka. Kuda jantan itu bergerak dengan santai di bawah bimbingan tekanan kaki Kyuhyun dan isyarat tubuh yang tidak kentara. Ali datang dan berbaring di sampingnya, dan dengan spontan dia mengusap-usap kepala anjing besar itu.

Enam bulan terakhir ini merupakan saat-saat terbaik, paling membahagiakan, dan paling menggembirakan dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat suka tinggal di peternakan. Dia juga bekerja membantu Heechul di kantor peternakan. Kadang-kadang dia berkuda menyusuri jalur bersama Kyuhyun. Kadang kala jika diperlukan dia membantu di ruang makan dan istal. Dan pada hari-hari tertentu dia hanya duduk-duduk dan menikmati keindahan di sekeliling peternakan. Mereka telah mempekerjakan arsitek guna mendesain rumah mereka sendiri. Rumah itu akan selesai dalam beberapa bulan ke depan.

Ibunya secara rutin menanyakan kabarnya bahkan terkadang mengiriminya hadiah. Keluarganya bahkan datang pada hari ulangtahunnya sekaligus menghabiskan malam tahun baru di peternakan, ayahnya membelikan sebuah mobil Land Rover untuknya yang tentu saja langsung ditolak olehnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kandang saat Kyuhyun turun dari kuda, lalu berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas salah satu susuran pagar sementara pria itu melepaskan tali-temali dari kuda jantan itu. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pelana ke atas susuran pagar, menyampirkan selimut di atas pelana, memasang tali kekang di ujung pelana, lalu merunduk melewati celah pagar dan menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya.

"Halo, sayang," sapa Kyuhyun seraya menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin.

"Hmm."

"Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Sangat baik."

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arahnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berdua bersenang-senang?" tanyanya seraya menggandeng tangan Sungmin. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam."

Sungmin tersenyum menggoda. "Tawaran terbaik yang pernah kuperoleh sepanjang hari ini."

Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya di pelukan pria itu, lalu membopongnya menaiki undakan dan memasuki rumah.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun turunkan aku!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kita akan bersenang-senang, sayang, dan kau dilarang protes."

Sungmin menoleh ke sekeliling pondok yang telah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama enam bulan belakangan ini saat Kyuhyun membopongnya menuju kamar tidur. Tempat itu tidak memiliki berbagai benda yang pernah memberinya rasa nyaman secara fisik, yang sebelumnya selalu dia abaikan. Sejenak dia memikirkan rumah orangtuanya dan semua yang telah dia tinggalkan di sana, lalu dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan memikirkan betapa luar biasa karena dirinya telah mendapatkan semua yang selalu dia inginkan, semua yang selalu dia butuhkan, di dalam pondok dengan empat kamar yang berada di Pulau Jeju.

Sembari tersenyum, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun saat pria itu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

The End.

Sujud syukur akhirnya ff ini selesai juga #NangisBahagia.

Maaf yah saya updatenya lama. Saya mengalami kram otak rasanya saat menulis adegan intim mereka. God udah lama sekali ga nulis smut, jadinya lupa tata cara menulis smut yang baik dan benar, kaku dan aneh gitu hasilnya. Dan yah seperti itulah hasilnya, lumayan berbeda dari novel aslinya sih coz di novelnya smutnya sehalus butiran debu. Dan well saya memang ga berbakat nulis hardcore, bakatnya baca doang.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah setia mereview, memfav atau memfollow cerita ini. Pokoknya Terima kasih banyak. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida. Arigatou gozimasu. Thank you very much. Hatur nuhun.

Last, saya minta reviewnya dong untuk last chapter ini. Kali aja review bagus buat saya khilaf nulis lagi, eh 0,0a

Ga ada sequel yah. Anggap saja Kyumin Happily Ever After. Itu udah sampe Epilog.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya. #PelukCium. ^^

RnR?


End file.
